Love in the Strangest Places
by AnalystProductions
Summary: The ferry to the grand festival in Kanto is hyjacked. May & Drew become the only hope to the surivial of the passengers. But what happens when they end up overboard, and stranded on an island beyond anything they've ever known? - RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Drew's entrance

Hey :)

I've decided to start slowly reposting this story as the first few chapters are REALLY REALLY bad

So I hope this is an improvement xD

Here are the ages for this story:

Drew, May and Harry: 18

Professor J Roland: 21

Jack: 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon

**Claimer:** BUUUT i DO own Jack Toll :) and harry and Prof.Roland.

Enjoy!!

* * *

**#LOVE IN THE STRANGEST PLACES#**

**OoOo Confesions-of-a-secret-love OoOo**

Chapter One- Drew's entrance

The brunette looked out into the Crystal blue waters. It was evident by the palpable smile framing her lips, that she was content, yet alone excited- for that twinkle of delight glistened in her eyes. The ocean was beautiful; the blue sky making way for undulations of vibrant sunlight that twinkled on the smooth surface of the water. Like a dainty dancer, the sunlight sprung of the waves so casually, yet magnificently, it was challenging not be captivated by the essence of it.

An Island was in view, it had an aura of adventure and determination about it. After all, it was where co-ordinaters dreams spouted into life, or where they perished. It was an island all dreamt about; 'May Isle.' Like many other contesters it was the brunette's dream to visit that island. There were many motives behind this. She hoped to capture a rare Poke'mon that she could use in her final contest. Also, an intention to meet a certain male, this motive was never exposed; it was hidden, even to her at times.

So far she had come so far in the contest world, competing against many; she was one step away from winning her next triumph. But one boy lingered in her mind, a boy she hadn't seen in any of her recent contests. How her mind craved to see him in person once more, for the image of him in her mind was growing hazy, fading. His emerald eyes would glow brightly, especially in the sunset when they would talk together about how they were going to perform better next time.

A figure leant on the white railings, subtly creeping closer towards the female. May had noticed this boy from the corner of her eyes, yet she was too caught up in thinking to bother to interact with him. It was when the boy turned away and spoke that May's eyes lit up.

"May Isle... Pretty name," The smug voice interrupted her bliss thoughts.

Butterflies flourished within her, just the sound of a voice that smug meant one thing, one person; Drew. Turning in excitement, May felt her heart race, just hearing his voice once more brought shivers up her spine. However, to her surprise, when she met the character, he was not who she thought.

A boy with sleek dirty blonde hair stood there smirking in amusement at something which appeared irrelevant to the brunette. For some reason, disappointment flushed through the girl's soul, she sighed. Part of her had been longing to see Drew.

_'I really thought that was Drew, Why am I thinking about him so much recently? Maybe it's because I haven't seen him for what seems years.'_

It didn't help that instantly this male reminded her of Drew, the boy who surprisingly she had been missing for a while. Despite how much she acted like she hated Drew, she had discovered that really they had formed a deep friendship. Friendship- well, it was deeper than that, but she continued to deny it.

The boy raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, a grin plastered across his face. It was obvious he was waiting for the girl to respond to his last remark. May wondered why on earth the boy had chosen to talk to her. She also wondered if he was addressing her, perhaps it was just an open-ended response. He seemed to possess enough arrogance to believe anyone around him would instantly be drawn into his aura.

"Er were you talking to _me_?" She asked the boy catching eyes with him.

Gazing around for a split second, the boy nodded and ran a hand through his hair. He appeared to be her age, perhaps a bit older, a more mature eighteen year old than herself.

"Do you see any other pretty girls around here?" he asked coyly smirking at her.

Feeling a blush dust her cheeks, May gazed away. Truth be told, she felt slightly awkward when guys tried to flirt with her, she did not know what to say in response. Averting her eyes from the boy, silence fell upon them. Her eyes met the Pokemon that stood beside the boy obediently.

Eyes-widening in awe, May crouched down to stroke the Delcatty, it purred as she glided her fingers through its smooth, well-brushed coat. The boy at first seemed irritated by her reaction, but he hid it reasonably well.

"What a lovely Delcatty. Maybe my skitty will turn out as strong as yours looks" She complimented.

The boy smirked back, sneering at that comment; he disregarded the complement, as if he heard that everyday.

"Well I _highly_ doubt it-" the boy admitted.

May was waiting for the blonde boy to flick his hair or laugh, Gazing up at him, she was surprised he didn't. Blushing, May realised she was thinking back to the emerald-eyed heartthrob once more. How come Drew was the only guy who did that? It took her a while to understand the boy's words, her reactions were delayed.

"…What do you mean by that? Are you saying my skitty's weak?" May asked heatedly in fury.

Just at that moment, right on cue, her Skitty came out running around and chasing its own tail hopelessly. May sweat-dropped relatively flustered and returned her Skitty in embarrassment. That was not perhaps the best time for her Skitty to appear. It was lucid through her sapphire eyes, that she was envious of the compliant Delcatty beside the good-looking blonde boy.

"Well that's _half _true. But look at the colour of mine…" The boy said pointing down to his cat-like creature. Flaring with instant rage, May responded.

"What do you mean by _half true_-?!"

However, before May finished he shoved his hand in her face grinning. She felt an odd emotion, this was similar to her and Drew's first meeting.

"Just look cupcake." He said sweetly.

Flushing, the girl pouted but obediently gazed at the Poke'mon; she was instantly drawn into immediate awe.

"It's a different colour." May exclaimed curiously whilst stroking it gently.

His Delcatty was blue and pink. It had lovely bright aqua eyes which enraptured May; the Delcatty was marvellous. It was clear she was confused as to why she did not notice the colour was different beforehand. Looking at the boy, she smiled.

"How did you even catch a Delcatty this colour?" She queered standing up.

Now having an ego boost from the girl's constant signs of being impressed, the boy grinned at her smugly.

"Well, I'm a naturalist at catching rare Poke'mon." the boy said looking into the sky whilst placing a hand on his chest to gesture the spotlight on him. A snigger was heard from nearby; a voice spoke.

"Some naturalist Harry…" Another male voice groaned.

It was evident that the boy had been watching them for a long time, as his voice was sickly drenched in impatience; also sickly drenched in jealousy. The brunette felt shudder run up her spine, it was him. This time it was him, she was sure. Only he could be _that _sarcastic. Grinning, May quickly brushed a hand through her hair. She knew that voice and smiled cheerfully. Her eyes glistened with vibrancy. Her lips were unable to hide a smile.

"Drew." May squealed optimistically and enthusiastically in amazement, somewhat happy to see him.

There eyes caught in a collision of friendship. The alluring chartreuse eyes that glistened magically in the sunlight continued to lock into a fervent gaze with hers.

"It's good to see you May…" Drew began.

His lustrous, green hair swayed dexterously in the breeze, flouncing off his face with such precision, when the wind blew across the deck rapidly, it did not affect him. The endearing smirk engulfing his smooth mouth created a desire to melt into his luscious lips.

As she had remembered a beautiful Roselia stood by his side; Roselia seemed to have matured and grown too. He was just the same as he was one year ago; everything about him was, apart from he had become even more handsome. May had missed him a lot.

Drew gaped, trying to stop his jaw dropping, for he certainly felt like his lips would form an 'o' shape any second. May looked incredible, he could not deny that. Incredible was not the word, Instead of her predictable red outfit that she'd worn for eight years, she was now eighteen; she wore a pink blouse with a white vest underneath. Her hair was streaming down with a pink and White bandana. She was wearing a white skirt as usual, with pink converses. An unfamiliar craving ran through him, an emotion burnt up inside of him. Part of him wanted to hold her, to caress her smooth skin.

Drew knew he would be unable resist this moment, her radiant beauty, the way her eyes would now and then flutter shut slower than usual in a rather attractive way. Unexpectedly he ran up to her for a hug, snaking his arms around her. Persuaded in thinking she'd pull back, he was surprised to see her return the hug and snuggle up warmly into his arms. Instantly, Drew blushed looking down at May's head resting tenderly on his chest.

Unsure that if to wrap his arms around her in return would be too deep and romantic for just a friendship they shared, he decided to then quickly patting her back with his hands. He didn't want this to end; he wanted to stay like this forever. His arms pulled her in so close that May could feel his heartbeat. For a few seconds longer, the girl left her blush behind, ignoring all outrage inside of her head. She shut her eyes feeling safe in her friend's embrace.

As the brunette released him quickly he turned his head swiftly in order to control his blushing. Disappointment secretly fluttered through them both. The girl was the first to attempt to speak, curious and eager to talk to him once more. However, her moment was stolen by Drew.

"So how are you? I'd be surprised if you tell me you've got more ribbons…"

He conceitedly muttered with a soft tone; May glared with anger. This was the thing that shattered May's compassion for Drew; he was so mean and cruel to her with his verbal language. She merely raised her eyebrows, thumping the male in the shoulder.

"I _have _actually..."

"You say that like even _you_ weren't expecting to get any more ribbons." Drew slipped in with a grin. May continued talking over his words, but she made sure he received a killer glower for that remark.

"…I'm in the final contest, on my way to May isle to win the ribbon cup."

Her eyes fell shut for a second, clinching the moment of pride. Opening her eyes again she noticed Drew was not greatly impressed by this, which annoyed her slightly. Holding up her fourteen ribbons, May posed, showing off. She'd won all the Hoenn, Jhoto contests and was now in Kanto, ready to complete her dream. However, Drew was always in her way.

There was a small moment where Drew admired the ribbons, then he returned to his normal composure, enduring his usual teasing.

"Save it Amateur. You'll never beat _me_ in this contest…" Drew sneered looking at his Roselia.

Right on cue, as May suspected, he threw a rose in the air carelessly. She reached out and caught it, a broad grin plastering across her face. When she was ten and even when she was fourteen, these roses didn't really mean much to her. But now they were older, May treasured them; it almost made her feel all bubbly inside.

May decided this time she should play along with his constant excuses.

"It's for my beautifly- _right_?" She asked winking; her naivety shone through, it was clear she did not pick up on her suggestive tone. Drew looked at her confused.

For eight years he'd been giving her roses and she still didn't get it. There was clear naivety in her eyes despite the fact she doubted it was for her beautifly.

"No it's not for beautifly in spite of it's here or not. It's for you." he replied so casually it caught her off guard; May blushed even more. Her face turned a dark shade of red. It appeared Drew was not really engrossed in what he was saying, when he realised what he had said he gasped.

Both Drew and May had forgotten that the blonde boy was still at the scene and they began to bicker and laugh with each other. As their discussion grew, Drew came out with many flirty remarks, May merely replied wittily in the same flirty tone. It seemed the two of them were oblivious to their feelings still. The blonde boy was growing rather covetous of Drew and wanted to catch their attention.

As they continued talking, the blonde boy held a hand up in a Drew-like way, only it was more annoying and serious.

"Quit it you two. If you wanted some privacy then you could have just said."

May flushed looking at Drew then turning her head in dismay. It took them both a while to take in and understand the boy's view of their 'friendship'…

"We're not together." She then instantly said waving her hands in embarrassment; Drew nodded turning away.

He began to admire the ocean's beauty, how soothing it was to the eyes. How calming it all was. Sometimes it was nice to escape reality, and indulge yourself in Nature's harmonious world. Whilst studying the Ocean, May continued bickering with Harry about not dating the emerald-haired boy. It was when Harry threw Drew into the limelight, he responded sharply, as if he had been planning this excuse for a few seconds in advance.

"It's not a symbol of love. It's tradition from where I'm from to greet friends with Roses." He admitted with a hint of innocence in his voice that managed to get May out of the picture.

"Tradition or not there comes a time where you can't keep denying your love."

As Harry spoke, May rolled her eyes gazing over at Drew who was pulling faces behind Harry rather immaturely, making May giggle. Grinning at her, Drew blocked out Harry's words, continuing to throw sarcastic grins at May. When Harry noticed the two of them were not paying attention, he sighed, pausing.

"…Will you two lovebirds please go flirt with each other somewhere else?!" Drew and May sweat-dropped blushing.

'_Why am I blushing?.'_

Drew asked himself puzzled; shaking his head. To prevent a giveaway of something he wasn't sure was true due to his confusion; Drew smirked wiping the hair from his face. He then continued his sentence; satisfaction spread over him when he noticed May was treasuring the rose. However, he was blind to how the girl was saddened by his response to Harry.

_'I guess Drew doesn't like me…hey?! Why am I thinking about him that way…Oh I'm in a right confuzzle now.'_

"Well my traditions aren't lame like May's (the girl snapped back with "You don't even know my traditions!" rage ran through her.) Yet alone yours Harry,"

Drew raised his hand mockingly towards Harry beckoning May to meet eyes with the blonde.

"I see you've met Harry, the _Rookie_ Co-ordinater…" and before May could say anything back, the Blonde boy, now known as Harry, had, eyes burnishing in rage.

"You want to say that to my face Drew?" He yelled back aggressively not intimidated by Drew's mockery but annoyed with it.

Deep inside, May felt devastated, like a wave had crashed over her newly built confidence. Drew would no doubt take away her chance to win her final contest -now he showed up. She hadn't seen him for a year and had missed the rivalry yet alone competition in contests. He had vanished from all the contests. May had tried calling him on his pokenav, for he had given her his number several years ago when they were fourteen. However, he did not respond to any calls. It slightly hurt her that after all this time he had suddenly showed up- Was there any reason for that? Or co-incidence?

Something in her eyes gleamed that convinced her that meeting Drew again was good. She may have the chance to discover if these feelings were real.

"I just did say it to your face. I'm just being nice Harry." She heard Drew taunt to the horror-stricken boy.

"Yeah you are, demoralising confidence of fellow co-ordinators…" May sardonically muttered letting Drew continue, she grinned though when she saw his eyes defensively flare in rage at her remark.

"You wait till I get critical."

"Oh god, you'd better run and hide when he gets critical." May teased mordantly; Drew sent her a look before continuing once more. He was obviously getting annoyed by her interruptions. Yet he found them amusing, despite trying to deride a rival.

"Besides if you're such a _naturalist_ how come you don't have a fan club?" Drew boasted; May rolled her eyes. One thing that would stay with Drew for life, and would never leave him, was his ego- that was definite.

"Is there a point to this Flower boy? Or am I listening to your crap for no reason?" Harry spat. Drew just glared at Harry and attempted to ignore him. Tension rose between the two males, silent augments running between the two of them.

"Well May you've learnt one thing today," Drew began wrapping an arm around the brunette with a smirk.

May wondered where this was going; she could tell by his mischievous eyes, that it was an attempt to disparage Harry. A small blush swept against her cheeks when Drew's warm hands clasped her shoulders. Harry raised his eyebrows awaiting the next comment.

"Never sink low enough to date ass-holes like him. You're well above his level."

May was unsure whether it was complement for her or an insult for Harry; yet she responded how Drew expected. The smug emerald-eyed boy winked at the girl who watched Harry flare up with rage about to lunge at the smug emerald-eyed boy. If it wasn't for the distant girlish screams that echoed through the air, Drew would find his face unpleasantly meeting Harry's fist. May watched Drew sweat-drop feeling embarrassed for some reason. That reason was about to be discovered.

Those screams could be recognised from anywhere. They haunted Drew at night; they had driven him from serenity. They had even put him off ordering a pizza because the geeky members would be able to trace his location. They had always found a way to somehow shove into his life. There was a name to call these girls.

They had a special name, a name that made him shudder, a name that made him cower in fear.

Fan girls.

"DREW, look it's him- hey cutie!" They all screamed.

Drew flushed in awkwardness removing his arm from May's shoulder quickly. The girls ran up to him surrounding him. They pushed May aside who grunted in envy and annoyance. Part of her knew she had many fans, just not in the same way Drew did.

_'Who needs a fan club'_ She thought.

"Hi girls…" he said laughing sarcastically whilst muttering under his breath '_oh great...' _

Just by calling them girls, send them all into instant giggles, all leaning in towards him, suffocating his personal space bubble. Chuckling at the male who struggled to keep his cool around so many squeamish girls, May turned back to Harry who caught her eyes in amusement.

It was evident the handsome blonde boy had something to say, for his eyes deridingly gazed over at his rival Drew; in amusement.

"You have learnt one thing today here May, do not date guys like Drew- they're just too occupied with other girls to pay attention to your true beauty." Harry said slyly leaning towards the brunette who blushed scarlet.

A giggle escaped her lips, the flattery clearing pleasing her. Drew glared back at the blonde in rage. There was a limit he could take, but someone else flirting with May was not pleasant to his ears. It was partly because he had known the girl for so long, he felt almost defensive over her. It was odd.

For the first time, May and Harry caught eyes in a rather intimate fervent collision. His emerald eyes were much more effervescent chartreuse than Drew's shining prominently in the clear, azure sky. May smiled, becoming captivated by the alluring twinkle within the boy's eyes. When the blonde boy smiled back, she felt a small tingle rush through her.

There was a barrier of silence between the two of them; Drew could be heard squealing for mercy from his fan girls who were groping his silky emerald hair like a new fashion accessory. Harry broke the eye contact, words finally sinking into his lips, resonating from his mouth.

"The sky is so crystal clear it's like a beautiful sparkling..._diamond_ wouldn't you say?" Harry sneered.

The girl candidly glanced up at the sky, grinning in delight at the sight of the cloudless atmosphere stretching for all the eye could see. It really was remarkable, the hot sun pelting down on her radiant skin, enlightening her eyes.

"Yes it is a beautiful day." May whispered back in response, admiring the shimmering ocean.

"What if you could hold such beauty in your hands?" Harry replied gently, creeping up behind her. May felt his arms tickle her neck, a cold metallic item touching her neck.

"No I will not sign your bra, that is disturbing- and I am ten years older than you!" An emerald-haired heartthrob could be heard protesting a few feet away.

He was really concentrating on Harry and May, curious as to what Harry was up to now. The thing no-one really had suspected about the blonde boy, was that he was not innocent, he was not charming; he was malicious, greedy and extremely malevolent at times.

May in confusion traced her own collar bone, finding a chain wrapped around her neck. She turned around to the blonde boy who smiled at her softly. Holding the chain up, a diamond stone glistened in the sunlight. Gaping in shock, May caught eyes with a boy who had the smug look on his face as if to signify he could pull diamonds out whenever he wanted to.

"It's…" The girl was unable to finish her sentence, admiring the beautiful necklace.

Pouting, Drew tried to push through his annoying fan girls, who were squishing him, compressing him in a small space. If he was claustrophobic, he would no way have survived this right now, it was unbearable. The prudish girls waved their hands around him holding up pictures of him, photos, magazines and even T-shirts.

_'God, why can't they leave me and my good looks alone? They're completely ruining my hair.'_

Drew placed his hand on one of the girl's shoulders, as a gesture for her to move out the way. However, the girl overreacted, ("Oh my god Drew just touched me!") and hugged him tightly; she screamed loudly in excitement. Rolling his eyes, Drew stood motionless, wishing the annoying mob would leave.

"My father owns this Ship. Unlike your little boyfriend over there who's a_ nobody_…" Harry stated to the brunette.

Dropping the diamond so it fell against her chest on the chain, hanging around her neck, May instantly reddened. She held her hands up defensively, shaking her head.

"D-D-Drew's not my boyfriend!" She yelled loudly which caused Drew to look over. The emerald-eyed boy noticed her crimson face and grinned.

The blond boy raised his eyebrows, clearly pleased to hear these words. His emerald eyes frosted over with content. He grabbed the brunette's smooth hand and kissed it gently, before gazing up into her eyes.

"Oh- well…- that's _good_,"

Unsure how to respond, May tried to ignore the overdose of flattery, for it was overwhelming in a way that send butterflies through her. Her saccharine voice did not sound, for she was too speechless to form existing words. If she had attempted to speak…well it would have been an amusing sight for spectators.

It was obvious Harry recognised the satisfaction and bashful element loitering within her eyes. He seemed to believe his words were working, for he continued to elaborate on his diamond speech. Glancing up at Drew conceitedly, Harry flipped a strand of blond hair off his eyes, before speaking beguilingly.

"Diamonds are prettier than Roses. Diamonds tend to glisten in the light, catch the beauty and retain it; roses wilt and lose their vibrancy after a while. Most girls I meet are like roses, but _you_ are a Diamond- you shine." He casually declared to the brunette, making her giggle in shock.

May's eyes sparkled, her naivety shining through; those words had addicted her to the sound of his complements. Flushing greatly, May held both hands to her cheeks, shaking her head quickly.

"Y-you t-t-think so?"

Managing to brush off the fan girls with one final plead, Drew's emerald hair flounced in the breeze. He watched the brunette blush, and Harry grin at her. Drew had a hunch there was a sinister motive behind all this, Harry never did anything nice to just be nice. However, that thought left him when a cloud of jealousy hovered over him, brewing rapidly; Harry had said Diamonds are prettier than roses.

"I know so." The blonde had responded causing May to laugh nervously in a mixture of glee and worry that the boy was coming on so strongly.

'_What's he trying to say by Diamonds are prettier than roses'_ Drew asked himself. He then glowered; getting a vague impression of what Harry was trying to say.

_'He's trying to make me look like bad. I give her roses, he gives her diamonds- is he hinting that my gifts are worse than his? Is he saying I'm average and everything he does is better?'_

"You do know how to flatter a girl I must say." She admitted blushing more.

Drew was now infuriated; his emerald eyes spitting out ominous glowers at the blond male. He ran over not wanting May to have another intimate conversation with Harry. He told himself it was only to protect her, though it was clear emotions were behind this defending envy.

Casually meandering between to two of them, Drew flicked a hand through his hair, panting slightly at the narrow escape from the fan girls. Harry send him death-looks, Drew grinned back, indicating he was not going anywhere. May smiled at him, her eyes lit up brighter now he was back, part of her had begun to feel uneasy around Harry.

"So…" Drew panted; May laughed patting the boy on the back kindly.

"Drew- it must be _great_ having a fan club…" She raised an eyebrow coyly smirking.

Her voice dripped in sarcasm, awaiting the boy's retort. It did not surprise her when he tried to act nonchalant about it. Drew straightened up and flicked his hair to the side delicately then he grinned.

"At least someone appreciates my talent! I don't see people flocking for your autograph-" Drew replied yet he knew now he had treaded dangerous waters, for the female turned on him, her tone incensed.

"-Are you suggesting you're more _superior_ to me?" May roared loudly; Drew sniggered.

There was one thing Drew really enjoyed. There was nothing better than winding May up, even more so, he loved seeing her angry. She was so innocent that rage simply did not fit her character. Part of May liked this banter, for there was a small roguish glint of amusement in her eyes; that shone juvenilely.

"I'm not suggesting it- I'm _saying _it."

The smug male's voice ran through the girl's ears. May watched him blink his eyes shut arrogantly, holding a hand to his head. She rolled her eyes chuckling for a split second. Drew opened one eye, bracing himself for her melodramatic comeback, where she would yell in his face, tomato red.

However, both May and Drew were astonished by Harry's next move. He hand been standing there for sometime, watching his rival Drew intimidate him, his rage had boiled up slowly. Harry lunged towards the emerald-eyed boy, eyes-widening Drew dodged the boy who tried to grab his shirt.

"Harry?!"

The brunette screamed in shock watching Drew fall into the pool behind him as a result of escaping Harry's clutches. The whole deck fell silent, curiously gazing over at the scene. Everyone had eyes on Harry, sending looks at the boy. Some began conversations with each other, talking about him. Others were too relaxed to care, they merely continued with their activities.

"I'll give you a tour May." Harry said through gritted teeth grabbing May's hands in not the slightest way romantic, though it had intended to be.

Gaping May broke free from Harry's grasp. It was evident she was not impressed at all by his behaviour. In fact, she was livid, and her eyes smouldered over with rage. Yet she felt concern for the emerald-eyed boy prioritise over her anger.

"Drew." May called.

People in the pool laughed at Drew as he plummeted up to the surface, panting for breath. His eyes stung with Chlorine, fury emitting from him. Drew felt rather like a mop- his green hair flopping over his eyes. The once silky hair was now dripping wet, his clothes were drenched, and regardless of the sunny weather, he began to shiver and just stayed motionless. A sigh escaped his lips; he fell under water for another small second, as if he could cower from humiliation under the liquid.

May glowered at Harry.

"That was _not_ necessary." She scorned vigorously poking Harry hard in the chest to reiterate morals. Her eyes shone with wrath.

Slightly taken-aback, Harry nervously replied, losing his composure slowly.

"He insulted you May. You can't let that prat (this instantly annoyed the brunette.) walk all over you-" Harry began.

Raising his eyebrows in confusion at Harry's words, Drew rolled his eyes, swimming towards the edge of the pool. He watched May's anger increase greatly. She seemed livid, as if she was about to something wrathful. Drew laughed- she would never dare doing anything revengeful, it was against her nature. But Drew never thought she'd do what she did next...

May grabbed Harry by the shirt surprising him. She moved her face closer to his, luring him in. Her furious sapphire eyes shone with rage, her teeth gritted; she hit it under her innocent smile; it always worked. Harry grinned at the girl, leaning towards her in a similar way. May smiled coyly, and whispered something grabbing his shirt tighter.

"From the day I've met you, I've wanted to do this..." She began.

Harry waited for her next move, waiting for her lips to fall onto his. However, what she did next sent a smug grin across everyone's face. She pushed him with an intense force into the pool, grinning at the way she had just completely made him look like a lustful fool.

"And take this too- I'd much rather stick to roses." May snapped throwing the diamond carelessly into the water beside Harry angrily. A grin spread across Drew's face, her words brightening up his vivacious eyes.

People around cheered, applauding May for her wrathful scheme. Drew laughed in disbelief; that was brilliant- really brilliant. Never had he even imagined a girl so kind and caring to do something like that- for him.

A hand gently clasped Drew and suddenly the cold dispelled from his soul. He smiled feeling the warming gentle touch of the hand, delicately helping him up from the waters. Drew looked up to see May smiling down at him, slightly embarrassed by her recent actions of pushing Harry in the pool.

"You do stupid things May…but _that_ was bloody brilliant!" Drew admitted grinning widely. May smirked laughing.

"Yeah," She admitted in a Drew-like way grinning proudly at her triumphant moment.

May then realised that maybe she should help the shivering young man out of the pool, people around were still chuckling at the two males that were in the water. Harry lifted his head up to the surface, glowering in rage. How dare she humiliate him like that? Leaning down, May's eyes met Drew's in an amusing glance.

"Need a hand?" She began but was interrupted by Drew.

It was obvious that he did not want to look like weakling, especially in front of the crowd. Harry had already attempted to throw his masculinity into the depths of the waters, exposing him to humiliation, Drew did not want to be seen losing anymore of his mannish ways. Despite Drew's protests for not needing help, the familiar friendly girl continued to help him up, her warm hands brushing against his slippery hands. Feeling sparks crash thought the air, Drew gazed up at her; it was evident she did not have the strength to heave him out of the water.

"I can handle it from here…" Drew winked at the girl alluringly.

Crawling up from the side, he caught her sapphire eyes in an aura of friendship and memories that were forever locked within the connection whence their eyes met. May smiled softly, glad to be a help to her friend. The boy stood beside her, his clothes clinging to his skin. Brushing his hands down his clothes in displeasure, Drew sighed.

May noticed his discomfort and decided she should offer him some assistance. Despite being his rival, she was his friend too. She could not leave him like this, especially with Harry around.

"Come with me Drew, you need to dry off."

Stunned that his supposed Rival was helping him he nodded; May could not help but notice the limp Drew possessed on his leg as he walked. Watching the boy hobble beside her, the brunette chuckled fondly, placing her hand around his waist. Glancing at the beautiful girl, Drew raised his eyebrows, realising it was a gesture of aid.

"I'm _fine_ May." He said rolling his eyes walking arrogantly, flipping his wet hair that dripped water all over his fingers. May put her hands to her hips, why were men so difficult?

"You can _barely_ walk." She snapped back trying to support him.

Drew brushed her off, trying to show he was clearly okay; he did not want to show his pain, especially the pain in his leg. He turned to face her and grinned.

"I'm fine." He repeated complacently, in the same tone he always carried with him.

May did have to admit, the way he turned behind him to catch her eyes, his hair flattened over his eyes due to being drenched, was insanely attractive. It sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach. Their eyes collided in a gaze full of captivation; nether knew why they held the glance for so long. Perhaps it was because they had not seen each other for a while, or perhaps it was for another reason.

Chuckling, Drew turned back to look forwards, standing smugly.

"See, I'm fine."

It was then as if by magic, God himself had given the boy a shove for his insanely large egoism that was shining through. Drew instantly tripped up right on cue. The girl laughed at the perfect timing for the fall. As he tripped up he dragged May down beside him, sweat-dropping as he did so. The brunette narrowed her eyes at him, rather enjoying their proximity, her arms wrapped around his chest. It was clear both of them knew May's next words as she helped him up with sarcasm.

"You're fine eh? That didn't seem like fine to me." She said rather protectively, putting her arm round his waist once more.

Giving up on arguing with her, the male put his arm around her shoulder, letting her help her walk along the wooden deck. He grumbled something under his breath in dejection that he had just made an idiot of himself in front of the girl. It was at this moment in time an enraged blonde boy crawled out of the water, he also looked well…drenched. However, he did not manage to pull off the same composure Drew did.

Harry ran towards the brunette standing in their way, he arms folded across his chest in rage. It was evident by his expression he was enraged and angered by her recent actions. The girl rolled her eyes, trying to get past him. But the boy stood in their way, awaiting her to say something, clearly an apology, which he was not going to get. May then realised that Harry was waiting for her to speak, therefore, she did.

"What do you want me to say? You pushed my friend into the pool." May said raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"I didn't push him into the water; he slipped when he dodged my attempt at punching his face." He replied childishly in a pleading tone, almost like a child would beg for forgiveness.

Harry seemed to have completely lost his charm, all in the space of a few seconds which satisfied Drew.

"Oh don't you sound really mature Harry." Drew sarcastically spat, indicating the boy really had to work on his charm.

"I could say the same thing about you (a haughty look plastered over his face)- flower boy."

Harry's nonchalant ways whilst he spoke implied he was trying to wind up the emerald-eyed boy, and it seemed to be working. Noticing her friend's blood boil, May sighed and gazed at Harry angrily, she seemed unimpressed with both the males' behaviour. Drew growled in rage his eyes smouldering with hatred at the boy.

"I don't know what you want, but whatever it is, go find it somewhere else." May said bluntly.

With that, she turned her head away from the sight of the blonde boy, immediately seeing that real character behind him, he looked charming. But inside he was a bad apple, with a bitter streak to him. Harry grabbed her by the hand pulling her back to him; he put his hands on her waist, holding her securely in his arms. Their eyes caught in a rather awkwardly avid collision, awkward for May, avid for the boy.

"What if I want you?" he whispered in an alluring voice.

The reaction was not what Harry had been expecting. The girl seemed indifferent with his lousy words, finding his comment almost offensive. Releasing her hand, May stared into the emerald eyes, the emerald eyes that lacked charisma and life, unlike Drew's. It was clear she felt tempted to throw him back into the pool.

"Well you're not going to get me." She said stubbornly averting her eyes rather nervously.

"Want a bet?" Harry responded rather lustfully, his hand travelling up from her waist.

May shoved the blonde boy hard, eyes-widening in rage. Drew instantly came between the two of them, glowering at the boy who seemed disappointed the boy had let his jealous come between him and the brunette. Drew felt his blood boil, how dare he try to pull a move on May, even more so his May.

"You keep away from her." The girl smiled slightly at his courage, pleased her friend was here.

Harry didn't reply, he just stood there, amused by his rival's rage. There was a silence, in which Harry and Drew blended their hatred together, brewing a storm of detestation between them. Drew then smirked smugly and flipped his hair. His dripping wet hair flicked water onto Harry's face; Harry pouted in displeasure.

"You're pathetic- do you know that?"

Before Harry could respond to that May then grabbed Drew by his arm and pulled him away; the last thing she wanted was for aggression to arise, and it was coming close. Also she came to notice how he was shuddering in the cold breeze. After all, he was soaked through; he had to get somewhere warm if he wasn't going to catch a cold.

"This isn't over flower boy, you wait…" Harry shouted.

It was clear the blonde boy was attempting to be threatening, however, his attempts failed for Drew merely laughed. He waved his hand in the air arrogantly, not even bothering to look back at the boy. May carried on walking uninterested in what he had to say; she did not want to get caught up in a situation she would regret.

The two of them walked silently through the lobby, both admiring the paintings and aura about the ship. It was a beautiful ship; Bon Voyage was its name. It was one of the most prized ships to ever sail the seas. Captain Voyager, Harry Voyager's father, had built the boat for the purpose of helping co-ordinators and people get to where they wanted whilst having a luxurious break on the boat. As we have discovered, his son does not have the same kind heart.

The wooden hallway they walked down had white cabin doors, all numbered. The brunette fumbled for her keys, muttering numbers to herself to help locate her cabin. It was evident for a split second she had forgotten her bearings, it was big boat after all. As they walked, Drew compared her new outfit to her old infamous red one. White and pink seemed to be a good colour on her; it complemented her figure and revealed her perfect body that many girls did envy.

"You know May, this outfit of yours-"

May rolled her eyes, hold a hand to her head. She stopped in her tracks, slotting her key into her cabin door. The girl did not look in his direction, she knew what he was going to say and didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not listening to your stupid comments to try to humiliate me. I thought you'd learnt your lesson." She admitted.

Drew grinned shaking his head at her remark.

"You know I was going to say it makes yours really… (he searched for the right word as he did not want to get a slap from the girl for being evocative) flatters you."

The girl dropped her keys in shock, blushing slightly. Turning round to face the boy she smiled sheepishly, slightly flustered. The way the water dripped from his hair down his face was so hot, he was an enticing sight. He had grown even more handsome over the years. Chuckling Drew picked up her keys and placed them in her hands softly, smoothing over her palms as he did so.

"…but still, don't get your hopes up thinking I've fallen for you or anything." He sneered.

Their eyes caught in a small glance clearly showing that that was the biggest lie in history. He feared he had fallen for her. Boy… he had fallen for her alright. He had fallen so far now he could not swim out of the ocean of emotions that surrounded him. Over time the emotions had grown, and now had flourished. It was just a matter of them coming to realise this.

Opening her cabin door, May led the boy into her large cabin room. There was a bed in the corner to the right that could be seen as soon as you walked in. The floor beneath was laminate, not like the average carpet in many of the rooms. To the left was a wardrobe with no doubt clothes piling up inside. As you walked further into the cabin, there was a small kitchen, where a sink, fridge, a few cupboards and a work surface were present. The small kitchen was on the theme of mahogany wood and black marble, it was classy.

Then opposite was the bathroom, which seemed to be full of moisturisers and cosmetics from what the boy could see. Almost slipping on the laminate floor, Drew walked eagerly forwards, gaping in shock at the view from her cabin. There was no wall on this side; the whole wall was glass, a massive window, gazing over the sparkling, miraculous ocean. Turning around to gaze back at the rest of her cabin Drew gaped in shock. It was clear he was just expecting a small cabin with a bed and a small circular window. He also appeared to be embarrassed and made a mental note that he should perhaps not show her his cabin, for in comparison it was pathetic.

"You got this cabin…how?" He asked lying on the comfortable bed, shutting his eyes for a split second.

The boy was oblivious to how being soaked seemed to soak the covers of the bed, dampening the vibrant colours he lay on. Smiling, May walked towards her wardrobe, opening it to reveal many, many clothes. This cabin was one of the most expensive ones on the boat, how could she have afforded this- not even he could afford this.

"I won it." She explained not noticing how this amused the boy.

"Oh you won it- that explains why it's so nice." He teased grinning at the girl who turned around and glared at him for a split second.

There was a small smile that fell onto the girl's face, she laughed slightly at his joking comment. The boy failed to mention to her how tiny and irrelevant his cabin was in contrast, and thankfully she did not challenge him on the affair of money. It didn't really interest her.

"Now… You need a change of clothes" May began taking out a rather cute outfit she had managed to find lying in the ancient wardrobe.

Drew really was not listening to her words; he was indulging himself in the relaxing aura that lingered in this room. The outfit was similar to Drew's drenched clothes, but the jacket was black, the t-shirt a light grey colour and the trousers a much darker blue. It took May a few seconds to realise Drew was not listening. Drew fell out of his daydream when May sat beside him, holding the clothes up in his face. When Drew realised she wanted him to put those clothes on, he shook his head, laughing.

"I'm not wearing that May."

Raising her eyebrows, May put a white towel on top of the clothes on the bed, folding her arms across her hest.

"Ether that or the old disgusting suit," She pointed over to the wardrobe where an elaborate, ancient clothing was hung up.

Drew sighed and stood up, flushing when he realised he had ruined her bed sheets. The girl stole his place on the bed, clearly wanting a few minutes peace in a world of her own. Drew stood motionless for a few seconds, wondering what he should do. May blinked her eyes open for a fraction of a second. She gave him a look that said 'do I really have to act like your mother and tell you to go and shower?'

Smiling, Drew grabbed the towel from beside her and the clothes.

"A complete amateur at co-ordinating (May ignored his comment, but did part with a glower) but I can't complain on your catering."

The girl watched the boy waltz into a room, shutting the door. She rested her head back on the bed, sighing for a split second. A few seconds later, he rushed out, holding an item up as it was a feared object for all mankind. His expression was clearly embarrassment for the girl. May blushed, quickly grabbing it from his hands, her face now as red as a tomato. Smiling, Drew ruffled a hand through her hair fondly.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it if you didn't leave your bras lying around."

Staring at the door in embarrassment, May slapped a hand over her face, groaning. Well, that had not been one of the smoothest things to happen ever. Throwing the bra into her suitcase, she blushed. It was one of her lace, ruffled bras her mum had brought her, what must Drew have thought when he'd seen this?

Hearing the shower come on, May stood up once more, standing beside the shower door.

"Five minutes tops."

It was evident she wanted to use the bathroom too, and was quite impatient with her showers. She could hear Drew in Drew's voice he was amused, merely winding her up.

"Whatever." he called back his voice echoing around the room.

May rolled her eyes laughing silently to herself. For a split second, May had almost forgotten Drew's Roselia had been here all this time. It stood there rather amused, grinning at the girl. May took the rose from her pocket, her eyes full of life again. She had been missing these roses; they were different, and meant something. Though their meaning still was unclear.

She touched its smoothed texture and lay on her bed shutting her eyes tightly. Drew's saccharine voice echoed through her mind, pleasant ripples of his voice blended together like a melody in her ears. His bright emerald eyes that forever loitered in the back of her mind, continuing to watch over her. His gentle touch that sent small shivers up her spine, part of her wishing he felt the same when their fingers brushed seamlessly past each other. Falling into a fantasy, rather like a lovesick child with their first crush, she imagined her and him together in the sunset; nestling the Rose up to her cheek.

Meanwhile, Drew had his eyes shut, the warm water dripping down his silky skin. He shut his eyes, picturing the angelic girl in his mind. This tended to happen a lot. He would stop and shut his eyes, knowing she would be there, resonating through his thoughts amiably. The beauty that emanated in his heart when her sapphire eyes caught his was a continuous moment he kept close. Feeling revitalised, Drew smiled, lifting his head and running a hand through his sleek hair; it was clear the cold icy pool water had left him.

Drew dried off, standing in his boxers in the room. He then stared into the mirror that had steamed up due to the heat. Wiping the mirror, Drew came face to face with a young man that gazed back in curiosity, running their hands down his smooth face in mystification. Drew did not smile at himself in the mirror, he frowned ruffling his and through his hair.

"How did I ever get away with presenting myself to her like that?" He said groaning sliding a hand down his face.

He gazed at his current appearance once more before the mirror steamed up again in the hot vapour in the room. Roaming around the bathroom to find where he had casually dumped the clothes May had given him, Drew sighed.

He slipped the blue trousers on, not satisfied with the way they seemed to almost act like skinny jeans that clung to his legs. When he reached for the grey t-shirt he came to find it did not fit over his head.

"Oh _great_…" he muttered desperately trying to get it over his head.

"I can't literally be as big-headed as people say." He added in annoyance.

(A.N: You really are Drew Drew: Shut up confessions and let them read.)

Grinning, Drew unlocked the door, realising that he was going to surprise the brunette; he was interested in what her reaction would be. Walking out of the bathroom, Drew flipped his damp hair, waiting for the girl to open her eyes and notice he was done. After a few seconds, Drew ambled towards her grinning at the sight of the rose clutched tightly in her hands.

Leaning over her, he put his lips to her ear, whispering.

"You can stop fantasising about me now,"

May opened her eyes instantly, flushing, feeling butterflies flutter through her stomach when he whispered in her ear. Drew smiled mischievously watching the girl's eyes wander from his face to his chest. Now seeing Drew Topless was not what May expected at all. She could not help but stare at the toned torso, how muscular it was with a bronze tint to the skin.

"but you can stop staring at my chest if you think I'm that hot…"

Averting her eyes quickly up to Drew's face, the girl blushed, pushing him off her. As she sat up, she watched him sit beside her, his muscular build exposed. May quickly put the red rose in the vase, trying to act like everything was normal. There was one word for Drew; she had never really found this word, now she had. He was... very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very (A/N: I think you get the picture xD)

...hot.

Drew held the t-shirt up to her face.

"The t-shirt won't fit over my head."

May stood up, wanting to try and control her eyes from meandering down to his chest like they had been doing several times now. Drew noticed and smirked, his ego boosting slightly. He narrowed his eyes, standing up walking towards her.

"Would you rather have me walking around here topless or get me a new t-shirt?" Drew asked raising his eyebrows.

"Er..."

The brunette could not finish her sentence for it would put Drew at an advantage, she had to show him that some of their rivalry still remained. He was just fishing for complements now, and he was trying to put words into her mouth. Flushing the girl opened the bathroom door, slamming it shut in his face.

"I can't do anything about that!"

Drew chuckled resting his head on the locked door; May's flustered reactions had clearly amused him, making him laugh. He then narrowed his eyes, realising that he had left his clothes in the room, and there was no way he was going out like this- in these weird clothes.

"Open up, I left my clothes in there."

May smirked, and turned the shower on, clearly having no intentions of doing such a thing.

"Well," She began in a sing-song voice refreshing her body with the warm water.

"You're going to have to wait."

Groaning, Drew rolled his eyes, sitting beside the door, finding that picking his nails was the most interesting thing he could do in this moment of time. His eyes cast over to the beautiful ocean waters, where the day was slowly fading into a sunset. He smiled, listening to May humming a tuneless melody in the bathroom.

Several minutes later, Drew gazed up at the clock in annoyance- fifteen minutes had passed. Not even he had taken that long in the shower. The boy stood up and flopped onto the comfortable bed, placing another rose into the vase cunningly. Thinking of May made him smile. She was like that cold, cool breeze on a dry summer's day that revived your spirits, gave you hope and restored the light in your eyes. The Roselia- who was now extremely offended nether had yet remembered she was here- nudged the boy hard in the shoulder.

At first Drew felt slightly guilty for ignoring his Poke'mon for so long. He patted the creature on the head fondly, apologising for his rude manner. However, Roselia was not interested in his words, she was more interested in teasing him. Looking at his Roselia, he watched its lips form a smug smirk. With one of its rose-like hands, it pointed towards the roses and raised its eyebrows suggestively. Drew sweat-dropped at the creature, shaking his head.

"Don't even go there Roselia." He said sternly, though the two of them chuckled.

Standing up, Drew walked towards the window, admiring the view; it was amazing. Part of the open deck below could be seen from the window. A few girls gazed up at the window, squealing at a topless Drew. Rolling his eyes, Drew averted his eyes to the ocean, which calmed him. Roselia stood beside him making sure he saw when she pressed her lips together tightly kissing the glass. Drew blushed slightly.

"Roselia- I don't like May in that way." He muttered; Roselia coughed not certain at all. In fact she was certain that his comment was false for what she had been witnessing for the past hour was a blossoming love.

"I don't really know her that well." He sighed.

"I would like to though…"

"Like to what?" May chanted intriguingly, exiting the bathroom in her new outfit.

Turning his head, Drew smiled back at May. She seemed slightly flustered once to see Drew still had not bothered to find something to cover his toned torso. Scratching the back of his head, Drew smiled sheepishly glowering at Roselia who continued to do an impression of kissing the glass. Standing in front of his Roselia so May could not see, Drew ran a hand down his slightly reddened face.

"Er- I would like to view the scenery." He lied quickly, wanting to cover up the real motive.

The green flower-like creature raised its eyebrows and muttered something that made both Drew and May blush. Glaring, Drew was not pleased with the continuous teasing coming from his Roselia. May forgot Roselia's remark and changed the subject.

"Well…let's go view the scenery then,"

Drew appeared to be amused as he watched May walk to the cabin door, opening it, ready to leave the room. Drew stood expectantly, waiting for her to notice there was a slight problem. Turning her head back to the boy, she waited for him to clear her confusion.

"I need a Shirt or something first." Drew said, knowing if he even dared venturing out like this, his fan girls would well…eat him (A/N: how barbaric!! xDD lol). May rolled her eyes and laughed; she had now overcome his hot appearance and picked up on what he meant.

"I'm sure your fans would love this." She playfully nudging him; Drew groaned.

"That's what I fear…" he said bluntly shuddering at the thought of being caught once more in the crowd of over-excited screaming girls.

"I want a T-shirt-"

"Well next time don't dive into a pool of water," May interrupted sarcastically. Their eyes met once more, where Drew simply grinned at that ironic comment. The girl broke the gaze and took Drew's t-shirt from the radiator in the bathroom. She paused for a second and smirked. Whoever built this cabin was not that bright- why would you need a radiator in a bathroom?

"It _has_ to be dry by now." Drew said impatiently, from outside the room.

Walking out quickly, May smiled holding it out towards him. Drew snatched it putting it on whether it was dry or not he didn't care. Whatever it meant to guard himself from the fan girls, he prayed this was enough. The brunette had found herself captivated by the sunset, the way the orange beams of light sparkled down onto the rippling water. Smiling, Drew looked at May who was watching the ocean.

_'She's staring outside, she wants to go outside, so I'll take her there._' He thought.

And that's what he did. Drew grabbed her by the hand and grinned dragging her out the room.

* * *

That took a while

I hope you liked it

Thanks for reading, plz reading

**I shall try re-do chatper two asap!!**

Confessions

x


	2. Rescued

FINALLY- i did it. xD

The re-take of chapter two. I'm making the rating an **M **now for obvious reasons. I want this story to be realistic and mature, so the first few chapters are going to be a lot deeper. I have just recently updated a new installment to Love in the Strangest Places...a teaser of the sequel: Amber Eyes.

It took me A LOT ot thought on whether a sequel was needed, but after about half a year of ideas and plot I decided I finally had to answer all the things you wanted to know at the end of the story!!

Enjoy the revamp of chapter two, chapter three will follow shortly (:

Izzy :D

WARNING: This chapter is not suitable for under the age of 11 due to dark themes and content.

:P

* * *

**Chapter Two- Rescued**

With another playful tug on her hand, Drew chuckled, running down the corridor. He avoided a few collisions with cabin doors that swung open to protest the teenager's behaviour at such an hour; May unfortunately received most of the scorn, lagging behind Drew. But May didn't care, she was smiling, oblivious to the fact they were being quite rude toward the passengers, especially the ones trying to sleep.

The warmth leaked from the male's hand soothingly, sending a raging pulse through the brunette's body. His grip was secure, fingers enclosed around the tips of her knuckles. He squeezed her palm tightly; she feared his grasp was tight enough for him to recognize her quickening heartbeat. In fact, she was confused as to how he hadn't seemed to notice that her skin was burning, or even the flush upon her cheeks.

From where she was, she could not see the cheerful smile on his face, which was highly unusual for such a reserved, arrogant character to display publicly. His emerald bangs somersaulted elegantly in the air as he ran out onto the deck. The fresh, sea air slithered through his hair, caressing his skin so innocently, he suddenly stopped running. He slid his eyes shut, breathing deeply. He didn't open his eyes when May clumsily crashed into him. Instead, he grinned and tickled the palm of her hand with his fingers.

The sea air seemed to embrace May also, for she inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes. It seemed both of them had forgotten their proximity, May's shoulders brushing against his back. It was like a dream…a wonderful dream…sunset. On a boat, with Drew…Eyes jolting open; she pushed herself away suddenly when Drew's fingers against her hands sent a rather overly pleasant shudder up her spine. Turning his head slyly behind, blinking one eye open lazily, the chartreuse-eyed male smiled crookedly.

The only sight that could even attempt to compete with his handsome aura was the scenery right now. Her sapphire orbs became transfixed dreamily on the sea. She walked slowly towards ocean, grabbing the silver railing beneath her hands gently. Then leaning forward, she stared in amazement.

The orange sun reflected extravagant luminous beams of light across the sea that undulated elegantly with each kiss of the breeze. The salmon pink sky was shrouded in small clouds, glowing with captured light, giving the impression of a literal silver lining. The wingulls dived through the air, silhouettes dancing in the lurid sky. Tiny wisps of land could be seen miles away in the distance, a mere echo of the landscape. The water was churning gently, small waves crashing against the side of the boat. It was

It was spectacular; May could have sworn it was too perfect to be part of such a tainted earth.

"…Wow." Was the only thing that Drew managed to breathe when he joined May.

Gazing back at him for a split second, May felt their eyes catch far too ardently. The sunset seemed to have enhanced every inch of him. His skin was bursting with radiance, flourishing in a wondrous complexion. The twinkle in his eyes had developed into a brilliant burnish of contrasting verdant shades. He was so…flawless. All it was going to take was one small brush against his luscious lips.

Averting her eyes quickly, May swallowed-hard tucking a strand of hair behind her ears nervously. Was she going insane?

Drew wished she hadn't turned her head from him. He wanted to lean over toward her- just so he could validate the memory of her face holding such luminosity with poise. Her eyes had become sapphires that all men would value, but none could gain possession over. Her rounded face had matured into one of a growing woman, independent yet still the clumsy and clueless May. He lifted his hand slowly. Then he slammed it back down onto the metal fearfully. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea.

Coughing in the awkwardly tempting moment, Drew stretched his neck back whilst scratching the skin, nervous.

"Travelling alone then?" He asked casually, trying to loosen the tightened vocal chords.

He kept his eyes locked onto the ocean, convincing himself he didn't need to look at her. He didn't need to catch her eyes. He had to seem relaxed, cool. He couldn't afford the words that should escape his lips. He couldn't dream of beginning to appreciate her beauty. He just stood there. He stood there silently, pretending to be captivated by the waters. May scoffed turning her back to the ocean; she leant against the railings, glancing over at the male with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not a _baby_ Drew."

Unable to resist her saccharine voice, and her endearing presence, Drew found he had failed. He hadn't even been able to hold out and look away for ten seconds. He swore she had her own current like the ocean, one that just kept pulling him back in- even when he thought he'd escaped. Pivoting round to face her, he raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Hmm that's _definitely_ debatable."

She punched his shoulder playfully whilst containing a small smile. He hadn't changed much, still sarcastic. He was still impossibly handsome, that smirk slide over his lips smugly. Rubbing his shoulder, Drew leant towards her for a second, tilting his head to the side. The innocent look on his face was so believable. May laughed gently before twisting her head gracefully around to the ocean. The sea wind caressed her hair.

"Yes. I am travelling alone, for a bit anyway. When I get to May Isle I'm considering taking up Brendon's offer." She began casually; oblivious as to how Drew's eyes suddenly became full of fire, burning the lush forest within his iris.

_'I will NOT crack, I will NOT crack…'_ He thought to himself, lugging his heavy gaze from her face to the orange waters.

Brushing a strand of emerald hair from his eyes, Drew waited for her to continue. His hands skimmed over the metal railings, scraping against the metal in an anxious mannerism. His head was bowed downwards, to study the rippling pool of shimmering water stroking the side of the boat. It was more than obvious that he was growing impatient, wanting her to expand her explanation. However, for some unknown reason, May had not noticed.

In fact, the brunette was waiting for Drew to make a remark, to put down her friend or say something taunting. She was surprised to find he stood silent. Pulling down the sleeves of her jacket, May swallowed-hard and continued speaking to ease the silence. Usually they had a lot to say to each other, but today was different.

"He's a lovely friend- he's such a laugh (she ignored Drew's grunt of disapproval.). It's been a long time; it'll be nice to see him."

Grouchily, Drew pouted and tapped more persistently on the metal. Then, with much thought he straightened his posture, losing his balance for a second. Luckily, May was not looking, but she was aware of his body movement, gesturing he was going to speak. Her sapphire eyes locked onto his once more, the suppleness in the chartreuse eyes was curious.

"Well May if you decide not to take him up on his offer (Drew refused to say his name)."

May scrunched up her toes, wondering what he was going to say. His choked on his next words awkwardly, coughing them up reluctantly but with an eagerness that showed compassion.

"You could always er... (He scratched the back of his neck for a second, to maintain composure.) travel with me."

Glancing at the attractive male in surprise, May blushed. The lurid glow of orange sunlight bursting through the clouds impaired Drew's vision; he held his hand up over his eyes. A nervous chuckle escaped his lips, had he perhaps crossed a line? Or was it plausible to ask that question? Despite the last beam of sunlight glowering into his face, he was able to see a wide smile frame May's lips.

_'NOW he asks me. After eight years, he finally asks me._'

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ears, she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes sceptically, a coy grin on her lips. Was he misleading her? Or was he being serious? The sceptical look had a hint of seduction concealed beneath the twinkling sapphire eyes. Drew read her expression clearly and raised an eyebrow slowly, a vacant look plastering his complexion.

"I shall consider your offer," She said brightly, beaming; her seductive elements had morphed back into an infant excitement.

Laughing fondly, Drew rolled his eyes and ruffled a hand through her hair gently.

"Yeah you _better_." He teased.

"Or what?" She snapped back in the same snide mode.

Pursing his lips together in thought, Drew observed how the salmon pink sky was diminishing in a darker shade of magenta.

"Well, you won't see me _ever _again." He said arrogantly.

May punched his shoulder again, but this time Drew's arm subtly had wrapped around her causing her to withdraw her defences.

"I'm sure I'll manage without you." She spat back lightly, her eyes reflecting the smooth furrow of the water when the waves began to subside. Pulling an exaggerated expression of confusion, Drew grinned.

"Oh _really_?"

His hand rested on the nape of her neck. She shuddered in pleasure at his warm touch tickling her skin; Drew noticed and his ego was boosted instantly. Fondling her neck gently, he admired the ocean waters. May stood motionless, tense. She wanted to push his hand off her neck for it was distracting her chain of thoughts. However, she didn't.

"Y-yes." She lied quickly, narrowing her eyes.

Removing his hand from her neck, he smoothed over his t-shirt.

"Whatever."

May just pouted, whilst Drew remained smug. Then, watching the cloud eclipse the sun, Drew smirked and flicked a strand of hair off his eyes. Holding a hand out, his eyes revealed that similar amusement she had grown accustomed to for so many years. Only this time, there seemed to be far more to him than what she thought, there was much more substance. Taking his hand slowly, May's lips on reflex curved up into a beautiful smile.

"I'm in cabin 104 if you need me May, it was great seeing you."

Releasing her hand, Drew spun on his heel and began to walk away, knowing that if he hadn't he would not have been able to get himself away; she was irresistible, her aura was captivating. Her eyes were beautiful, her face of an angel. Just the thought of her made him turn behind to catch her eyes one final time. Waving gently, May chuckled softly and leant back on the metal railings.

"See you around Drew."

May kept her eyes fixated on the water, pretending she wasn't constantly glancing over at the boy who had now become a mirage in her mind. Holding her hands against her cheeks, she leant her elbows against the railings, breathing deeply in bliss. A deep blush dusted her face. Her and Drew, there was no doubt chemistry there. She couldn't deny that fact, but she just wouldn't admit that to herself. The sun had left the sky now. It was growing dark.

The violet cloud had swallowed the sunset; wispy strands of magenta dotted this blanket, it added to the warmth of the scene. The stars had not yet awoken, they were veiled behind the blanket, snug in the growing obscurity. Everyone had left the deck; Drew had probably been wise to leave right now. May knew it was going to get dark pretty quickly. From behind her, bright lights shot out, lighting the deck like an isolated road in the depth of night. The rosy flickering light from behind the violet blanket had finally ceased. Plunging a hand into her hair, the female sighed.

She wasn't really that tired. She liked the night. It was beautiful. The silver moon would shine, the jewels that accompanied it also would dazzle. It was now twilight, gradually progressing into a darker shade by each anticipated minute. Little did May know that creeping in the shadows, not far behind her, was another figure. The figure stepped into the light, and glided towards May. The fright of a cold hand against her shoulder made her gasp.

"Harry?" She breathed, calming her raging pulse.

Stretching his arms out, her looked the brunette up and down two times before responding rather satisfied. He extended his hand out to brush through a silky strand of her hair. The gesture was forceful, as if he was trying to tug out the roots of her hair. May clung onto the metal railing cunningly moving away, suspicious and scared of this boy's over flirtatious manner.

"Well hello; _beautiful._"

And then May noticed the vengeance in his glance. The atmosphere of serenity had collapsed into one of terror and fear. May suddenly felt vulnerable. Drew was not here to protect her, she was now alone- alone with Harry. The courage she had shown earlier towards the lustful male faded away instantly. It didn't help that there was no-one around either, and the fact darkness was swathing inwards. It appeared this had all been set up rather wickedly by the devil. The blonde male tuned his emerald eyes to an amiable frequency, but May could see through his act. She had not forgotten about his little stunt by the pool. Nervously, she released grip on the metal railing, swallowing-hard. It was the hungry look in his eyes that unnerved her; she knew that he was not obliged to obey her, but she still wanted to keep herself distant. By the time his face was almost touching hers, she could read his intentions far too clearly.

"G-go away." She trod backwards holding her arms out defensively in front of her.

Harry instantly picked up on her anxiety and cocked an eyebrow. He grabbed her by the wrists so forcefully pain surged through her. He compressed his fingers around her wrists tighter, causing the brunette to whimper silently. Reeling her closer, he gazed at the shaken brunette, struggling against his strong grip. There was an avid look in his eyes, igniting an undesired scene of tension and passion.

"I _know_ you want me here baby."

Horrified, May held her breath and counted to ten. She didn't want to panic, she had to remain calm. She could scream now, but no-one would hear her. Besides, he wasn't antagonising her, he was just being flirty. There was a difference. She had no reason to scream yet. From the top deck from an observer's view it would look like two lovers were holding hands and admiring the ocean. However, it was a different story.

"What-do-you-want?" May spoke through gritted teeth showing no flexibility in her strong voice.

Harry took a step forward, so that their bodies were touching completely. The metal railings dug into her back, she was squashed between the two. Releasing one of her wrists, his free hand trailed down her collarbone, down to her waist where he traced the outline of her skirt. May tried to slap him, but her free wrist was in so much pain, it was trembling, blood attempting to rush back to it. Sound refused to flourish from her throat; she stood there motionless, in fear.

"You know what I want and I told you I was going to get it." He whispered against her ear, allowing his words to run, mouth slithering past her ear lobe to her neck.

Suddenly, May panicked. She thrashed around in his firm grasp, tugging at her other wrist that was still clamped down. Harry instantly slapped his other hand onto her free wrist, pushing her further into the railings. She was forced to lean backward to keep herself standing. Face lingering over her collar bone, Harry met her watery eyes recklessly. May bit her lip tightly, trying not to burst into tears.

"I won't hurt you." He hissed. His blonde hair blew handsomely over his eyes, hiding the eccentric streak within them.

Stamping on his foot vehemently, May plummeted forwards viciously. In shock, he released her wrists. That was when May seized her chance and ran. The tears spilled down her face, she ran down the empty deck, wishing that someone was here. No-one was around, everyone was in their cabins asleep, or inside at the entertainment sector. She could hear slow footsteps behind her, the kind of footsteps that haunted you. Just by his slow pace, she could tell he was convinced he had her trapped now. Shivering in terror, the brunette panted for breath, sprinting helplessly round the wooden deck.

She was running frantically, not absorbing her surroundings. She took a small short-cut though a stack of wooden crates and fell over to the floor. The footsteps behind her were still slow, gaining on her quicker than she expected. Jolting up, she continued running further. The violet blanket above had become a savage black hole, sucking light and happiness from the world. The cold night air bit her skin carnivorously, yearning for the warmth of fresh. The sea became vicious, rocking the boat from side to side.

The sudden lunge to the right threw the brunette into an excruciating collision with the metal railings. Wrapping her hands around her bruising hip, she noticed she had grown a limp. The footsteps were quieter than ever, as if the final moments of the hunt were coming to an end. Any minute now he would appear and there was nothing she could do. Spinning round, May hobbled forwards, using the wall to her left for support. Tears streamed down her face, her breath ragged. She couldn't get away fast enough- she knew he was already round the corner. She had to get into the safe part of the boat, she had to get inside.

The stairs into the boat were not far from here. Just round the corner. Turning the corner May's eyes became lifeless, empty. Her heart stopped when she saw the sight before her.

A dead end.

In fear, she had taken the wrong turning, and ended up on the other side of the deck, far from the stairs. Glancing at the empty deck around, she clenched her fists, tears spurting from her eyes. Her head turned sharply at the sound of the slow, haunting footsteps. She limped to the edge of the deck, gazing downwards. A savage army of waves embedded below. There was no-where to run. She was trapped. Harry began to emerge from the darkness ahead, amusement lingering about him; he appeared to be enjoying this ambush.

_'Maybe I can outrun him_.' She thought hopefully. She knew that was impossible, she had been injured.

Holding her breath, May ignored the surge of pain that ran through her. She felt the friction on her hips, the burning of her bruising skin. She felt unbearable pain whilst she broke into an agonising run. Sometimes you had to run for your life, even in immense pain. She ran past him quickly but she shrieked. His fingers dug into her skin, hauling her backwards. May kicked aimlessly in his direction. She scrambled out of his grasp when she successfully thawed his potency.

Before she could react, a hand slammed against her mouth, shoving her into the wall; she had no time to react. The compelling movements of the male indicated he had had enough of her attempts to escape. He pressed himself close to the brunette so she could barely move. Screaming against his hand, May felt bitter tears fall down her cheeks. Her sound was drained; no-one could hear her. Then, with a grin, Harry's hand fastened around either side of her, crushing her against the wall. Her fingernails clawed his chest through his t-shirt, pushing him brutally. She was not strong enough to sustain her resistance. Screaming she pleaded for help, anyone, anyone at all .Someone must have heard.

"Shut-up." He ordered.

May did not stop, she continued screaming, her voice turned up full volume. Harry throttled her by the neck fiercely, causing her to choke. Coughing violently, May gasped for air, scraping her hands down his shoulders weakly. She felt light-headed; her heart was thumping too fast to pump the blood effectively.

"Let go…" She managed to croak, air failing to reach her lungs.

"Don't scream." He said pinning her against the wall by the neck brutally.

"Don't resist or I will keep hold of your throat like this long enough for your face to turn as blue as that swimming pool- _understand_?"

The only response May could give was a cowardly whimper that resonated from the back of her throat. Tears swelled her sapphire eyes. The blonde male was not one to mess with. She knew what he wanted and she knew if she resisted he could easily kill her. There was no-one around. It was just them. No-one would ever know. Maybe Drew would come looking for her tomorrow morning, and a search party would be called out. But Harry would be very precise about where he hid her body. He would hide it in a place where no-one could find. Maybe he'd throw her out into the sea.

Shaking that thought from her head, May felt Harry release her throat. It was clear he knew she understood exactly what he meant. She gasped, inhaling the air wildly. After two gasps of intoxicated air, his lips smacked over hers. His kiss was eager, his mouth locked onto hers tightly. May refused to kiss him back. Her lips rested line stone against his aggressive kiss. Harry drew his lips away and caught her eyes threateningly.

"_Kiss me _May." he demanded, one hand trailing down to trace the outline of her curvy body.

Terrified, May broke the glance. His emerald eyes could never compare to Drew's. They were a poor excuse of green, murky and full of devious motives. When she made no response after a second attempt, Harry hit her jaw hard with his fist, causing her head to crash back against the wall. Blood trickled from her chin. Harry lunged towards her exposed neck, his lips everywhere. She screamed feebly. His teeth gnawed assertively against her neck, pinching the skin so tightly it caused her to shrink downwards. Harry followed her downwards, pushing her to the ground. Breaking into a scream, May watched him tumble on top of her.

Refraining from her neck, Harry positioned himself upright, legs wrapped around either side of her body. He leant down to kiss her lips roughly. His tongue forced itself into her mouth. Wrestling against her frozen tongue, he explored hungrily, tasting her. Groaning in pleasure, he brushed his hands down to her breasts, then down to the bottom of her pink shirt. May was quivering, her whole body broken down to revulsion. She squirmed against his weight and pushed up against him with her hands. Breaking the kiss, Harry wiped the tears from her eyes and kept his gaze on her.

"Relax May…" He whispered, tearing his hands through her hair brutally.

His lips crashed down to her collarbone, sucking on the skin softly, but with deeper intentions. Sobbing hysterically, May had not choice but to watch his hands slide down to the top of her blouse. He began to unbutton the blouse slowly, revealing her white bra underneath. Thumping him hard with her knee, she tossed sadistically in his arms, the two of them rolled over the deck. Harry obsessively gained dominance again, being sure to beat her for her resistance. Continuing to unbutton her blouse with one hand, his other moved down to her skirt, tugging at the flimsy material with excitement.

Whimpering loudly, May screamed as he ripped off her shirt, revealing the toned body and the white bra. His eyes became full of desire and lust. His lips met hers once more in an avid collision to shut her up before he began to lift up her skirt. His hands slid under the material. Tears were streaming from May's eyes. She was unable to scream. She begged desperately.

"Please, don't hurt me."

He chuckled darkly against her skin, reaching the corners of her underwear. He stroked her inner thigh tauntingly. His lips slid further down her collarbone, towards her chest. His teeth left their mark on her skin. May could feel her underwear being pulled down, and terror hit her. Harry unbuttoned his trousers and slid them down slightly. Trembling in horror, May screamed loudly, her cry echoing across the empty deck.

"STOP, _please_." She squealed in fear, sobbing uncontrollably.

Lifting a hand to brush her cheek, Harry licked the blood from the side of her mouth and kissed her fiercely.

"You're so beautiful…" He panted reaching down to grab her wrists once more. Twisting them round violently, he attached them to her side, she couldn't move. His mouth explored her skin, resting on her stomach. Free to scream, May let out a deafening cry, kicking and squirming underneath him. Harry hit her hard across the face, then the shoulder and then savagely clouted her across the stomach. May winced in pain, losing the strength to even scream. Silent tears fell down her cheeks. Her skin was bruised, her jaw was bleeding, her stomach was throbbing. One last hope flew through her body; she clenched her fists and spoke in a shivering voice.

"Get-off-me."

May exhaled deeply, contrasting to Harry's uncontrolled pants. She gazed at the wooden pole beside her, dangling on the floor next to her and grabbed it subtly. She had never wanted to hurt anyone, but in the case of being raped and abused, she knew knocking the person unconscious was self-defence. Smacking the wooden pole weakly, over his back, she gasped in horror at her strength. He released her suddenly and May got up. She pulled her skirt down and swallowed-hard pacing backwards. Harry grabbed the wooden pole in rage, now livid. Shielding herself pathetically, May shuddered.

"I wasn't intending to murder you." He said zipping his trousers up furiously.

"All you had to do was stay still." His tone surged into a violent one, an ominous one. The wooden pole was held tightly in his hands, May stumbled backwards fearfully, bursting into an inconsolable weep.

"I-I was scared." She pleaded, shaking her head in despair.

Before she could run or escape the wooden pole crashed down onto her shoulder causing her to fall to the ground. Curling up in a ball, May shielded her head, crying as another strike hit her shoulder, causing the bone to vibrate in pain. Blood spurted over her pink shirt. Harry stood over her menacingly, the wooden pole clasped tightly in his hands. Swallowing-hard, May snivelled weakly unable to move. She had never meant to hurt him. He had attacked her, she was protecting herself. Now she was going to die she knew it. He would have to beat her four or five times before the pressure was too much for her body to cope with.

Harry lifted the wooden pole once more. May slammed her eyes shut, burying her head into her stomach to avoid concussion. However, before the pole could crash against her skin, there was a mighty thud. But nothing had hit her.

"How_ dare_ you."

That voice. It was familiar, but so drenched in disgust and fury she could barely recognise it. Opening her eyes, she watched in frenzied relief an emerald-eyed boy dive at Harry, the wooden pole in the new figure's grasp pushed Harry towards the edge of the metal railings. Crawling up to her feet May whimpered and reached a hand up.

"Drew." She screamed, tears choking her voice.

Drew turned his head sharply, to the sight of her. He wanted to kill Harry right now for this. May was beaten, and abused. She was running on adrenaline and terrified. Falling back to the ground limply, May began to cry once more in fear her whole body trembling. Drew was thrown aside quickly by Harry who towed the brunette up by her hair. Gazing up, Drew examined May carefully. Her shirt was unbuttoned, the seams of her skirt torn slightly at the bottom. Blood was dripping from her mouth. Her left shoulder was badly wounded, blood staining the pink shirt. Her eyes had lost their sparkle; her skin had lost its shine. Growling, Drew pounced up, about to leap at Harry, ready to deliver one of the most sever beatings he had ever dealt.

Clasping May by the throat again as he had done earlier, Harry moved backwards, away from Drew.

"Harry-" Drew warned threateningly, snarling.

"-You make one wrong move Drew, she's _gone_." The blonde ridiculed gesturing towards the wooden pole in Drew's hands.

This time, May was really struggling for air. She could feel her skin draining of colour, her insides suffocating. Eyes half-shut she gazed over at Drew. He placed the wooden pole on the floor and swallowed-hard. His hands stretched out helplessly towards May. He was too shaking. He felt sick, his insides twisting complexly his stomach heaved upwards. Obediently he stood still, knowing that Harry was not one to bluff. Taking a deep breath, Drew ran a head through his sweaty hair and calmly tried to negotiate.

"Let her go Harry." His voice was desperate shattering his serenity.

May gasped for air, feeling a small amount sieve through her compressed airways. Her hands flew up to her throat, trying to release the grip that was constricted. Drew took a step forwards immediately in fear.

"May!" He cried.

"No Drew, _don't."_ She spat silently, her words almost inaudible.

May felt Harry's grip loosen around her neck, he cupped her face. Then he pressed his lips violently to May's. He pushed her face unbearable close to his, his lips devouring hers. The brunette crumbling weakly beneath his iron grasp continued thumping his shoulder, but it made no difference. Fury smouldered through Drew's eyes. He rolled up his sleeves and grinded a defensive growl through his gritted teeth. Harry was sent sprawling to the floor with one vicious punch. Before Harry could get up, Drew knocked him down again with a light shove- nothing painful- to ensure May was able to get out of harm's way.

The brunette stumbled backwards nervously, hands against the metal railings for support. Harry lunged at the emerald-haired male, an aggressive atmosphere piercing through the air. Swallowing-hard, Drew braced himself, trying to put a brave face on. He had never been engaged in a fight before, but suddenly he found when you had something to fight for, it became too easy. Harry knocked him backwards. Wiping the blood from his mouth sternly, Drew stood tall.

"Flower boy, your time's up."

Grabbing the wooden pole, Harry knocked his opponent down to the ground. A small ejection of pain fell from Drew's lips. A tremor of anxiety rushed through his body. He gazed up at the blonde who towered over him forebodingly. Screaming in horror, May inched towards Drew, shielding him from the next blow. Drew pushed May brutally to the side, and rolled to the right, both of them managed to avoid the wooden pole. Then, leaping upwards, Drew threw a poke' ball into the air guarding May.

"Roselia, stun spore."

The flower-like creature quickly shot yellow dust at the blonde haired boy. Before Harry could do anything, he fell to the floor, eyes wide'; he was motionless. He was paralysed and couldn't move. May dragged herself to her feet, shrieking in fear. Roselia returned to its poke' ball quickly as Drew ran to May's side. She collapsed to the floor, hair spraying over her eyes.

"May." he yelled fearfully.

He crouched down and lifted her into his arms bridal style. She flung her arms weakly around his neck, trembling. Drew could feel her body shaking in his arms. He had to blink incredibly fast to stop tears falling from his eyes when he heard her break into a series of weeps.

"Where's DREW." She roared in horror, eyes-wide.

Cradling her gently, Drew began walking frenetically; he had to get inside quickly. He had to call security. The paralysis would not last long. And Drew was not going to let a raging mad man run lose on a ship with May on.

"Where's Drew- I need _Drew_…" she repeated, her hands unable to support herself around him.

"I'm right here sweetheart." Drew muttered caringly.

He kissed her forehead fiercely. He swallowed-hard and grabbed the phone on the wall beside him. Using all his strength to keep her in his arms, he felt his shoulder that Harry had whacked give way. The brunette fell onto her feet, leaning onto him for support. Limping beside him, she clutched him tightly just to make sure he was really there. May was convinced that he was a mirage, appearing because she was scared. Dialling the emergency number rapidly, Drew gasped for breath.

"D-Drew…?" She whispered once more, this time more distant than the last few.

"H-H -Harry."

Dropping the dangling phone, he held her upright by her shoulders. May suddenly began to squirm in Drew's arms, screaming. Her eyes glazed over with fear.

"Get off me, no- please _don't_." She screamed.

Seeing her like this upset Drew greatly. Releasing her, Drew realised maybe the contact was triggering undesired flashbacks. Comfortingly, he picked up the phone once more and caught her eyes securely.

"H-hi my name's Drew…I-I'm on d-deck one. I need security up here. A man has just attempted rape and sexual assault on a young woman. I used stun spore, but he's bound to wake up any moment. QUICK." Putting the phone down, Drew turned back to May who was looking more remote by each second.

"May," he said softly holding his hand out.

Trembling, the brunette shook her head in anguish, pacing backwards slowly.

"I'm here. It's _me_." He muttered hopefully.

"Stay-away-from-me." She hissed, holding her hands out in front of her as a screen. Her sapphire eyes shed tears; her shirt falling off her shoulders. Her jaw seemed to have stopped bleeding, but blood was still present.

"It's Drew May- _Drew_." He spoke softly, taking a step closer slowly. He couldn't help it now, a small tear rolled down his face, followed by many.

Her sapphire eyes caught the neutral emerald orbs in a questioning glance. May came a realisation and burried her face in her hands whilst sobbing. She limped towards Drew and fell into his arms weakly, she clutched him tightly. Drew wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Then releasing her, he moved his hands towards her pink shirt that was sliding down her shoulders. Jumping away quickly, May held her fists up suddenly, eyes-wide.

"Harry." She cried.

Lowering her fists with his hands softly, Drew swallowed down the lump in his throat, more tears falling from his eyes. Drying his damp cheeks, he caught her eyes and sighed. Would she ever be able to trust a man again?

"Harry's not here May, only me." Drew said once more.

There was incredulity in her eyes.

"You can trust me. You can trust _Drew_." he beseeched.

Nodding slowly, May winced her eyes shut for a split second and held back her tears. Drew did the complete opposite. He couldn't stop his emotions from showing. To see May being beaten and attacked so brutally had crushed him. He had never wanted to see that sight, not even in his nightmares. He grabbed the blouse that was slipping down her arms and pulled it over her shoulders kindly to cover her exposed skin.

"T-thank you Drew." She whispered, her chin trembling. Some elements of trust were going to take time to restore; Drew could tell she was terrified when he had reached out to clothe her. It hurt him to see her in this state.

May tried to do up the buttons of her shirt but felt her hands skidding clumsily, shaking too much for the job. Drew cautiously buttoned her shirt up, making sure that before he did so she was not too shaken for him to do so. He then took a step away from her and forced a smile, understanding the situation completely. He didn't want to scare her any more than she was. He had to be careful with his movements and gestures, in case she misread them.

A middle-aged woman entered onto the deck, holding her hand out to the shivering brunette.

"Detective Officer Jane of international Security, I'm here to question you."

Holding up her ID card promptly, the woman slid it away. She narrowed her eyes to Drew, then back to May who stood tall, looking slightly better.

"If you two would like to follow me, let's go somewhere nice and warm where the poor girl can unwind."

* * *

I worked SOOO hard on this revamp! I really hope it's an improvement to the old chapter!

Hope you liked it, sorry about the whole intenseness of the scene :P

lol

Until next time

Izzy


	3. A friend in need

Chapter three up! YAY! I was in an odd mood when I wrote this so it may not make sense!! Thankz for your reviews so far!!

I know I update fast- hope not too fast! Is it too fast? LOL

I do NOT own poke'mon or the characters.

on with chapter three!

Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

**A friend in need**

"May, tell me exactly what happened." The women said as May trembled with fear swallowing hard.

"Tell us honey." The lady said.

"Well as soon as Drew left… he began to invade my space telling me I was beautiful and everything." She said rather calmly.

"So I took that as a warning for my safety and in self-defence pushed him and moved away."

The women nodded agreeing that that was fair.

"And then he grabbed me by the arm and said he wouldn't hurt me… I tried to escape but then he hit me and I was bleeding, then he pulled me in closer and closer…" She then began to cry.

"You're doing well sweetie." The women said dabbing May's eyes looking distraught yet hiding it well.

"Well," May began to snivel.

"He began to kiss me so I couldn't escape and when I did manage to he whispered and I kicked in self-defence. Then…The next part was the worst…"

* * *

"What did he do?" The lady asked clasping May's hands looking into May's watery eyes. 

"He was on the floor and pulled me down with him…I screamed but he put a hand on my mouth and got on top of me… Then he wrapped his arms tightly around me so I was trapped and I couldn't break free…"

May then stopped panting gasping for breath as she began to cry again.

"May… It's ok…" The lady said.

Drew was listening to every word and was horrified. He didn't think Harry had gone that far.

"Then, I tried to get up. But I couldn't cause his grip was too tight and he hit me again. Then he began to -and then he…" May then cried again.

"So you had a vest on under your blouse?" The woman asked.

"Luckily Yes." May squealed shaking with fear.

"What did he do next?" She asked.

"I grabbed onto the metal bars but he hit me so I let go. I begged him not to hurt me and he told me to just relax.. But again in self-defence as I'm sure you'd understand is completely legal, I slapped him and escaped… I cried for help…I…"

She then burried her face in her hands crying more and louder than she had before. Drew from outside gasped. Harry was intolerable. Thank god he'd got there in time.

"May this is important. We need to hear it all. You're doing well…" The lady said as May nodded panting.

"So I told him to get off me and I ran I went for a poke' ball but I'd left them in my cabin. He was too fast and before I was close to the stairs, he had caught up and aggressively grabbed me again…And kissed me. I told him to go away and leave me. He hit me and that's where I got my cut on my head. He then said 'It's getting hot in here, why don't I show you to my room'… At that point I was so scared I couldn't move. I said no and he then threw me over his shoulders. Then I screamed again. Thank god my hero Drew came to my rescue."

May said as the Woman nodded smiling.

"It didn't stop there though…" May added as the women gasped insisting to hear more.

"He wouldn't stop kissing me aggressively and Drew had to physically break me free. But when he did. He pushed Drew over and H-H-H-Harry turned back to me. He then began to taunt Drew and kissed me again. In the end Drew had not choice but to paralyse him otherwise I would never have escaped…."

May then felt her lips tremble as she cried. The Woman finished her last notes.

* * *

"Ok May I don't think you should go to your Cabin alone. Especially after all this. Could Drew escort you back and stay with you?" The woman said. May flinched, so much had happened May was growing sacred of all males, even slightly Drew. 

"Don't you trust him?" The woman said as May nodded timidly.

"I'd trust him with my life." May said. The Woman smiled.

"Well if he's a good friend I don't see why he shouldn't stay with you. He wouldn't hurt you would he May?" The lady asked. As May shook her head immediately.

"Never!" May admitted as Drew smiled from outside. She trusted him.

"Would you feel safer with Drew?" The woman asked delicately as May smiled.

"Yes..." She whimpered wiping her tears as she stood up feeling safer.

The door opened as Drew smiled getting up proudly. Tears fell from his face and hers as he smiled hugging her.

* * *

"I'm so sorry May… I'm such a lousy friend…" he muttered as May hugged him smiling. 

"You're a _hero_…" May replied as she clung to him tightly. The Woman waved them off smiling then getting back to analysing the data and accounts trying desperately to prove that May was telling the truth.

May and Drew walked down the corridor together. It was silent until Drew spoke.

"I'm sorry May. How can I make it up to you?" He asks seriously.

May swallowed-hard opening her cabin door.

"You don't have to do anything! It's my fault I was the idiot, insulting you. I just came out you know I didn't mean it. You always say things to me so I thought I'd get you back, but it backfired. But let me tell you this, you're definitely _not_ like him in any way…"

May replied quietly gradually turning the key.

"Thanks May. Those words mean a lot to me. I was never angry with you, I was going to come back, but I obviously showed up too late-" He sighed.

"No. you came at just the right time…"

She said trembling dropping her keys in shock. Drew picked up the keys compassionately opening the door.

"No seriously May I'm going to make it up to you." he replied- she just didn't get it did she?

* * *

"Don't worry. As long as you're here now…" She muttered hugging him again crying as he gently stepped forward so they weren't in the doorway. 

"May, May…" He whispered as she released herself crying.

"Don't whisper please!!" She said crying as he sighed. This would scar her for life.

"Sorry…You were right…" May cried, hugging Drew again.

"He was a jerk."

"A bigger Jerk than Me?" Drew asked as May looked up into his emerald eyes perplexed.

"May if something worse than what happened did happen to you I could never live with myself." He admitted releasing her as she felt joy run through, did that mean he cared about her?

"Now sleep!" He ordered sitting on the side of the bed as she smiled shutting her eyes. Drew sat there looking at her. How beautiful she was, how could anyone harm such an angel as her and get away with it? Drew smiled gently rubbing her cheek. Roselia grinned.

* * *

"Wha-? Roselia! I don't fancy May! I just want her safe; I can't let that happen again… It was my entire fault…" He said tears in his eyes as Roselia leapt on his lap trying to cheer him up. However, in exhaustion, he fell onto the bed asleep. 

Five minutes later May awoke, crying again as Drew sat up realising he had fallen asleep beside her.

"What's wrong May?" he asked as May sighed smiling.

"Nothing. If my friends are here I know I'm safe…" She muttered obviously referring to Roselia and Drew as she shut her eyes again leaning her head on Drew's shoulder, cuddling up to him. Blushing he watched Roselia nestle up on the other side. He smiled. May was safe now and that's all that mattered, if she wasn't ready for the tournament, then he wouldn't compete ether.

* * *

In fact now they were pairing up with together for the Double-act Contest final he realised maybe he should register for the contest after the one he was aiming to enter. He then smiled; in his opinion they would be a great team. 

As May groaned breathing deeply, moving a bit closer, yet deep in dream, Drew took May's hand and held it in his hand smiling.

"See May…Friends protect each other… and you're one of the best friends I've ever had…" he said then fell asleep resting his head on hers as they all slept peacefully.

* * *

Aww! Sorry Drew is OC in this chapter! But if you were Drew wouldn't you react the same way? 

Thankz for reviewing guyz!!

plz review this chapter!!

Confessions-of-a-secret-love


	4. Panic

Hey, thakz for reviewing this fic so far!

I admitt this story is very dramatic, if it becomes cheesy dramatic let me know cuz it's supposed to be suspense.

Do I update too fast?

I know I've asked before but oh well!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Poke'mon or any characters**

* * *

Chapter four **

**Panic**

The next morning May opened her eyes to see Drew cuddled up with her and her hand linked in his. She smiled sitting up yawning, then, as Roselia had taken up half the bed, May fell out and landed on the floor. She couldn't believe how much room Roselia was taking up considering it was a pretty tiny Poke'mon!! Due to the noise of May falling, Drew then awoke stretching his arms out.

"Have you been on the floor all night?" he then asked yawning as May shook her head laughing.

"What?" He asked.

"Well looks like the Perfectionist has a bad hair day!" May grinned laughing as Drew rolled his eyes, chucking a pillow at her.

"I'm no perfectionist!" He admitted - May looked at him oddly.

"Don't deny what you think of yourself! Come on you're so full of yourself!"

May said grinning as she chucked the pillow back at him. He only smiled, that was true.

They then one at a time got dressed Drew noticed that May didn't wear anything she wore yesterday, not even the same bag or earrings.

She wore blue top with a jacket over and skinny jeans. She had her hair down freely and nicely.

* * *

Then May sat at the table, Drew following. 

"Sleep well?" He asked kindly as May nodded pouring some milk into her cereal bowl. She crunched her cereal looking out at the sea. He then stood up smiling.

"Look! We're nearly there!!" She gasped as the phone rang. She ran to it and picked it up. The screen lit up showing the people on the other side of the phone.

"MAY are you ok? We rang as soon as we could!" A voice yelled as instantly Drew and May looked at the screen.

* * *

Ash, Max, Brock and May's mum and Dad were on the screen of the phone box. 

May blushed. There was a girl who May didn't recognise. A red-haired girl who was hand in hand with Ash. May then smiled, it must have been Misty.

"May are you ok?" Her mum said right up to the screen crying.

"I want you home now!" Max cried cleaning his glasses.

"The Women rang us and the court session will begin when you get back from your contest." Her dad said sternly.

"I have to go to court??" May said panicking.

"Don't worry…May it's just so we can lock away that nasty boy." Her mum said calmly.

"But what if they don't believe me!!" May cried. Drew hated seeing May like this.

"Relax May! I'm your witness, I was there. He won't get away with it, _I'll _make sure of that."

Drew muttered softly rubbing her shoulder as a supportive friendly gesture.

"Ash is that your girlfriend?" Drew asked.

He pointed at the red-harried girl who blushed. Ash grinned and proudly nodded.

"Yes this is Misty! But is May ok!??!!" Ash asked anxiously.

"Yeah! Drew saved me you guys!!" She said as he smiled waving as May laughed.

"Drew?" her mother asked curiously as Drew smiled.

"That's me!!" he replied waving a hand and flicking his hair to one side. May's mother blushed smiling.

"Oh Drew… hmm… May isn't that the boy you like? Isn't this the one who you said was cute? From the finals in the grand festival contests? I can see why you like him sweetie…" Her mother said smiling. May flushed.

"Mum I never said such things!!" May whined, Drew smirked putting an arm around May.

"Don't worry Mr and Mrs. Maple! May'll be safe with me!!" Drew said changing the subject as May smiled blushing a bit.

"Oh Drew we can't thank you enough! Saving our daughter from that horrible attack…" May's mother said as Max smiled.

"I'm glad you're ok sis!"

He said winking as May smiled.

"Drew's great! I knew he'd come like a hero!!! I knew Drew would come to the rescue with his Roselia!! Drew's Roselia's just awesome!" Drew smiled.

He couldn't agree more there, his Roselia was remarkable.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed Drew you're battling skills must've come on a lot-" Ash said. Drew nodded proudly.

"I always thought you were the sort of secretive and quiet guy-" Ash added naively obviously not understanding the full situation properly as Drew glared.

Misty just rolled her eyes whacking Ash on the head hard.

"Hey mr.wannabe! Dont' start judging Drew." May yelled. Drew sighed pushing May away from the screen.

"Well May that says it all!" Max grinned raising an eyebrow as May sweat-dropped. She knew what was coming and regretted ever retaliating to Ash's pointless comment!

"Give me L, give me an O, give me a V, give me an E; what does that spell??" He asked tauntingly.

May flushing knowing exactly what he meant.

"ur… love?" Drew replied nervously.

"May loves Drew!!!" Max proudly said as May's furry grew. Misty and Ash grinned joining in.

"you wait till I'm back max. I can smash this phone box you know!" She screamed furiously completely discomfited.

"Well that's a relief if you wouldn't mind May. I can't bear to see your face for another second longer… But…hey…hmmm… Drew!!! I think Drew doesn't mind seeing your face though aren't I totally right Drew eh?"

Max asked cheekily, pushing his investigation of Drew and May further.

"Well, we're nearly there!!"

Drew said ignoring Max's question and holding May back from the screen with his hand in her face. May was furious by her brother's behaviour.

* * *

"However do you put up with May's mood swings?" Max asked as Drew shrugged smirking then he flicked his hair. 

"She's not _that_ bad!!" Drew declared as May glew redder.

"Not _THAT_ bad! Excuse me I'm not at all-" she yelled grabbing him by the shoulders aggressively pushing him back and forth.

"May!" Her mother said as May took a deep breath blushing.

"What ever will he think of you if you're mean to him?"

"What's that supposed to mean!" May asked releasing Drew. He grinned offhandedly.

"May loves Drew, May loves Drew May loves-" Max began but Brock stopped him as everyone laughed.

"I don't love Drew!!" May said as much as it hurt to say it.

"Maybe even Drew likes May…" Max said stroking his chin mischievously looking closely and may and Drew as they both blushed.

"Well take care honey." May's mum said smiling.  
"Look after her Drew!" Her Dad added looking at Drew, counting on him.

"Good man!" Ash said nodding as Drew smiled.

"I'll take care of your sister Max." Drew added. Max entered the real world realising his name had been mentioned.

"HEY! You take care of my sister!" Max ordered as Drew grinned.

"Er… I just said I'd take care of her Max!" Drew replied.

Max flushed embarrassed as he obviously wasn't listening to the conversation.

"So now I'm a baby?" May yelled as Drew laughed.

"Calm down May!" Drew said winking at the screen.

"Don't worry I know how she wanders off and how she needs supervision _all_ the time!" he joked sarcastically as everyone exchanged smirks.

Apart from May, who groaned, rolling her eyes, whilst gently hitting him on the shoulder, playfully.

'_Maybe Drew does like May! I hope he does! I'd love to have Drew around more often! He's so cool!'_ Max thought smiling waving at Drew.

"Well bye!!" Drew and May said in unison as they then put the phone down.

* * *

"Departure for May isle in three hours." A voice said from the radio as May and Drew smiled gleefully. 

"My brothers _so _cheeky," May admitted whimpered.

"Sorry!" Drew just smiled shrugging.

"Your brother's a little pushy at times but he's cool!" he smirked opening the cabin door.

Roselia followed them out the door towards the mall. Drew insisted he'd treat her to some shopping after his awful mistake.

"Drew look at this!" She said picking out an outfit which had May written all over it.

"Now that is what I call May!" Drew admitted as she smiled.

It was a light blue t-shirt with a white shirt underneath. There was a frilly White and blue skirt to match and a blue bandana. May's obsession with Bandanas made Drew smile.

"I'm going to buy it!!!" She said smiling as Drew took the clothes.

"You're going to buy it? You're not paying May! _I_ will -I said I'd make it up to you." He insisted as May smiled.

"Fine…" May said pretending not to enjoy being spoiled as he took his wallet out about to give the £50 note to the lady at the counter.

They bought it as May thanked Drew.

* * *

But suddenly the ship began to shake. 

"What in the-"

May fell and landed in Drew's arms unpredictably. He helped her up. People were panicking as the ship began to shake again. May's eyes widened as she watched people flock for the upper deck.

An alarm went off. And people began to panic. And when people panic, other people panic.

May felt the same she did last night. Scared.

* * *

"Drew what's going on?" She asked shaking in fear. 

Drew looked at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. May released herself instantly with tears pricking at her eyes.

FLASHBACK

_"What's wrong baby? I won't hurt you."_

_He said grabbing her by the arms pulling her closer. May tried to escape his clutches yet when she tried he hit her hard on the cheek as tears streamed from her face. No one was on deck to help her._

_He pulled her in closer._

_When May pulled away, Harry heaved her nearer and caught her in deep kiss. She couldn't release herself; his lips were tightly secured on hers._

END FLASH BACK

* * *

"May, come on. Pull yourself together. Do_ not_ panic. I'm sure we've just hit a Majikarp of something." He replied soothingly. 

May nodded taking a deep breath. She then looked at him and the now empty room.

"Let's go check it out May." Drew said in concern. He grabbing her shopping bag and the two of them ran out.

The ship began to tilt slightly an almighty thump was heard.

* * *

They ran through the shopping centre. 

"We have to go to _first deck_, we can get a clear view of our bearings." Drew muttered mostly to himself.

However May heard him.

Her eyes swelled up as they came to the first deck.

This is where it happened. Less than twenty four hours ago, it had happened.

Right here.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Get off me!" She screamed using her arms to try and lift him off her body, as he covered her mouth. _

_"Relax May. You and me alone…" he muttered as tears uncontrollably fell from her face. She tried to helplessly beak free and pinned him down now on top of him, hitting him in the chest hard but he wouldn't release her._

END FLASH BACK

Too many painful memories were there on the first deck for May.

"Drew!" She sobbed.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"You disgust me Harry!! Get off her, get off her now, I mean it." Drew said running over grabbing May round the waist trying to pull her away but Harry shoved Drew awa hard._

_"What's the matter Drew? Can't bear seeing your girlfriend with someone else? Look Drew! Look!" Harry said evilly kissing May again who was so scared she wanted to faint._

_"Stop it! I'm coming May" Drew cried._

END FLASH BACK

"I can't go here, please!" She begged.

* * *

CRASH

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"MAY!" Drew yelled lifting her up bridal style. She flung her arms weakly around his neck crying and weeping. _

_"Drew!" May sobbed crying and panting. Drew grabbed the phone calling the security._

END FLASH BACK

"May come _on_!" Drew said sadly.

"No." She screamed.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"It's ok May. I'm here. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you." He softly muttered as May cried even more clutching Drew tightly. Now Drew felt guilty, if he hadn't left stupidly, May would be safe in her cabin room by now._

_"Don't let him come near me again Drew…" May said crying as Drew watched the security arrive._

END FLASH BACK

"Life or death May?" Drew asked holding his hand out.

She flinched when Drew stretched out his hand.

* * *

Drew was slightly taken aback to see May react this way to him. 

"May… You _can_ trust me…" He said softly.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"Sorry…You were right…" May cried, hugging Drew again._

_"He was a jerk."_

_"A bigger Jerk than Me?" Drew asked as May looked up into his emerald eyes perplexed._

_"May if something worse than what happened did happen to you I could never live with myself." He admitted._

END FLASH BACK

May nodded nervously taking his hand. He was right. She could trust him.

* * *

The two of them ran to the first deck looking out to the sea, something wasn't right, May isle was the other way, what was going on?

* * *

BANG

* * *

"Quick to the captains cabin!" Drew called sprinting manically and pushing everyone out his way. 

"Drew wait for me!" May sighed running after him. Crowds of people were now on the deck looking at the view in confusion- what was going on?

* * *

BANG

* * *

The two of them got the room. Drew checked no-one was around and opened the door...

* * *

"Excuse me?!" A voice yelled angrily. 

"Get out!"

"Drew I think this is the wrong-"

"Er...yeah. Wrong room..." Drew muttered before slamming the door shut.

* * *

CRASH

* * *

Drew's heart beat stopped as the lights began to flicker slightly. He could hear his own breath dispite the panicking of people. 

Thump, thump, thump. Thump, thump, thump. His heart beat got faster. faster and faster, louder and louder until...

* * *

CRASH

* * *

May felt tears to her eyes, where was the banging coming from? 

People were beginning to get scared now and left their cabins.

"Drew..." May whispered in fear.

"Come on, to the first deck!" He yelled bravely.

* * *

As they ran back down to the first deck, They could see May isle slowly getting further away. It then hit Drew. 

"We've changed course! Warn the captain!" Drew said as they ran up to the control room. May's heart was thumping with anticipation, this wasn't going to be like one of those boat movies was it?

* * *

BANG

* * *

"That sounded like a gun shot." Drew gasped clutching May's hand tighter. A gun shot? 

"Where did it come from?" She asked as the two of them looked at each other in shock...Both of them stood motionless in their tracks fear overcoming them. Both of them stood with their mouths open.

"The control room!!" They yelled.

* * *

BANG

* * *

"We have to do _something_," May cried as the lights turned off. Luckily it was still daylight and light managed to creep through. 

Drew ran down the corridor with May following. The captains deck was only another minute away.

The two of them sprinted down the halls knocking any passers by on their feet.

"Here!" Drew yelled skidding to a stop.

Drew opened the door and the two of them could not believe what they saw...

* * *

I hope this wasn't over dramatic guys!!! Thankz for reviewing so far, I would also love to kill Harry but for now it looks like he's out of sight! 

Thankz 4 reading, plz review!


	5. Mission: impossible

ok here's what you've been waiting for...

I do NOT own Poke'mon or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Chapter five**

**Mission: impossible**

Drew and May stood there in horror. Tears entered their eyes. It truly was not a nice sight at all. May wished she never saw it.

* * *

There he was. 

There he was lying on the floor.

On the floor with blood dripping from his head.

On the cold hard blood-stained floor he lay.

There he lay.

There he was.

There he was lying on the floor.

* * *

May screamed distraught crouching by his side.

There he was.

The captain on the floor dead…

* * *

Drew was examining the controls trying to steer the ship back on course.

"It's on auto and it's broken. It's been set for Poke'mon Isle…" He said shivering with fear.

Poke'mon isle, the most deadly island in the whole world, and they were going there. No one survived one day there. But why had someone sent them there?

* * *

A voice sniggered. May shivered, she recognised that sinister voice. In fear May stood up squealing as a figure emerged from the darkness. She felt darkness consume her and when she looked at Drew she instantly thought of him as her shield from this nasty man.

"Drew…" She whimpered as Drew instantly stood in front of May to protect her.

"How did you get out?" Drew said. The boy steeped into the light smirking. It was Harry...

* * *

"I set the alarm off… and killed the captain…" He said laughing.

Then he looked at May who hid behind Drew clasping his shoulder.

"You killed your own_ father_?" Drew asked in disgust. May gasped turning her head away so she couldn't see the sight of the captain.

Drew looked down at the gun on the floor and gasped.

"You _shot_ him?" Drew exclaimed now livid.

"He never treated me like he should have." Harry grunted his eyes burning manically.

"You're not right in the head," Drew muttered starting to get quite scared himself.

He was taking more interest in May than Drew.

* * *

"It's ok May. You're safe." Drew said as Harry laughed. 

"What makes you so sure of that?" The boy asked making May weep again with utter fear.

Harry then pushed Drew aside.

* * *

SMASH

* * *

"Drew!" May gasped.

* * *

Drew hit the glass hard falling to the ground. Luckily the glass that smashed didn't hit him that badly. 

"It's ok…" Harry whispered reaching a hand out to May as Drew watched him terrorize May.

She cringed, escaping Harry's clutches narrowly. And then she punched him in the face. Drew smirked.

* * *

"That's for being a jerk!" May spat sourly. Harry got up grabbing May in rage. 

"We've had this talk Harry, get away now." Drew roared angrily. picking up the pistol from the ground.

May gasped. She knew Drew would never shoot anyone but she began to doubt heself, it was Harry, and he was a nasty man.

"Drew help!" She said.

* * *

Drew walked towards Harry. Harry moved back in fear. Drew's heart was pumping like mad. Inside he was begging for May to be safe.

* * *

Unable to control himself any longer Drew grabbed May by the hand hiding her behind him. 

"DREW, let's go now!" May said smashing the glass behind her with the fire extinguisher on the floor.

* * *

SMASH

* * *

Drew looked above him. He shot the light that fell on Harry trapping him. 

"Stun spre Roselia." Drew roared as Harry became motionless.

Drew grabbed the spark gun, a phone and a radio with and chucked them into the emergency escape bag which contained food, water and everything they need.

Then he clutched May's arm jumping out of the window.

They landed beside one another as Drew helped her up.

* * *

"The first Deck's going to blow! Get off this floor now!! Get off this deck," Drew roared as people rushed down to the second deck and below. 

"Drew are we going to make it to May isle in time?" May cried in fear the boat would sink from the explosion.

* * *

"We have to get to May isle before they get to Poke'mon isle. We will, don't worry! We can broadcast a help call there as the signal's low here. We can call a rescue team before the boat arrives on the shore so everyone can be saved." 

"What about life provisions?" May asked worried. Drew smirked holding a bag in his hands.

"One step ahead of you May!" he replied and held the rucksack tightly.

People from the deck below screamed begging to be taken with May and Drew to be saved. Drew looked down at them tears in his eyes.

"We're going to get help! We'll be back for you, I promise!" Drew roared loudly to the people with sad eyes.

* * *

"Ok! Go beautifly!" May called as Drew called out his Salemence. As the heat from the coming explosion began to intensify Drew and Roselia mounted on Salemence as May clung to her beautifly. 

"GO!" Drew roared as he soared into the Sky. Beautifly couldn't get off the ground. The explosion began as May screamed.

"String shot," May roared as Drew held the web tight flying higher. May just escaped the explosion on the first deck.

He pulled her in as she returned beautifly. She wrapped her arms around his waist clinging on as Salemence Dived fast and flew extremely fast.

May looked back at the boat. The boat was already begginning to become a wreck, they had to save them!

They couldn't let the people down…

* * *

Ahh will they save the people? Will they get to May isle on time? And what will happen to the scary Harry? 

Plz review! Thankz for reading!


	6. The winds of change

Chapter six is here. The winds of change...

Thank you for all your reivews! It's really helped this story progress. I came up with this idea the other day and decided to put it in the story! Enjoy!!

I do NOT own poke'mon.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**The winds of change**

The grey clouds whilred around rumbling slightly as Drew graoned. They weather had become restless since they'd left the ship. It was starting to worry him. Yet he didn't let May see his concern. But when a gust of wind hit them he finally spoke.

"I hope the weather clears up..." He sighed looking up.

May also gazed in fear. The beautiful blue sky had been left behind and had bought horrible black clouds that hovered above them menacingly.

"Look there it is!" Drew called pointing to an island ahead. It was just a small dot in the distance but still it was in sight. It was quite hard to see through the drizzly rain.

* * *

"It's beautiful!" May cried back whilst trying to keep her hair off her face from the breeze. 

"On May's expedition, Drew and myself have found themselves treacherously looking for May isle. The beautiful island is where they'll land. But will they manage to save the ship? Next broadcast same time tomorrow. Smile at the camera Drew!"

May said playfully making a lens with her fingers. Drew sarcastically waved and rolled his eyes whilst grabbing onto Salemence harder after hearing the thunder rumble.

"Can't believe you're still not bored with your little camera thing… Now I've just seen Sad -get _sadder_…" Drew muttered flicking his hair with a smirk brightening up his face. May blushed.

"Yeah well you know what?? Arrogant, _boorish _Drew is about to be evicted from the crew." May humorously yelled.

"Boorish? Who the hell uses that word? What- do you do look through a dictionary and find synonyms to try and confuse me? "

He then grinned at his comment forgetting about the weather.

He continued to rub it in even more:

"Boorish, hah, do you have a pocket dictionary with you now or something-"

"-Oh shut-up Drew, I just so happen to have better vocabulary than you do." She snapped rudely.

"May's expedition definitely needs a _proper_ director… I know! Why not change it to Drew's fantastic expedition…" Drew replied smugly.

"Trust Mr.overconfident to make his show Drew's _fantastic_ expedition. It can't just be average can it? No it has to be _fantastic_!!! That's it Drew- the perfectionist! Who's in favour to chuck him into the sea?" She asked teasingly.

Salemence and Roselia nodded making Drew redden.

"Well who's in favour of making sure May never says ancient outdated words again?" Drew said.

Salemence too nodded along with Roselia unable to refuse to participate in that vote. May rolled her eyes looking at the island that lay ahead.

"Hey how long do you reckon till we're there?" She asked.

"About another hour or so." Drew replied calmly. The island was in view but it was still very far.

But of course- this is when things begin to get bad. Very, very bad.

* * *

The weather had began to get qutie scarce since they'd left the boat, and it was now begginning to rain harder. But they didn't expect what happened next.

* * *

FLASH

* * *

A blinding light of lightening then darted down rapidly hitting the ocean below them causing a small wave to splash up at them. May screamed in shock. 

"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder." Drew mocked.

* * *

BOOM

* * *

The thunder crashed down causing Drew to jump in shock. He clinged tighter to the poke'mon trembling slightly. may raised her eyebrows. 

"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder." She teased in response.

"Ha- You're hilarious." Drew sarcastically said. There arguementative moment then stopped as soon as the thunder rumbled once more.

May whimpered from behind as the rain pelted hard on her back.

"We can't fly in this." Drew grunted.

He looked back and saw the ship was not too far. He then flicked his hair and ordered Salemence to fly back.

"Drew, we have to get to May isle!" May cried in shock but he didn't listen.

"You said yourself the people need-"

* * *

BOOM

* * *

"-And we can't do that to them!" She replied cut off by the thunder. 

"May, the lightening is too dangerous, can't you see we're right in the middle of the storm?" He asked her.

May didn't repsond. She shut her eyes tightly as hail began to crash down intensely. The two trainers flinched as the small ice hit them forcefully. Salemence was looking very distressed and weary.

* * *

Lightening stuck again as the they narrowly missed the big fork. May felt herself shiver with fear. She held onto Drew as he swallowed-hard feeling the winds surge around them faster and faster. 

Drew's eyes cast below and he then saw the raging waters and massive waves fighting each other as if it was a competition of the biggest waves.

"May, don't look down." He yelled. Salemence battled through the now feirce winds.

"Why can't I-"

"Just _Don't_." he snapped. She nodded shutting her eyes obediently.

The wind speed began to pick up more and the waters rumbled hungrily beneath them.

* * *

"Drew are we going to make it?" The bruntette whispered. 

Frailty was prevailing over her. She felt the wind knock Salemence down slightly.

"I don't know..." He muttered in response. His blurry eyes looked up and saw the boat, not too far away.

"Come on salemence you can do it." May shouted in enthusiasm.

The Poke'mon nodded trying to maintain complete balance within the air. Yet when it tried, it seemed impossible- the winds were beginning to reach frightening speeds and the rain made sure no-one could see further than ten yards.

* * *

May, out of complete panic gave into temption, and looked down at the raging seas below. 

She then bolted her eyes shut screaming.

"That's scary!" She shouted.

"I told you _not_ to look down." Drew sighed.

'_And what does she do? She looks down_. _How ironic.'_ He thought to himself.

But when he looked down and saw the seriousness of the weather, he gulped- would they make it?

A powerful gust of wind drained Salemence of it's last energy. It shut it's eyes beginning to fall…

* * *

SPLASH

* * *

Into the sea they fell. The raging waters making it hard for them to reach the surface. Immediately Drew returned Salemence and his Roselia. He searched the waters for May. Where was she?

* * *

May dove out of the waters gasping for breath. That gust of wind had pushed them down pretty deep into the sea. The water attempted to drown her one more but she resisted and searched for the emerald haired boy. Where was he?

* * *

BOOM went the thunder once more.

* * *

"May?" He yelled trying to swim against the seas. 

But the sea pulled him back whirling him around.

"Drew?" May chocked on her words.

Her spirit lifted- he was nearby.

"Drew!" She repeated. May viciously tried to swim against the current.

Her eyes briefly caught the eyes of another's.

Tears spurted from her eye as she reached out. The sea was dragging them in opposite directions.

* * *

"May!" Drew shrieked. He reached his hand out, his fingers barely able to touch hers. 

The sea dragged him under callously.

May's heartbeat stopped as she waded bravely.

* * *

Drew felt the water consume his lungs. He couldn't give up; he couldn't leave May in the sea on her own. 

He flew up to the surface right beside May.

"Drew, you're alright!" She screamed managing to be heard over the thunder.

* * *

The winds blew the waves once more as the two of them held each other tight. 

"Do _not_ let go." Drew commanded through desperate intakes of air.

May panted heavily whilst spitting out water.

"I won't." She promised.

* * *

The two of them began to feel weak as the waves shoved them around ferociously. 

"Drew." May cried.

"Don't let go." He said firmly tightening his grip on her.

May felt her heart come to a stop.

* * *

The thunder roared deafeningly and an almighty flash of light blinded her eyes. 

She shut her eyes and knew all she could do now was pray- and pray hard.

* * *

Drew shut his eyes begging for a miracle. A massive wave enshrouded the two and Drew completely blocked out. He could hear May attempting to scream his name under water but he had lost all energy to stay awake. 

May grabbed him heaving him up the surface.

After one more perilous wave May too blacked out being dragged by the strong current…

* * *

And by chance, an island, a beautiful desolated island was in sight. The island everyone dreaded, the island no-one wanted to go to. May and Drew were swept across the stormy sea to the soft sandy beach. And there they lay, unconscious, on none other but Poke'mon Isle…

* * *

Uh-oh looks like they're stuck on the island inhabited by the most evil poke'mon on the planet- Super Poke'mon...How will they save the people now? This is where the _real _story begins people! 

I hope you like this!! This chapter took ages to write- I hope I made it exciting and full of suspense.

Thankz for reading!!

Plz review!!


	7. Some rescue mission

Oh my god- I'm so getting into this, I've like added so much to this story! Thankz for reviewing and reading guys!

Hope you like this chapter!!

Here we go!

I do NOT own poke'mon

Oh by the way, do u think this story is ok? Cuz I'm a bit worried it's not good enough.

Anyway hope u enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**Some rescue mission**

"May!" a voice shouted. May could feel someone hovering over whilst shoving her gently.

"Stop..." She groaned. Drew sighed. This was serious.

"MAY! This is seirous, we're stranded!" He yelled in fear.

May sat up instantly. She was soaking wet, she looked at the ground and knew why, she was in mildly shallow waters, not far off the coast of an island.

Looking around, her eyes cast to Drew. Her eyes widened glistening with tears, instantly, she smiled hugging him.

"Oh my god- we _survived_? I thought you were dead! I thought you were-I t-t-hought y-y-you w-we-" She began to mumble as tears fell from eyes gently.

"May, I'm ok and so are you." Drew replied gently returning a soft hug as she stood up.

She fell into his arms and cried. So much had happened recently. As she hugged him, May's thoughts drifted to how mature he had grown. Sure he was still arrogant but he had a certain sense of kindness about him. There was a charm about him he didn't possess before.

* * *

Releasing Drew and finally calming a bit, she took in his first statement. Stranded? But they had landed on May isle hadn't they? 

She look at their sorroundings, it was beautiful, mountains high and majectic gleaming. A volcano stood tall in the distance and the forests sparkled green blowing in the breeze. The soft sand beneath her feet and the crystal water was calm once more. It looked too quiet, was this really May isle?

"This place is beautiful!" May remarked. She gazed at Drew and Roselia who were gazing at her oddly.

"Do you know where we are?" Drew asked seriously with a tone of fear in his voice.

"May Isle aren't we?" She asked.

"No. We've been swept by the sea to Poke'mon isle." Drew commented keeping his voice low.

"Poke'mon isle? But isn't that the island you said was really bad?" She whimpered gazing around.

Now knowing they were somewhere dangerous her sorroundings changed. The trees looked like they were going to pluck her off the sand and crush her, the moutains looks revengeful and the volcano was raging with fury.

"Look." Drew hissed as his Roselia pointed out to sea. May didn't look she was in a state of shock. Poke'mon isle- no he was joking, it was impossible.

"Look." Drew repeated again slightly irritated. May's eyes cast upon the ocean. The big ocean, and a...

* * *

"You see the boat? You see how close it is ocmpared to before we left?" 

"Oh my god- how long were we out for? We should've got a signal by now Drew, this is _awful_ and-"

May paused yelping in pain. Drew watched her fall over in shock.

"May?" He asked crouching beside her.

"Sorry, my leg just, ow." She complained trying to stand up once more.

The boat was in clear view now, it looked quite close. They couldn't let them crash here, not here. Anywhere but here.

"Hey let me carry you to the beach." Drew suggested softly.

"But I'm on the beach." She snapped.

"No, you're lying in shallow water, you'll catch a cold. Now come on." He said taking her hand and lifting her up. She blushed slightly as he waded through the shallows.

* * *

"Hey Drew this island's no that bad, it looks great to me." May admitted. 

She knew the cold hard truth but was merely trying to convince herself. It looked ok didn't it?

"Do you suffer short-term memory loss or something? Yeah…but like I said a _million_ times…the Poke'mon- that's another story…" Drew whinged he walked slowly to the sand.

Finally he reached shore where the water and sat May down by the water that tickled her toes.

* * *

They then both in exhaustion lay beside each other on the soft sands looking up to the clouds. It was such a divine day, the sapphire sky with only a few clouds. Salemence and Roselia sat down talking and throwing sand at each other. 

"I can't walk any further. My legs are killing me! Let's rest for god's sake! Actually I'll rest…Seeing as you think you're Mr.Incredible; you go ahead and set up camp while I relax…"

May complained rubbing her sore legs.

"So I've gone from Mr.Overconfident to Mr.Incredible. I prefer Mr.Incredible! But that remark of yours was so… So _boorish_ of you May!!!"

Drew replied smirking contemptuously and enjoying taunting her as she glared.

"Please," She said through laughs.

"Let that drop now!!" The two of them laughed and appeared to be enjoying themselves.

"Hold on, Roselia use magical leaf," Drew ordered. Roselia smiled gently healing May's leg.

"Thank You Roselia, that feels so much better now." She sighed.

"Oh I get no thank you?" Drew retorted as she giggled.

* * *

The sun pelted down on them. Drew looked at May who stared into the sky. 

He smiled; perhaps being with her would be a good chance to get to know her.

She then rolled onto her side using the sand as a pillow for her head. She looked into Drew's eyes entranced by the magic suddenly cast upon the two of them. The silence was comforting as Drew rolled over to his side. Both very close to one another May kept smiling feeling herself flush more. Drew felt spellbound, captivated.

"You know this island doesn't seem so bad _now_ does it?" May asked laughing.

Drew nodded speechless. He was breath-taken by May's beauty. She shone like a miraculous star that had fallen from the sky; her white teeth exposed in her smile made her look absolutely brilliant.

Forgetting that Roselia was watching yet alone even there, Drew and May moved their faces closer to each other still gazing into one another's eyes. They'd fallen into their own little dream world. Sparks were flying through their eyes and the chemistry between them was triggered off. Drew's nose rubbed against hers gently as May grinned, her hands gently touching his pale cheek.

"May…" Drew whispered smiling running a hand through her smooth brown hair.

"Yes…" She whispered back rubbing her nose against his soothingly. Her forehead rubbed against his affectionately.

"I-…" he began but suddenly sat up after hearing 'Roselia' speak.

"What?" May asked sitting up. Nether of them understood what just happened and immediately jumped away from each other blushing energetically. In the now orquad silence, Drew coughed beginning to speak.

He smiled looking at May who refused to look in his eyes. She couldn't understand waht had just happened.

Now she wanted to run away and just leave him there alone. But there was the look of regret and delight in his eyes. Not one of them could perceive it but they both looked enormously satisfied.

* * *

"Right, I'll try to call the rescue team and shoot the spark gun in the air. And you can go_ boor_ off and be _boorish_…" He explained smirked continuing to mock her on her odd language. 

He returned Salemence lifting May up taking her further into the shore as her legs were still awfully sore.

"I wish you would shut-up but I have no duck tape…" May sighed.

"Can you take it from here?" Drew puffed as May nodded jumping from his arms slowly sitting down. She sat beside him smiling.

"What's wrong May? Do you have to rely on me?" he observed as May rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to rely on you!" She yelled back angrily as he flicked his hair.

"Yeah right." He said lying back on the ground. May smirked getting up kicking sand at him as he groaned.

"I'll go find some wood and some fruit to eat with Combusken and your Marill." May said grabbing a phone from the bag. Drew sent Marill out.

"Marill. Look after May ok-"

"Look after me!! What do you take me for? A baby or something?!" She yelled furiously as Marill sweat-dropped.

"Ring me when you're there May ok?" Drew said cautiously.

May grinned taking out her phone. She sighed, no signal.

* * *

"No signal!" She said then continued. 

"Hey it's not like I'm going to…" However May stopped sighed and turned heading for the forest.

They both knew May's next words but she couldn't say them. Drew got up from the sand and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"MAY!" Drew said.

"Be careful ok?" May nodded then with Torchic and Marill by her side they ran.

Her amber fire Poke'mon smiled as Marill sent radio waves through the earth to ensure it was all safe to walk ahead. However, as they walked, May shuddered watching Drew from the shore fiddle with the radio equipment. It was a shudder of joy as butterflies suddenly flew through her.

* * *

"Combusken! Busken _(you and Drew are a great item)_!!" Combusken said happily jumping in the air. May blushed. 

"No Combusken! Drew and I are not together!!" She said waving her hands frantically whilst tremendously blushing. She then takes some fruit from the trees quickly and puts it in the basket.

"Rill? Marill! Marill rill- rill, Marill, Marill rill, Marill!!!! _(Eh? Yeah right! You're kidding- you're always flirting!)_" Marill then said grinning. Combusken puts grass on its head to represent Drew's hair. May stood their, arms folded with a grin on her face wanting to see what Combusken was doing. Then Marill picked up a red fruit and put it on its head. Then they pretended to kiss.

"HEY! What are you trying to say?!" May roared loudly as her Poke'mon laughed.

Marill, sitting on the soft ground, giggled.

"Marill, rill! _(Drew is lovesick!!)_!" It said as May flushed even more screwing up her face.

"Drew likes me?" May asked putting a hand to each cheek then shaking her head frenetically.

But May doubted Marill's theory. Combusken and Marill laughed again doing an impression of Drew and May.

"Combusken…Combusken Busken…Combusken!! _(May… I love you…KISS ME!!!)"_

"Marill, rill!! Ma-? Marill! Marill, Marill!! _(Drew I love you… Kiss? Oh!!! YOU KISS ME!!)"_

"You guys stop it! Please!" May pleaded falling on her knees screaming in frustration. May's orange Poke'mon smirked chucking the green grass away.

"Now let's get some wood guys…" May said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drew was having some difficulties as well. Roselia was still teasing him about May as Drew sighed. 

"Roselia!! Roselia sell Roselia… Roselia…SELL Selia Roselia!!? Roselia Rose Selia!! Selia Roselia Roselia!! ROSELIA! Selia… _(Drew! Didn't you realise you were about to KISS on the beach? Drew and May! May loves Drew, Drew!! LOVE! AWWW…)_"

"ARGH! Roselia! I'm trying to work here!" He said angrily hiding the fact that he was already worried about May. He fiddled with the phone trying to get the rescue station so he could call in. her then heard a very fuzzy voice...

A SIGNAL! Any signal would do- as long as _someone_ knew. Anyone! They were desperate for help!

"Hello?" Drew said whacking the phone hard.

"Can I help you?" The fuzzy faint voice replied. Drew grinned.

"Yes!!" He panted relieved laughing in shock. He flicked his green hair from his face.

"I'm on the Green-valley ship that departed from bittersweet city yesterday at seven AM. We're set for May isle," He blushed at May's name grinning then continued.

"But we've changed course! And the boat's heading towards Poke'mon isle where the super Poke'mon are."

"Super Poke'mon??" The voice eagerly asked as Drew confirmed it.

"Yes sir. Please my friend and I are on the shore of Poke'mon isle the boat is about another day away from severely crashing here. When it crashes the ship will fall to pieces. Please help rescue the crew and all their Precious Poke'mon." Drew begged as the voice laughed.

"Precious Poke'mon eh? Ok. Don't worry we'll be there in an hour or so." The voice said.

"Within 24 hours! Fantastic! Wait do I know you? I've heard you're voice from somewhere?!"

Drew said but the man hung up as Drew threw himself to the floor sighing and smiling. They were saved.

* * *

The man who was on the other side of the signal grinned smartening up his back uniform whilst patting a Meowth by his side with gratitude. It purred and smiled. **(A/N: Remember this name.)**

"Jack," He called in a cold voice thorugh his phone.

"Sir."

"Jack, I would like to run and errand for me with your best troops."

"Ok sir- what?"

"We have a mission for you- a sort of _resuce_ mission as they say,"

The man then chuckled softly as the other man did too. Their conversation deepened until the man hung up.

* * *

This was their chance to rule the world… A boat full of rare Poke'mon, more recruits, an island full of super Poke'mon! The Island with the unknown location was finally revealed, and now it was all there's! The island they'd been searching for! That foolish boy had led them right to it.

It was too good to be true! Nothing could stop them now… Thanks to Drew who had no idea what he'd just done, they were about to reach the level of invincibility…

* * *

Oh my god- who are they? What are they planning? 

I hope you're enjoying it!!

Plz review! Thankz!


	8. The first encounter

Thankz for reviewing, I'm glad this fic has got good reviews!

i do NOT own poke'mon

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**The first encounter**

As Drew rejoiced in finding a signal, May gulped looking at a dark shadow that had fallen over her. She picked up some wood trying to ignore the fact something was behind her.

'_Don't turn around May… Don't turn around…'_ She muttered to herself clutching a poke' ball tightly.

* * *

"Go beautifly!" May called screaming as Beautifly came out with sparkling dust around it. 

'_When's Ash's Pikachu when you need it?'_ May groaned. She stared into the creature's red evil eyes.

The Poke'mon looked like an absol but twice the size. It was black and had a white heart shape on the side of it. Its claws were long and sharper than the edge of a decently filed knife. Instantly as it roared May screamed, her beautifly hid behind May in fear. Marill and Combusken stood tall with hope in their eyes.

"Marill- water gun!" May shrieked as it hit the Poke'mon that created a barrier around itself. The monster unaffected walked towards May. The earth shook as May and her Poke'mon decided to retreat.

"Run," May yelled as her Poke'mon hid inside a shelter May ran after them.

But the monster grabbed her by the leg dangling her upside down. She screamed biting the monster trying to escape and attempting to hide with the Poke'mon. They hid in a hollow part of a tree nearby as quick as they could. It dug its claws in scraping out the dirt and leaves which camouflaged them. The sharp claws brushed against May as her arm bled staining her clothes and skin with pain. She shut her eyes seizing Marill and Combusken tightly.

Then she shut her eyes, whispered and prayed to be saved. The monster screeched in trepidation as it ran off leaving May and the Poke'mon. Why had it run away?

They got out and the shelter collapsed as they scarcely escaped. With mud and dirt on her face May got up from the ground running as fast as she could to the beach.

* * *

"May!" Drew yelled watching May run into his arms. 

"What happened back there?"

"Monsters…" May whispered panting.

"You're right, this island is insane in that forest!" She added.

She glared at Combusken and Marill who were still doing impression of May and Drew behind Drew's back. Roselia was doing a kiss face as Drew rolled his eyes releasing May with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Fruit is here!" She said sitting beside him on the sandy beach. 

"We've got the rescue team on their way. They'll be here by tomorrow!" He said smiling taking a piece of fruit.

"HEY! Drew! We need to save this stuff!" May said snatching it breaking it in half.

"If we share then they'll be enough in case the team don't get here in time." She said as he nodded agreeing.

"Do you do survival class or something?" Drew teased sarcastically as May glared faking a laugh.

She took out her phone trying her signal once more but it was no use. She sighed grinning having an idea.

"Come with me a sec!" May replied as he obediently followed shrugging at Roselia who did a kissing impression. Drew flushed and left Roselia on the beach.

* * *

"Why are you attempting to get us lost? Especially when there are monsters living here." Drew said panting. May ignored his comment running further into the woods. 

The trees were big and bold, good shelter too.

"I want to show you something I saw a while ago!!" She replied dragging him through the tough obstacles.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked oddly following her.

"Look Drew!!" May beamed happily. He looked ahead and gasped amazed.

"That's impossible!" Drew said walking up to a tree.

The tree was like an oak tree, big but flowered roses. Beautiful roses. These red roses were blooming a lot bigger than the average rose.

"What kind of island is this anyway??" He asked smiling as he smelt the rose's fragrance and instantly was refreshed and soothed.

"A beautiful one!!" May laughed then she grinned, watching Drew breathe in the relaxing aroma.

"Come on there's _more_!!" May replied excitedly but he sat down under the tree shutting his eyes.

"No- wait! May come here!" he said softly as she sat beside him shutting her eyes. She smiled, beautiful tunes of birds could be heard, she scent of rose petals, the soothing breeze blowing through her hair and brushing against her skin. The tranquillity.

"Lovely huh?" he sighed still with his eyes shut as May nodded leaning her head on his shoulder. He blushed opening his eyes then smiled leaning his head against the trunk of the tree. The two of them sat there in the tranquil silence, enjoying the peace and relaxation. Of course though, this being poke'mon isle and them being in the middle of the forest meant that the peace could not be enjoyed for long.

A shadow perched over them. A sinister creature enshrouded their presence. Drew stood up May cowering behind him.

* * *

"Er…Drew…meet the super poke'mon…" She whispered shivering.

* * *

This chapter was a bit rubbish wasn't it:( 

Thankz for reading plz review.

PS- Do u like the cliff hangers? Tell me!

xx


	9. Signs of hope

Here's chapter nine!! I'm too excited I don't really want to write much up here- sorry!

I do NOT own Poke'mon or any of it's characters

Enjoy guyz and thankz for reviewing so far!

So how will they handle the super poke'mon?

* * *

**Chapter nine**

**Signs of hope**

"What the-!" Drew gasped shocked by the poke'mon's size and aggressive nature.

This one was different to the one May encountered. It was a giant tryanitar-like Poke'mon black with a white heart shape on its head.

"Where's the other one?" may asked in confusion.

"There's another one?" Drew shrieked in shock. He'd only heard stories of this island- now these stories were becoming reality, things were worse than the fiction he'd read.

"Drew…" May muttered as Drew began to feel like a hero more and more. Drew was beginning to like these creatures; it gave him an excuse to embrace May.

Confident, May called Drew's Roselia to the field but before she did that the monster lashed at Drew slicing his arm deeply.

"DREW. Are you ok?" She screamed running to his side.

As soon as the monster saw this, it was stunned and ran away bewildered. Just like the other monster had when May hugged her Poke'mon…

What were these monsters so afraid of? What did the heart symbol mean?

* * *

May helped Drew limp his way back to the beach and layed down beside him, looking into the Sky. 

"Why did it run?" Drew asked.

"_I_ must've scared it with my super scream." May boasted proudly. Drew laughed.

"Yeah right." He muttered sardonically.

She looked at the sun shining down. It's warmth was pleasing but she needed to cool down.

"I'm going for a swim!" May confirmed getting up smiling.

"And how're you going to do that?" he called back smartly looking at her clothes. She then blushed.

"I'll figure a way out!" She said as Drew groaned.

"Sure you will…" Drew muttered sarcastically under his breath so she couldn't hear.

Something had grown between Him and her, He felt more attracted, more fascinated by her. But that was surely because he was a teenager and his hormones were all over the place? Or was it that he really did like May?

* * *

"You watch you arrogant know it all!!" May said grinning looking in the black bag Drew brought with him. Out of the bag came the outfit Drew brought her. 

"Hey -I payed good money for that! Don't tell me you're going to swim in that!!" He said angrily getting up as she shook her head.

"No! I'm swimming in what I'm wearing! I came prepared see!"

She said grinning taking her bag off her waist along with her poke' gear, socks and shoes. She then climbed up a rock diving into the water. Floating on the surface she smiled.

"Come on Drew come on in! That cut could do with some good cleansing." May said.

Drew rolled his eyes taking his Jacket off hanging it up. Then he took his T-shirt off leaving him with his trousers which he rolled up. He stood on the shore of the beach watching May wade deeper.

"What are you my mother?" he asked then groaned.

"Obviously _not_…" he added as he watched May giggle at the sight of him.

It was obvious he worked out and his body was very toned. May couldn't help but look at him.

Trying to find a way to take her eyes of him she secretly blushed whilst diving back under the water. Drew jumped in shivering.

* * *

"You failed to mention it was cold." Drew grumbled smirking looking for May but he couldn't see her. 

His arm stung but right now that didn't bother him. He just wanted to find May.

Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Boo!" May said laughing.

Drew grinned grabbing her hands and twisting around so that he was facing her now. She looked so amazing with the light shinning into her eyes. In May's opinion Drew looked amazing too.

To break the silence May splashed water at him that made him laugh despite the fact that he was spitting out the water as well.

"Ok now you've asked for a water fight and you know what happens to people who challenge _me_ to a water fight? They lose."

Drew said smirking swimming towards her as she turned on her back kicking water from her feet in his face.

"HEY!" He said. She laughed swimming further out to sea.

"May don't go too far out!" Drew cautiously added as May then grinned.

"Too_ scared_?" May taunted raising an eyebrow whilst floating gently.

"No!!!" he instantly said swimming up to her. They were quite far out now.

"Ok race you back!!" She said trying to swim back but when she tried the current pulled them both out more. Fear struck them.

* * *

"How do we get back now?" May asked panicking clinging to Drew who sighed remaining calm. 

"Now May all Good Poke'mon Co-ordinaters should surely know not to panic."

He said grinning as she blushed, controlling her anger. May got the impression something was hovering over them, she could hear the sea behind them, but it sounded much more…vigorous.

However, when she turned she screamed panicking again. The sea behind them was almost rumbling, erupting like a...wave? A giant wave?

* * *

"Ty and stay calm about that!!" May said pointing towards a massive colossal wave heading towards them. Drew then gasped. 

"That's been made by a super Poke'mon-"

"Now Drew sweetie, we don't have _time _for your smart _cute_ little theories!! There is a tidal wave coming, does it really matter _what_ caused it?"

May said blushing harder realising she had just called Drew cute. He looked at her shocked. She'd called him sweetie, cute?

"Don't treat me like I'm five May! My theories are perfectly true thank you very much!" He yelled as May's eyes narrowed glaring at him.

"We're going to drown again, and you're complimenting yourself? You're so big-headed!"

May roared as Drew groaned grabbing her by the hand.

* * *

"Take a deep breath!" 

Drew said gasping as May took a deep grabbing his hand tighter and diving under the water with him. The force of the wave was unbelievable. May couldn't imagine yet alone believe an ordinary Poke'mon could've caused it. But suddenly, she felt faint, weak and Blacked-out.

Drew sighed holding her close to him as he began to swim to the surface, May floated on top of him as he swam back to the shore gradually with the help from a few more severe waves. And as he got to the shore May on his shoulders, he saw a blue marine Poke'mon swim under the sea roaring. It jumped out of the sea and then back in.

Drew dropped May in astonishment. It was Kyogre. Did it cause that wave?

* * *

"Oh gees." Drew said scratching his neck in guilt. 

He'd dropped May luckily on the sand. He lay her down on the sand leaning over her; he put his head to her chest trying to hear her heartbeat. It was in the very distance and slow but thankfully there was a heartbeat.

Roselia did an impression of Drew kissing May and he blushed.

"Roselia! What? I have to do that?" he said embarrassed realising Roselia meant Drew had to do the kiss of life.

"But I've never kissed anyone before…" he said as he then swallowed-hard crouching over May.

His qualities were Poke'mon co-ordinating. He'd never thought about girls before. Girls thought about him but he'd never had time for girls.

In fact to think he'd never kissed a girl by the age of eighteen was embarrassing. Definitely something he was sure to keep to himself... Especially when girls loved him- they expected him to have had loads of girlfriends.

Her cherry lips glew brightly with elegance. To think that Harry had attempted to kiss and touch such a beautiful girl in such an aggressive way and without permission appalled him

'_She's not a girl anymore'_, Drew thought smiling. She had grown into a fine young woman. They were both eighteen now.

"OH for god sake my friends dying!"

He yelled and snapped out of his day dream holding her nose and taking a deep breath pressing his lips to her giving her the air he breathed. He waited but May didn't awake. He then took another deep breath pressing his lips gently against hers. Somehow he felt the kiss being returned by May.

However when she opened her eyes to see Drew crouching over her with his lips tightly pushed on hers made her scream as she pushed him off. He flushed as she stood up angrily.

* * *

"What _are _you doing?" She yelled slapping him as he sighed. 

"It's called the kiss of life." He replied clutching his aching cheek.

"The kiss of…??… Oh…" May said blushing as she sweat dropped in embarrassment,

"Sorry Drew! It's just I wasn't expecting to wake up and see you kissing me was I?" She asked giggling girlishly.

Drew kept his cool and casually flipped his hair.

"It was the kiss of life. Technically Not a proper kiss May. Don't start assuming I'm going to kiss you again although you want me to-"  
"I never said I wanted you to kiss me though did I!"

May said angrily. Drew groaned.

"Well you would've died if I didn't do it." Drew murmured as May growled.

"Oh and you care now?" May asked roaring with rage as Roselia sighed watching the two squabble.

"I've always cared for you! You don't care for me-"

"Yes I do!!" May screamed back as he looked at her wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Get off!" May viciously said moving further away. Confused Drew held his tears inside and haughtily panted.

"Well I didn't really want to kiss you ether."

Drew said in a '_as a matter a fact'_ tone. That was a lie and May groaned.

The pressure was getting to him.

Angrily, he yelled in anger then turned to face May with a few tears in his eyes.

"You know what? I've saved your life like three times in two days and all you're doing is shoving it back in my face? I can't take this anymore!!" He yelled sighing as he ran off leaving a red Rose behind.

* * *

"DREW! I didn't mean it I'm sorry!" She shouted in despair but he slowed down walking away. This was the second time she'd been the one to the most Drewlike thing. 

Roselia stayed by May's side comfrotingly.

She lay on the sand imaging Drew's lips still on hers; she wrapped her arms around him and cherished the kiss…???

"WHA!? Why am I thinking about him like that?" May yelled in shock sitting up blushing.

* * *

Drew turned raising an eyebrow. Who was she thinking about? He looked at her and laughed, he couldn't just leave her now. She was just too vulnerable and innocent to leave. She was like a child- she wouldn't last a day on her own. He walked over and looked at the rapidly darkening sky. This day had been long. The boat was growing scarely close, Drew just hoped the rescue team came in time. 

"Look…" He sighed in stress.

"Aren't you going to sleep yet?" he asked her pointing to the night sky that was a deep dark.

"You treat me like a child!" May groaned lying on the sand shivering. He layed beside her grinning.

"Well you know you act like a child May…" He began.

She took his sarcastic insult well and sighed deeply.

"I'm not the arrogant one here." She muttered as he looked at her ironically.

"No May, really you are quite arrogant when you want to be…" Drew admitted smirking. She shrugged turning her back to him shutting her eyes.

"I'm tired. Night." She said. Drew looked at her and smiled.

"Night…" he whispered then too shut his eyes.

* * *

Aww I decided to end this chapter without a cliffhanger. I hope you're remembering that name guys! Ha- I bet you're all paranoid now about the name, well don't worry just keep it in your head... 

Thankz for reading plz reveiw!


	10. Rescue team?

Yay, Chapter ten is here guyz!!

I'm glad u guyz like this story btw- thankz fore reviewing it!!

I do NOT own poke'mon

Enjoy :p

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Rescue team?**

The next morning May awoke and smiled looking at Drew skim stones across the water.

"You know you're not bad at that!" She replied rubbing her eyes sitting beside him on a rock. He smirked flicking his hair.

"You couldn't do any better!" He grunted grinning.

She raised an eyebrow and without a word, she was prepared to throw a stone so delicately and smoothly into the water, shutting her eyes and let her soul relax. She threw it and watched it skim nine or even ten times. She then smiled yawning.

* * *

He sat beside her. 

"Weren't expecting that eh?" She asked smiling as he smiled impressed.

"You do know you could do a pretty good water display with that and a water Poke'mon." He began as she rolled her eyes knowing what was coming next.

"But you don't have a water Poke'mon so…well you do, but it's weak…" he taunted her pulling a face.

Groaning May slapped a hand across her face laughing.

"Er-Why are you laughing?" he asked confused as she laughed harder.

"I'm tired please!" She mumbled through laughs.

"Right… I'm confused… so you laugh when you're tired? Ok…I thought you couldn't be any weirder!!" he teased as she glared at him. She enjoyed his sarcastic remarks- they made her smile.

"Shut-up!" She replied standing up. He looked at her and tried to skim a stone but it only fell miserably into the water.

"Drew! Watch the expert!" May boasted skimming another stone. With that she brushed the dirt off her clothes and grinned walking off.

"And you call me arrogant??" He yelled back as she shrugged lying down on the sand.

* * *

May looked up at the blue sky laughing as Drew tried to skim stones, determined not to fail. May grinned. 

"Except it. You _can't_ do it." She shouted as he turned glaring.

"I will! You watch! By the next ten minutes I will have skimmed a stone!" He called back arrogantly flicking his hair again.

* * *

For the next ten minutes Drew tried extremely hard to skim a stone but could not at all. 

Then he shut his eyes and relaxed as May did. He traced the smooth stone and took a deep breath. He felt it's smooth texture and lifted his hand gently. And with a slick wrist movement, he then threw it again with so much force only resulting for him to fall over into the water.

* * *

May broke out into fits of laughter. He got out shaking his wet clothes and groaning. 

"Have a nice swim?" May sarcastically asked as he sat down next to her. As he was wet; the sand stuck to him.

"This just gets better and better!!" she muttered.

He heard and stood up. Drew groaned when he saw sand had stuck to his t-shirt.

"Ten minutes have passed Drew. I haven't seen you skim any stones yet…" May chanted in a sing-song voice.

"Whatever." He grunted rudely walking off in a mood.

"Drew, aren't the rescue team here yet?" She asked. Drew chuckled- how oblivious could she possibly be?

"Do you see a rescue team May? No they're _not_ here yet- they said they'd be here right about now. Good observation, keep up the _fantastic_ work." He sarcastically called back.

May only laughed shutting her eyes.

* * *

Drew always made her smile- but why? He was always so mean to her- so why did she actually enjoy arguing with him? 

The moment she opened her eyes, all she could hear was an annoying buzzing noise. It grew louder. It sounded like… helicopters…. She smiled.

A rescue team.

* * *

This was short, it's just a filler chapter really to be honest and it was bad wasn't it? 

Next chapter reveals who that man was...and I hope you remembered that name :p hehe you're all paranoid about the name!!!

Cuz it's VERY important for next chapter :p by the way- the next chapter may shock you a bit- I mean a lot!

A rescue team? Or is it?

Plz review!! Thankz 4 reading!

Confessions

x


	11. A Broken promise

Hey guys, you'll find out why it's rated T in this chapter- I think I went a bit overboard and I'm sorry if it's too dramatic I just love writing tension building scenes, I really hope you like this cuz it has taken forever and I'm hoping it's the best chapter so far.

I'm hoping this will be a bit of a shock/thriller for you all so plz plz I really hope you enjoy it

I do NOT own Poke'mon

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**A broken promise**

She got up looking at a helicopter fly towards the island.

"Ahh? Drew what do I do? Fire the spark gun?" She asked unsure. Drew ran over unsure himself too. And then he took in what she'd just said. A gun? A gun? They had a gun?

"…What gun?" He asked watching the helicopters from the distance come nearer. May showed the spark gun and held it tightly in her hands. Drew looked at her hopefully.

"You tell me what to do?! You're the one who went to survival classes!" He snapped in dispair.

The engines were roaring and he could hear people screaming with joy from the boat. As May rolled her eyes at Drew, Drew stood motionless fear in his eyes.

Something wasn't right. Something was out of place. A sense of wrong-doing, mysterious interpretations...mysterious, devious plans not yet to be told.

The blue sky was hiding something. As much as Drew begged for it to reveal the secrets, there it hovered, pnot so proudly in the atmopshere, the sky. The engines from the helicpoters roared with almost greed, they were craving something. Something undersirable to all mankind- or so Drew had thought.

The wind blew up a gust unable to get it's message across. As Drew tried to inteprit it's husky voice, he found he was too late. Something wasn't right...

"Drew." May whispered watching the helicopter fly faster towards the boat but mainly toward them.

Drew swallowed-hard bravely, something wasn't right...

They got closer, closer, closer...closer...They circled the island. Six large black helicopters.

Something wasn't right...There was something wrong...

Drew looked to the distance. Through his crystal emerald eyes he saw terror, fear, injustice. People dressed in smart black unifroms were taking Poke'mon away from their owners and hijacking the boat. Drew gaped biting his lip in shock. No. It couldn't be...

"You did call the _rescue_ team right?" May nervously shivered about to pull the trigger of the gun and launch the spark into the sky. Drew looked at the final larger helicopter coming towards them and gasped. He didn't hesistate, tears stung in his eyes, he could NOT let them succeed again.

He watched as the man steering waved at him mockingly. Something wasn't right...

"Roselia return!" He yelled putting Roselia's poke' ball in his pocket.

"Drew what's-" May was now scared as the gust from the helicopters nearby nearly overthrew her.

"May get here now!" Drew raored knowing what was about to happen. She ran towards him as he wrapped his arms around her in defence. Something wasn't right...

"Drew, what-"

BANG

"Just do as I say," He commanded sternly.

With that, he threw himself to the floor quickly with May, landing on top of her.

"Drew get off!" She yelled but he remained where he was.

"May just stay calm okay," He whispered his voice shaking.

"Drew what's going-"

BANG

He shut his eyes tightly and pushed May down into the sand. Drew covered her head with his arms as a massive explosion corrupted the whole beach. he could hear screams, thousands or screams and he could do nothing.

A surge of heat flew through his veins, like fire, fast, cunning and deadly.

BANG

The earth rumbled and Drew knew all he could do was pray. Pray hard. He muttered silent words under his breath as he gasped for air. Smoke sorrounded them engulfing his lungs, but he fought it viciously.

The heat was unbearable; Drew could feel himself sweating as he kept his eyes shut holding May tightly to him. His heart was pounding against his chest, he was struggling to stay concious, he could feel burning on his legs, excruciating pain. It shot through his body fast until his brain signalled it and all he could do was wail in pain.

The heat intensified, flames towered around them. It danced passionately and burnt Drew's hands severely, yet he didn't let May go. He wouldn't.

May screamed loudly her eyes open. She looked up and then shilded herself in Drew's arms. Sand sprayed everywhere as the explosion grew. Drew felt his jacket blowing in the harsh wind so hard it nearly fell off his arms. The fire around them was growing, ragin, burning. Drew opened his eyes gasping. The beach was wrecked; trees from the forest opening had caught fire and snapped in half. May opened her eyes as the loud noise had diminished.

"Drew…" She whimpered.

However Drew was caught in fear. He heard a loud creak from behind them a swin and then...

He gazed at the tree above them snap. Clutching May tightly, he rolled to the left narrowly avoiding the trunk as the branches fell on the two of them trapping them beneath it.

As if she were a child, Drew again held her close and covered her with his hands to ensure she was safe.

"You sure _you've _never had survival classes eh? Thanks for saving me but Drew can you get off me now?!" May asked blushing as Drew nodded trying to get off.

"I'm sorry about this May!!" He whispered timorously as May groaned watching him try to get off her.

It was so cramped that when he got himself up a few inches, he clumsily fell back on her. She blushed trying to wriggle her way out. That only led to more chaos as they found themselves in the most orquad position; due to May's wriggling, they ended up beside each other bodies touching, faces so close that May could feel Drew's breath on her face. They both blushed gazing into each other eyes, forgetting they were stuck under rubble of branches. He just wanted to stare into her eyes forever but he knew soon enough the rubble would collapse on them.

"Roselia," Drew muttered taking his poke' ball out.

"Strength!" He said. The branches were thrown aside by Roselia's strength. May's eyes widened as she looked at the sight before them. Drew got up grabbing May by the hand.

"Drew," She shrieked in shock. Drew quickly slapped his hand on her eyes .

"Don't look May, it'ts evil, pure destruction," He muttered through deep breaths. She sobbed and hugged him as they swayed back and forth both crying looking at the beach.

BANG

Drew's eyes widened as his eyes watered. More screams, more death, more pain.

"Make it stop Drew, make it STOP!" May begged tears falling from her face.

Drew shook his head frantically locking eyes with the ship...or what was now left of it. How dare they, how dare they.

He released May throwing a stone into the water. Tears burnt in his eyes as he gritted his teeth in rage.

"I promised those people. I made a promise to them. I promised!!" He roared running to the shore in anger. He ran into the water so it was ankle length.

"I told them, I'd save them." He yelled. Trembling uncontrollably he picked up the sand in his fist and threw it in the air vigorously.

There in the sea, the remains of the ship; blown up until all that was left were a few doors, a few people, a few life jackets lay floating in the vast waters…All those people… Drew was unable to look. It was inexcusable, all those people...They'd killed them…it was their fault...

Drew looked back at the water in rage.

His eyes revealed the vindictive inside him. He was revengeful; the resentment inside wanted to smoulder and crush down anyone wearing that uniform in sight. Drew wanted to see it all painted the darkest colour. The malice inside him took over. Everything.

Every tree, every flower.

Black.

He wanted it black. Everything.

There was no point in seeing colours, everything was ruined. It should be painted black.

Black as the night, cold and dark, cruel.

"Who did this?" He roared in fear tears falling from his face. May was slightly scared of his sudden rage but she too cried.

He bought his hands to his side abruptly as he stared at the wreck in front. May knew he need some reassurance. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"Drew…" She muttered in despair.

"I promised them May…" He cried onto her shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair in a motherly way.

"Drew, it's ok, sometimes you can't keep your promises." She whispered.

"Aww look at the two love-birds getting cosy…" A voice said as May released Drew wiping her tears away.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you do this, you low-life! How dare you, you deserve to die in hell! You killed them all!" May yelled furiously tears in her eyes. She gazed at the smug figure.

Drew turned around to face the male and gasped in shock. It was someone he knew very well…it couldn't be...

"Jack?" He asked in rage.

* * *

Oh It's jack:o lol

I hope the next chaptes NOT an anticlimax for you all!

Plz plz reivew!

Thankz!

Confessions

x


	12. interfernce!

Jack is evil and he's here. The real drama starts now people and a very familiar face turns up too.

There is a BIG shocker in this so be prepared- u may NOT like it!

I do NOT own pokemon

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter twelve**

**Interference**

"YOU! You did this?!" Drew yelled walking up to him.

"Team rocket! I laothe you!" May roared. She slapped the male right across the cheek and hard.

The man recovered quickly a grin on his face.

"A Feisty female. I thought you liked them tamer than this stunning girl Drew. Well, at least you finally got yourself a girlfriend."

The man announced traumatized as Drew flushed taking a step away from May. The young adult, who was about nineteen, had Purple hair and turquoise eyes to match. He had a cute smile.

"We can have a general talk next time we meet Jack." Drew said standing in front of May knowing that Jack instantly had his eye on her.

"You don't deserve a gorgeous girl like her Drew!" Jack said. May blushed but glared.

"What do you want?!!" May said stepping in front of Drew.

"No doubt you're here for the Super Poke'mon." She yelled.

Jack smirked flicking his hair in the exact same way as Drew did.

"Good observation sugar. Now why don't you come with us? You're too beautiful to destroy."

"Destroy what? How do you know this jerk Drew?" May asked turning back to Drew who looked deep into her eyes. He sighed. He couldn't tell her.

* * *

"You haven't told her your secret flower boy? Aww… that really shows how weak you are…" Jack laughed punching Drew in the chest as he fell to the floor weakly. 

'_How humiliating…'_ Drew thought.

"What's he talking about??" May asked. Drew got up only falling to the ground again. May ran to his side helping him up.

"Why don't you tell her? It'll destroy her before we get the chance to…" Jack said laughing.

"That was a long time ago Jack." He muttered turning away. May looked at him confused- what was a long time ago.

"You bought this on yourself Drew." Jack said grinning as Drew looked at him. May could see there was something wrong, Drew was hiding something.

"You're wrong Jack," Drew spat angrily. The next words that came from his mouth not only hurt May but huimself too.

**(A/N: Shocker coming up!)**

"I don't do Team Rocket's dirty work anymore!!" Drew yelled, getting out a poke' ball. However when he did May grabbed his arm in despair.

* * *

"YOU? You?...Wh-wh-wh...DREW?" May asked in disgust. 

That explains why she never saw him at any of the contests for ages. He was working for Team Rocket?? May felt really stupid now- he was a lie, a cheat. A nobody, a nothing.

"Just temporarily May. I quit though. I'm not making that mistake again…" Drew said.

May released Drew walking backwards in shock. Her eyes watered as Drew shook his head, this couldn't be happening to him, not now.

"Not only that Sweetheart, he was on the mission to control the radio tower, to conquer the world last year and he even helped us on this assignment by contacting us-"

"NO! I did _NOT_." Drew gaped in shock as Jack nodded.

"Theoretically you broke your own promise to all those people…how devastating…" Jack sighed dramatically as Drew ran up to him angrily.

"Why I ought to just punch you right now and right-" He began but May caught his attention once more.

"YOU?! I...I... trusted you.I-" Her eyes began to swell up. Drew gazed back at her with a distraught look- was May going to believe Jack?

"I didn't know I called you and I can't believe I got Team Rocket mixed up with a rescue team…"

Drew sighed rubbing his forehead in confusion, how could he have made a mistake like that?? Come to think of it, any signal he got he would've taken the chance, he had spent hours trying to get a signal.

* * *

Jack smirked shrugging. 

"Well I guess evil still runs in your veins Drew…" Jack explained.

Drew sighed looking down at his hands. Shutting his eyes and cringed for a moment, sickened with himself, Jack was right he still had evil inside of him…

"NO I made that promise," Drew roared confidently,

"I did _NOT_ break it." He said angrily tears swelling –up in his eyes. Was it his fault those people had died?

"NO." Drew said tears in his eyes- it wasn't his fault- was it? Was is all his fault?

"Face it Drew you're a sad liar," Jack replied.

"Even your _friend_ hates you now…" He laughed watching May turn away. Drew's eyes cast towards the brunette.

* * *

He ran towards her. She just stepped backwards more and more as Drew tried to grab her. 

"May! It's _NOT_ like that." Drew roared as May trembled in misery.

"You set me up didn't you? You took me here you contacted Team Rocket so you could control the super Poke'mon. I'm not stupid Drew!"

May assumed loudly as Drew flinched wiping his tears yet they kept coming streaming from his eyes. May had never seen Drew cry and felt guilty but when he began to shout back at her she grew infuriated. He hadn't set her up at all, it was all team Rocket, he was no-longer a part of that.

* * *

"I never said you were stupid!" He yelled back. 

"Well you've told me many times before." May roared back angrily clenching her fists in rage.

"Well- if you're _CLEVER_ you'd realise I'd never do that to you May. I would never use you to do such an evil thing!" Drew yelled.

May interrupted shaking her head. This was too much. This was too much.

"You rotten bloody Bar-"

"MAY I-" Drew began but then sighed.

May looked Drew in the eyes and wasn't sure what there was to see. Man or coward? Friend or foe? A supposed friendly Rival or a Real enemy?

Now she was unsure. She looked deep into his eyes and shook her head wretchedly.

* * *

"You're not the boy _I_ fell in love with!!" She cried wiping her tears troubled. 

Drew's facial expression changed completely as confused he grabbed her. He stared into her eyes shocked by her words…

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not who you…hold on…What!? WHAT? I'm not _WHAT_-? Did-you just say-" Drew screamed back feeling slightly happy, May loved him? But wen he looked at her there was a rage in her eyes- he'd lost her trust and he knew it was going to be hard to earn it back.

"-Yes I did, I said you're not the boy I fell in love with two years ago-"

"Oh so you've liked me all this time but was too cowardly to tell me?" Drew yelled back trying to sound nasty but his voice came out wimpy and weak. Barely even a decent shout.

May didn't bother to answer the question and only shouted in his face.

* * *

"_ME_- Cowardly?! I really trusted you. You saved me from death- I thought you were someone I could trust. you're just like Harry... a jerk..." As May screamed these words in his face Drew began to cry so much he could barely breathe. She had just said words that broke his heart. 

At this point Team Rocket were watching highly amused as Jack grinned enjoying seeing Drew toil to win back his girl's trust.

"Don't you _DARE_ compare _ME_ to _THAT_ basta-" Drew roared aggressively extremely hurt but he was cut-off.

"-Why not? Cause it appears to me you have a_ LOT_ in common." May yelled back obviously hurt. Her face was covered in sparkling tears. Drew shook his head angrily. He had never meant to hurt May in any way.

"You _EVER_ say that again and I swear-"

Drew began however May shoved him hard, grabbing by the collar of his jacket and laughed in his face. She was feeling revenge soar through her. She wanted to just humiliate him like he had done so many times before, but when she said her next words she saw the tears in his eyes.

The guilt, the shame…She saw his innocence for the first time in her life. And for the first time ever, he looked sorry.

"And you'll what? You are jsut like Harry. Understandable really because you're so arrogant and stuck-up." She shouted back. Drew looked at the smug boy standing nearby and he glowered.

* * *

"You, _You_ turned her against me." Drew said angrily. 

"I never did such a thing. You turned her against yourself, Drew my friend, my old friend, you're a failer..." Jack grinned. Drew then looked back to May sorrow in his eyes.

"May..." He muttered sadly. May walked angrily toward Drew and wiped her eyes.

She then whispered some words quickly.

_'Look, you've really hurt me. As much as I hate to admit this Drew but we're in this together, whether you're with them or not, I need your help to pull this off'_ and she gave him nod.

There was obviously a look of disgust still in her eyes but May knew what she was doing was right. Sure she despised Drew at this moment of time but she couldn't defeat team Rocket on her own. She needed him- whether or not she hated him- she still need his help.

* * *

Making it look like he was falling with frailty, he leant his head on May's shoulder whispering: 

'_Yes I can't deny what I did was so wrong. Do you really think I'm like Harry? Look, I'm sorry May. I didn't know honestly. I would never set you up, I would never kill anyone. You're right, I know you hate me now but together is the only chance we have…I know words don't mean much but I am sorry…I've let you down…I know I've hurt you, I didn't mean to hurt you and-'_

As he said this the Rockets were growing suspicious of her sudden mood change so aggressively she let him go as Drew fell to his knees crying hiding his face. Even though this plan of hers included him, it didn't mean that she forgave him.

* * *

May still looked away not daring to look in his direction. 

_'Why am I even bothering to help him? After all that, I find out the cold hard truth and he-'_

"-May…" Drew whispered digging his fingers into the sand. She turned her back about to walk away.

Her eyes widened as she watched him closely.

"I _need_ you… friends are meant to be honest… so I am."

Drew said getting up as Jack only punched him making him bleed and cry even more. And May idiotically stood there. Drew shut his eyes wanting to die-

_'May must think that I'm so stupid and weak, how can I possibly reform own friendship…'_

"May!" Drew yelled standing up.

"I don't want to hear about your confession because I assure you I'll give you a nasty confession you'll never ever forget!!!" May shouted angrily.

Jack grinned, impressed by her cruelty to such a close friend.

* * *

**(A/N: This speech I hope will move you.)**

"MAY! I don't care if you crush me. I don't care if you hate me forever- well I do but...Imagine this May. If we die right here, right now. Imagine it May. If we died in this very spot...if we died like this, right now...Imagine it...imagine dying here without a goodbye- without anything. And dying after suffering a worse thing than death itself...imagine it May. Awful."

He said.

The words came straight from his heart. May looked at him her lip trembling, perfect words...imagine...perfect lies...perfect. She bit her lip as more tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

"And May, If we were to die, right here..." He continued. 

May begged him to stop, this was too much, she could see how hurt he was and how he wanted to die. She felt her heart being drowned by tears.

"If we did- I just can't bare not telling you my true feelings." He finished swallowing-hard as Team Rocket awed ironically, mocking Drew. Drew forgot all about their little plan and began to pour out.

* * *

"Well what do you feel?" May asked forgetting about everything else. 

She was now entranced by his words as Drew looked at her shrugging. Why did he have to open his big mouth? And what did she say that for? Now she'd put Drew on the spot. May looked at him sending him an odious look.

"Well?" She asked curiously.

Team Rocket looked at him oddly and were about to fire their guns. May looked at him deperately- he had to talk, now before Team Rocket fired. If they died...imagine- May could imagine it and she didn't want to imagine it.

"Just… Say something idiot. _You_ started it." She hissed rudely through a cough stamping his foot subtly as he shrieked in pain.

"That's for betraying me." She whispered angrily. Her eyes were still watering. She was still thinking deeply about it all, his speech. Drew took a deep breath.

* * *

"Roses, are red and pure. Diamonds are transparent, you can see through diamonds, see how fake they are. But roses, you can feel their soft texture and look at it with pride. It may not shine like a diamond, but it glows like a ruby… The ruby grows over time into something beautiful," 

Drew wiped his eyes as May felt herself shivering with fear. She snivelled.

"The ruby's faded, it's colour dimmed. It's died away- something's betrayed it. It wants to smash, it's been broken..." He added.

Drew had everyone captivated, even Team Rocket. A few memebers shed tears from their eyes feeling awful- how could they have done this? Ruined such a beautiful thing?

Sorrow overthrew everybody. It was dead silent as he continued.

"Yet- through it all, the Ruby grows, it doesn't give up...You glow like a ruby May. You are the ruby. You shine brighter than any jewel in the world. I'm sorry to have broken you down. I'm sorry to have hurt you. But haven't things always turned out ok for us in the end?" he asked more to himself than to anyone else.

May swallowed-hard her colbat eyes locking firm contact with his. He had hit her heart and hard. Her heart stopped, she could feel her face dripping with tears. Drew broke the contact and regained it once more. His eyes shone with morose emotions. May couldn't look at him she turned away cupping her face in her hands as she began to sob. He'd really moved her now, she was distraught.

* * *

"I'm sure that ruby will shine again May, I'm sure and I'm sorry. I'm sorry to have broken you down, I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be, you may feel like just one small person in the big world. But to me- you are the world- and I don't want the world to end. _Ever_." Drew explained hoping she'd get it. 

May then turned back to face Drew tears streaming from her face. Tears of melancholy. Each tear held within a thousand thoughts of demise. Each tear struggled to hide itself on her pale face. She couldn't help herself now, he'd done it.

* * *

"I'm- s-so-rry," She managed to say through tears. 

"I have no right to treat you like this. You're my best friend and if we did die right here, right now, I'd want to be in your arms and want you to know that I am so sorry..."

May whimpered hugging him tight.

Drew cried as well still not over the fact that he had nearly lost her. Drew gently caressed her cheek wiping away a few tears. She fell back into his arms as he flushed hearing Team Rocket begin to mock and joke them.

* * *

"Right… on the count of three we run!!" She whispered in shock as he nodded. 

He was surprised Jack hadn't ordered Team Rocket to kill them yet.

However now he knew why and didn't like it one bit…

Drew held May closer for one more second knowing what Team Rocket's next intention was.

"Separate the love-birds," Jack said grinning as Drew's eyes widened and he glared.

* * *

Team Rocket aggressively grabbed Drew seizing him by the arms. May was too seized and the two of them were stood opposite each other, both with tears on their face, and both in great pain they sought to hide. 

"Now pretty boy, if you want to see your precious little girlfriend again, you lead us to the super Poke'mon." Jack said grabbing May by the chin as she gasped breaking free viciously glaring.

Great, May's plan had just been sabotaged by an eviller plan of Jack's… how could they possibly succeed in escaping now?

* * *

"Don't Drew! It's not worth it!" May said forcing herself to smile as he looked away sighing. It hurt him to see May in such pain, he had too. This was _not_ part of their plan… 

"May of course it is- Don't be stupid!" Drew yelled as she blushed still arguing with him enjoying his compliments. This was unusual; he never normally was so nice to her…

But before she could answer the earth began to shake, the sand blew around frantically. May looked to the sea and gasped yet grinning. Just the luck they needed- a...

* * *

Oh it was coming fast. Manic, rumbling the seas as if a super poke'mon had conjured it up...

**FLASHBACK**

_May got the impression something was hovering over them, she could hear the sea behind them, but it sounded much more…vigorous._

_However, when she turned she screamed panicking again. The sea behind them was almost rumbling, erupting like a...wave? A giant wave?_

_"Try and stay calm about that!!" May said pointing towards a massive colossal wave heading towards them. Drew then gasped. _

_"That's been made by a super Poke'mon-"_

**END FLASHBACK**

It was a tidal wave.

* * *

"Oh no!" She gasped as the Rockets turned. 

Then she sneakily took the long knife from the guards pocket untying herself as she grinned doing a forward roll and fancily jumping up to her feet.

"One, two, three! May's amazing Plan goes to action!!" She said brushing the dirt from her clothes casually winking at Drew.

"And you said _I_ was full of myself!" Drew muttered to himself as May glared.

Another sword clashed against hers. Drew then smirked rubbing the rope around his hands against a sword in the guard's pocket.

* * *

"Hey you!" Drew said to one Rocket. He then punched the rocket standing back to back with May ready to fight Team Rocket. 

"Ready May?" he said.

"Oh hell- I'm ready!" She said grabbing his hand. They jumped and began to climb the tree. The Rockets retreated getting into the helicopter apart from one, Jack. He followed Drew.

"I was so close to beating you, beating you and getting the super poke'mon!" He roared climbing after Drew and May who screamed.

He grabbed May by the foot and tried to pull her down with him as the wave grew closer.

* * *

"MAY!" Drew yelled grabbing her hand pulling her up. She sent him a thankful look smiling with gratitude as she clutched his hand tighter in fear. Drew had saved her life so many times- he was so brave!! 

As the wave hit and drowned the helicopters in a massive pool of water, Drew shut his eyes feeling droplets of water splash against him brutally.

Luckily as the wave died down, the tree was inches taller than the wave and seemed to have good roots as it loyally stood firm and tall. Drew and May just made it and sighed with relief.

* * *

"That Kyrogre seems to conjure waves when we need them!" Drew admitted smiling as May didn't really answer. She just panted with shock. 

"A Kyogre? You sure that's what's in that water?" She asked loudly in scepticism realising what he had just said was close to crazy. Drew nodded with certainty.

Thinking that were the only survivors, they smiled. But, unfortunately two other sinister characters had survived…

**(A/N: Two characters? Well Jack survived but who's the second one?)**

"Thanks to that wave _I _got here…" A voice said as May wailed in fear climbing up higher to reach Drew. The sinister character on the shore escaped the boat.

It appeared the wave had helped his little wooden raft get here, just where he wanted to be…

"I've seen him before…but Who the hell is he??" Jack asked getting down from the tree.

May and Drew jumped off the tree slowly pacing backwards in fear. His blonde hair, May could never forget, his face, it scarred her.

Immediately Drew could see May's fear and scowled at the character. It was Harry…

* * *

Oh my god- did you like that- it may sound weird but I got so into writing this I was crying whilst writing- I really hope it hit your heart this chapter. 

And Harry- I thought he was dead...?!

Well he escaped the boat...but how? We'll find out...

Thankz for reading, hope it wasn't too upsetting

Reivew plz!

Confessions

x


	13. It's never over till it's over

Here we go guys- but I hope this doesn't disspoint you- I personally was dissapointed so I may re-post this chappie up. Sorry if u don't like it!

I do NOT own pokemon

Anyway- big twist here guys, Harry's back! GASP! And I have another name for you to remember...

But I'm not saying yet, all I'll say is read the character list and look at the names of people on the list...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**It's never over till it's over**

Jack looked over at Drew and May. They seemd to know this character very well. Too well. Like an enemy. Brushing his purple hair off his face, Jack's eyes caught the look of horror on May's face. She'd gone pale. Like a statue. She was motionless- defenceless. He could see Drew was burning with rage.

His eyes cast towards the blonde boy who was grinning smugly.

"We meet again." Harry said in a cold voice. One step. Two steps. Slowly he walked closer.

May's sapphire eyes sparkled with fear as she clung to Drew hiding behind him cowardly.

"Drew…" She whispered as Drew looked at May. She looked petrified. Drew had to do something.

Three steps. Four steps.

Jack felt like the onlooker of this. He had no idea what was going on, and he didn't know how seirous things were.

* * *

Harry's evil eyes periced through May's demolishing all her confidence. Everything she wanted to be, shattered. Every hope, every dream shattered. Just one look at him and she knew her life was shattered. Trembling, May tightened her grip on Drew. Drew knew it was now or never. 

"Harry. I don't know how you keep surviving." He began coldly. Drew alone was quite scared himself.

"Luck I guess." Harry sniggered as he tilted his head to catch May's eyes once more. In rage, Drew continued raising his voice.

"But what you did to May was unacceptable."

Jack gazed over at the fearful May- what on earth was going on? Something awful no dout. His thoughts were blocked by Drew's powerful voice once more.

"-She doesn't like you. She's doesn't want you here. Just- I want you to GO. Get out of here NOW! Just get out ohere!" He yelled angrily.

Harry looked around and grinned.

"Well think about it Drew, I can do what I want, I'm on an island," He began as he pulled out the gun from his pocket. May gaped thinking he was bragging.

"And I think I win this time." Harry smirked pointing it right at Drew. Swallowing-hard, Drew felt himself shake but he then began to think about it. He wouldn't let May down without a fight.

"What is your problem?" Drew yelled watching Harry point the gun at him. Horrified, May slapped a hand across her mouth. She felt deep anger now. Her fear had melted away.

"The problem," Harry began loading up the gun.

"Is that you're always here when I don't want you to be…" Harry groaned.

* * *

CLICK- it was loaded

* * *

Drew looked back at May and sighed. 

"May, I'm here no matter what." He whispered. However, May was now livid, how dare Harry think he was superior.

"YOU dare shoot Drew. I'll shoot you." May roared furiously stepping in front of Drew. Raising his eyebrows, the boy looked amused.

"After all he'd done?" Harry asked May.

Looking at the sand thoughtfully May sighed. That was true- he had betrayed her.

"He's the only one I can trust at the moment who's on this wretched island." She yelled back with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure shouting is going to help you May?" Harry said in a daunting cold voice.

* * *

Drew pushed May behind him to protect her. 

"May, _I_ can handle this." He muttered although he knew he couldn't.

But he felt hope, May trusted him out of Harry and Jack. Well that would be understandable but still, she trusted him.

Staring in shock, Jack looked at May helplessly hiding behind Drew who was shivering with fear himself.

Drew had always been a loyal friend to everyone; he'd been a loyal enemy, a loyal everything. Jack couldn't let him down now. Despite how cruel Jack had been to Drew and May, he did what he never thought he'd do again. He stood beside Drew.

* * *

"You won't shoot Drew. Drew and I have been friends for a long time, I can't exactly say I've been the best friend ever but Drew's always been there for everyone. He's helped everyone get through everything. I guess we're like family really in an odd way. A family reuinited. And you know there's no stronger force than a reunited family- face it, you can't destroy family." Jack roared as Drew smiled. 

Family? He'd never had a proper family before…

* * *

"Yeah right…Shame.I didn't catch your name." 

"Jack," The boy snarled stepping in front of May and Drew.

"Jack? Well, let's have a look here then_ Jack_...I have… two bullets… one for each of you and then May will be all mine."

Harry said softly and sinisterly as Drew glared and Jack raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"This is all about _May_?" He asked in mystification as May flushed. 

"Harry's just a sick boy that I have to protect May from. I can't let her down, like I did before…" Drew said sighing as May clutched Drew's shoulder smiling. Drew was so brave!

"Drew I would get out the way or I'll shoot. You're not worthy of a girl like her…"

Harry said holding the gun higher as Drew swallowed-hard.

"Who are you to tell me who's not right for me!?! You're a no-one! A sad no-one, so shut-up. We're not accepting you're intimidation." May roared angrily.

But Drew pushed her behind him so she wasn't defenceless from Harry.

"Don't May. Let's not intimidate him." Drew whispered quietly.

Jack then saw the great determination in Drew's eyes, the affection in his grasp as he held May behind himself.

The love he dared not to show afraid if May would reject him. Smiling, Jack watched Harry pull the trigger.

* * *

BANG

* * *

Drew felt his life flash before his own eyes, he looked at May and everything went slowly. He shut his eyes as the bullet was coming towards him. Faster, faster and faster...he expected a strong hit but... there was none...Instead an almighty-

* * *

CLANK

* * *

Drew opened his eyes. He was surprised to see what lay before him. It had happened too fast. Way too fast and taht was too close. 

Jack had yanked the sword out from Drew's belt and the bullet hit the sword sinking into the metal rather than Drew's chest.

* * *

Surprised Drew thanked Jack. 

"I have one bullet left," Harry grinned as he pointed it at Jack. The purple-haired boy grinned arogantly as he shut his eyes.

"Shoot then." He commanded. Drew held May back as the bullet fired.

* * *

BANG

* * *

Jack didn't move. 

"Jack!" May screamed.

Jack didn't move.

Closer it got.

Jack didn't move.

Harry gaped at Jack's next move. Jack fell to the floor narrowly missing the bullet, he then ran up to a surprised Harry placing the blade at Harry's next.

"How did you do that? Don't kill me!" Harry sqeauled.

"I'm a rocket you idiot. Three years working for them you really think I learnt nothing?" Jack snarled grinning.

"Before you die, appologise to that young lady over there,"

May watched in horror as Jack smirked. Harry panted for breath growing nervous.

"I'm really sorry." He gasped as he began to beg helplessly. There was a sorrow in his eyes that could not be missed.

"Save me, save me please."

Jack lowered his sword nodding turning to face May and Drew once more. As he did Harry crept up behind him and-

"-JACK!" Drew yelled running towards the two of them.

* * *

Harry wailed in pain falling to the floor. He looked up into May's eyes. She shot back a piercing glare with ominous sparks in them. 

"It's over." May whispered crying as Harry fell to the floor.

Drew ran up to a stunned Jack who was rather shocked he'd managed to somehow stab the evil boy.

Jack, mortified by his last move, hugged Drew and smiled.

"I didn't think I could trust him." Jack said rather shocked.

"Well he's gone now," Drew replied.

"Sorry about everything… Giovanni's plans you know what he's like Drew, demmanding and very stressy, extremely cocky too, he's got worse over the years...Can't stop looking at himself in the mirror every second."

Jack admitted sighing as Drew flicked his hair smirking.

_'Some things never change'_

"Cocky?" May asked. Of all the things she'd never really imagined Giovanni to be cocky and big-headed. Jack nodded at her and continued his speech.

"And yeah, I 'm sorry. I couldn't let a friend I've known all my life die like that. Yet alone die at all. Forgiven?"

Jack said holding out a hand. Drew shook it grinning. May could tell that Jack and Drew had known each other for a long time. Then Jack turned to May.

* * *

"Now May…hmm…I owe you an apology…" Jack admitted as May smirked holding a hand up before smiling. 

"Ah –Jack… Save it. I'll know you're sorry when tomorrow you can start on the chores!" She replied as Jack sweat-dropped - humiliated. May could tell Jack was going to get along with them jsut fine.

"What- a day eh?" May sighed.

"Now we have to get off this island." Drew groaned lying down in overtiredness.

"Well…that could be a problem Drew." Jack admitted kicking sand about with hands in his pockets.

"Oh stuff it! One more night won't kill me. I'm tired let's get some sleep-_please_!!!"

May begged through yawns, calling her Combusken out as it set fire from the logs in a triangle creating a warm fire. May, Drew and Jack sat on the bigger log on the outside.

"Ahh its sooo cold…" May muttered but was ignored.

"We've got a fire how can it be cold May? You're just shivering because you're being _boorish_!!" Drew teased as May slapped him.

"You are just loutish!!" May said taking a marshmallow from the packet by the fire.

"Loutish? That's worse than boorish!!" Drew replied snatching the marshmallow from her hand.

The two of them laughed fighting over a marshmallow playfully. Drew shoved it in his mouth grinning as May glared.

* * *

"You haven't changed Drew. Still arrogant, big-headed, overconfident…" Jack admitted laughing as May smirked pointing at Drew who blushed knowing what was coming. 

"See! Jack agrees!! Right- All in favour of chucking Drew into the sea!!" She yelled humorously as Drew rolled his eyes. Everyone put their hands up.

"Well, Drew…I guess that means…you…LOSE!!!" May began grinning as she pushed Drew lightly making him fall to the floor.

As a result she fell over and fell beside him. They both laughed. He chucked sand at her as she glared.

"HEY!!" She screamed as they began to chuck sand at each other running back to the log.

They sat down beside each other grinning. Drew brushed the sand gently from her hair.

"So you two are going out or something?" Jack asked in disbelief as May blushed and shook her head. Drew casually flipped his hair shrugging. Jack laughed at their sudden change of mood.

* * *

"No." They both blankly replied looking at Jack as he was about to say something. 

"So…How did you two get here?" Jack asked curiously as May shivered clutching her bare arms. Drew threw his jacket over her as she thanked him smiling.

"Well, we escaped the boat you blew up!" May said, Jack moaned.

"That wasn't us…team rocket don't sink that low! That was _Harry_. He blew the boat up himself and escaped…" he replied flicking his purple hair as Drew flicked his own emerald hair in the same way.

"You know Harry?" Drew asked forgetting May was there.

When he saw the look on her face Drew apologised as she sighed saying it was ok and they could continue their conversation about the evillest man on earth.

* * *

"Oh… An enemy of mine. Hate him, who doesn't! When he pointed that gun at you I knew he had just cracked up!"

"Had one too many bangs on the head-" Drew added smirking as Jack chuckled enjoying this.

"Yeah!! He's such a brainless idiot!" Jack laughed as Drew then interrupted grinning.

"He _was_ a brainless idiot!" he replied smirking referring to the fact Harry was indeed Dead.

Jack snarled carelessly.

"No Drew, he's still a brainless idiot, just a dead brainless idiot." Jack explained.

Drew nodded amused.

"May would think so too right May," Drew began but then looked at May and smiled.

"Er- May?"

* * *

May, absolutely drained, was already asleep and fell asleep resting her head on Drew's shoulder.

"So," Jack began softly brushing his purple hair from his face. "About your little lady." Jack began to smile watching Drew blush. His lady? He'd never heard anyone refer to May as his before.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Drew flicked his hair from his face and looked down at May smiling.

"I wish…" He muttered as Jack smiled.

"Oh! I was right from what I just saw then you two fighting with each other I could tell…Drew's lovesick! Wait till I tell everyone! Touri your sister won't shut-up about it!!" Jack joked as Drew nodded sadly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was lovesick. And he had it bad.

"You can shut-up we may possibly not even get back! Just because you're going out with my sister!" Drew snapped glad that Jack finally stopped taunting him. Jack blushed. Drew's sister was nineteen as was Jack. Jack was only a year older than Drew. Touri was actually older than Jack by eleven months and a year older than Drew.

"Well when did you meet her?" Jack asked as Drew laughed silently remembering that day. It wasn't the best meeting and they both hated each other.

"I met her eight years ago!!!" Drew said as Jack gaped.

* * *

"Eight years?!!" He said shocked.

"Bloody hell you should be going out by now Drew! That's bad!!"

"Yeah I know it's bad! You know what I'm like with relationships! Crap!!" Drew acknowledged sighing. Why hadn't he told her He'd had so many chances each time letting her slip away like the sand in a time-glass, he was on his final chance.

"You do know you flaunt her too much!" Jack said grinning.

"You think I Show-off that I've got May on my side? Why not? She's amazing. I shouldn't be ashamed that people envy me! Flaunt anytime in my opinion, I love seeing the people jealous!"

Drew carelessly replied. He laughed thinking about that, quite true actaully.

The three things he did. He taunted her about mistakes and mess-ups, he haunted her with scary stories to wind her up, He flaunted her to every guy he walked past. He did this by deliberately intimidating the guy and enticing May in front of them. Drew laughed he couldn't help it really.

* * *

"You're too overconfident. One day when you show-off with May and your Poke'mon you'll over do it! I'm telling you, you will! Now tomorrow I hope you actually tell her your feelings before you're too late, a lot of people have their eyes on her…"

Jack said.

Drew flicked his hair smirking. He couldn't care less, as long as May was by his side for every moment.

"Tomorrow's the day Jack!!" Drew agreed as Jack smiled. Drew shuffled around.

"Good. Goodnight Drew." Jack said as he fell onto the soft sand asleep. A few minutes later, Drew was the only one left awake.

"This is really uncomfortable!" Drew said rubbing his shoulder and lifting May's head gently placing her on the log smiling. He lay on the sand as May sat up shivering.

* * *

"I'm cold…" May whispered as she heard a voice from behind her laugh.

"You're by the fire!! And you have my jacket! God!! You shouldn't be! It's much colder down here!" Drew complained as May laughed leaning over the log bending her face over Drew's.

"Hey! How'd you get way down there?" She said. drowsily

"My shoulder was aching!!" Drew said as May blushed.

"Sorry!!!" May replied grinning as Drew sighed flicking her hair casually. He shrugged getting up sitting beside her.

"May I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my old career…" He grumbled as May groaned.

"Our plan was pretty good though!!" May admitted grinning as he nodded. She continued.

"But Drew I'm sorry. I lost control. I just snapped. I'm so sorry. You're so brave Drew! Your little rose speech was so cute!! Thanks… But I'm sorry…" She whimpered feeling tears in her eyes as Drew smiled.

"Drew," She asked.

"Why did you work for team rocket?"

"May...it's...a long story...I wasn't thinking straight...It was a mistake," He admitted.

"A mistake with no reasoning?" She asked him curiously.

"Well, I wanted to prove I could be more than I was, team rocket really offered me that, Jack, I mean well Jack, he's been my friend for years, he joined and well, his battling skills had shot up. I stupidly thought well..." Drew trailed off with a sigh.

"Drew, I know you're sorry, I forgive you, just don't do it again." She pleaded.

* * *

Her eyes widened and shimmered so puppy-like Drew was tempted to just tell her how he felt there and then. She looked adorable when she was upset. He wanted to throw his arms around her, so; that's what he did. 

"Oh come here!" He said hugging her comfortingly. He then released her smiling comfortingly.

"Will we get off this island?" May asked him warming her hands near the fire.

"I hope. It's not too bad here though!" Drew said as May nodded.

In the silence Drew bit his lip then added something.

"We could live here!" he laughed at her expression to that.

"Yeah! Like I'd live with you!" She joked nudging him as he rolled his eyes.

Drew could imagine it. It was so perfect, a tree house, in the rose Tree.

Every morning he would pick May a red rose from the tree and they'd walk hand in hand on the beach. They'd swim together in the water and at night they'd watch the stars, Just him and May… And Jack of course. But he would be Drew's best man… Drew then flushed at that thought.

'_What am I thinking!!? Why do I keep thinking I want to spend the rest of my life with May?'_

He then took her bandana off, running a hand through her hair.

* * *

"You look funny with your bandana May. Wear your hair down!" he said as May laughed to herself watching Drew pick leaves from her hair. She brushed his hand away grinning. 

"Jeez thanks!" May sarcastically grunted.

"I know I just asked if we were going get off the island. But do you think we're going to get home? You know, back to Hoenn??" She acted more serious.

Drew finished taking the last leaf from her hair then looks at her.

"To be honest May I'll say Fat chance!" He nodded as she swallowed-hard.

"Max, Mum, Dad, Ash, Brock, Brendon…" She whimpered forlornly.

What would she do? Would she get to see her friends again- her family?

* * *

"At least if we're stuck here I'm stuck with a good friend!" May admitted as Drew blushed slightly now used to his sudden moments of embarrassment.

"Well, at least if we're stuck here I'm stuck with a good Co-ordinater!" Drew replied as May smiled.

"You think I'm a good co-ordinater?" She asked eyes gleaming.

"I was talking about Jack," Drew began. May glowered.

"Good's an understatement for you!" he added as May blushed grinning.

"I want to show you a new move I taught Roselia!" He said getting up.

Roselia looked at the full moon grinning knowing exactly what Drew was intending to do.

"You know what to do Roselia!" Drew said smirking.

May watched in amazement. Roselia let out a sparkling dust whilst jumping into the air, the dust sparkled in front of the moon, then using rose dance, Beautiful rose petals flew up sparkling floating in front of the moon. Then leaves from Roselia's arms, sliced the petals in half, it looked absolutely beautiful. Then it finished it by throwing May a beautiful rose who blushed grinning.

"That was great!" May admitted.

"Beautiful!" She added then absolutely fatigued, she fell asleep laying down on the sand as Drew felt a powder fall on him.

Suddenly he felt drowsy and fell next to May cuddling up with her like he had done the previous night. Roselia used sleep powder to ensure Drew and May were together. It believed that they were a great item. And it was determined to succeed in getting them together before they got off this island...

* * *

You like? I think you guys are going to like Jack!! TBH- he's my favourite character in my story- I like writing about him the best.

I mean you all hated him...but maybe...he's not all bad?? He saved Drew after all didn't he?

We'll see!

hope you like it!!

Confessions

x


	14. Roselia's plan

hey! I'm glad you all like Jack :p hehe

I hope u like this chapter, hope it's not written awfully...LOL

I do NOT own pokemon

Let's begin.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

**Roselia's plan**

The next morning, Jack opened his eyes looking around for Drew. The sea was a calm crystal blue but it through his eyes was tinted red- scorning him of yeterday. The sun shone down majestically onto his face. he searched the beach and when his eyes met two figures- he grinned.

There was May and Drew warm and comfy together, asleep. There they lay so peaceful- the thougth of nearly ruining their bond sickened Jack. How could he have been so cold-hearted?

As he walked up to them, he saw the way Drew had cuddled up to May and he had a smile on his face.

* * *

"He is so lovesick!" Jack recognized smirking sitting on the soft golden sand beside them waiting for them to wake up. As he waited, the ocean sparkled with such delicate beauty; the waves gently soaked his feet then faded, then came back again. 

It was so relaxing here, how could he have set out to destroy the island and capture the Pokemon when the island was so- innocent?

Suddenly May opened her eyes and groaned. She looked at Drew next to her, holding her close. Blushing she looked at Jack who shook his head smirking.

* * *

"A little help here Jack!" May pleaded trying to escape Drew's clutches but it was no use. 

"Nah! He'll wake up sooner or later!" Jack teased.

He stayed put looking at May who then sighed relaxing again resting her head on Drew's shoulder. Jack watched and smiled, they were really close friends it bewildered him. Despite their arguing they still stayed by each others side.

"May, what do you think about you and Drew?" Jack then asked grinning. The brunette send him a devouringly look. He knew May had no choice but to answer. Well Drew was asleep, as long as he didn't hear what she said then it was fine.

"Well," May said blushing putting a hand to her cheek.

"What do you think?" She then sighed knowing what he was going to say.

"Well, I know Drew is totally lovesick over you!! Don't you notice the way he teases you in a flirty way? The way he picks up on your every mistake, they way he shows you off when you two are in public-"

Jack replied realising that if Drew could hear what he was saying, Jack would be dead.

"-He doesn't show me off!! Does he?" May interrupted and immediately flushed. He didn't did he?

"Oh May! All the guys envy Drew not just because of his co-ordinating, well a bit, but mainly because he has you!" Jack admitted. May smiled blushing even more. Jack then instantly grinned looking down at Drew.

* * *

"What's all this about?" Drew then said sitting up releasing May finally as she sat up blushing. 

Accidentally, when she went to get up their head whacked against each other's.

"Ouch! Nothing Drew." May said nervously waving her hands around clutching her head.

"You know that's not exactly the greatest greeting I've had in the morning!"

Drew moaned too clutching his head referring to May's accident.

"Yeah well, _I _couldn't actually get up this morning!!" May snapped back. Drew smirked.

"Sorry May! I didn't realise! Roselia used Sleep powder on me!" He admitted. May sighed feeling optimistic. Brushing his purple hair- Jack smirked- it was time to leave the two lovebirds alone for a while.

"I'm getting some fire wood!" Commented Jack as he stood up winking at Drew. Drew blushed looking at May.

* * *

"So…" Drew said as the two of them stood up. May walked around in a small circle tugging at her hair. Drew just gave her an odd look. 

"Drew… I've been thinking hard… really hard…" May said as he chucked a twig at the pathetic fire.

"About what? What's on your mind May?"

Drew asked curious to know what was on her mind. Her heard was racing, Jack had just raised an issue she didn't want to drop. She wanted to know. It was killing her, pounding her head, each second it hurt more, she wanted to stop, she wanted to open her mouth and scream. She opened her mouth and out came words she didn't expect to say:

"Drew… Do you like me?" May asked.

It had been bubbling up inside of her for eight years she couldn't just not know.

_'Oh god, Why'd I say that..._' She groaned.

* * *

He smirked trying to act casual about it and flicked his hair. 

"Define Like May." Drew replied rudely.

It was evident he was struggling to delay his answer, he couldn't think of what to say. May groaned blushing as she looked into his eyes.

"Can't you just answer the question!!?" May whinged as Drew swallowed-hard.

"Ur…Well… You're not being very specific of like, There are many terms of liking someone May! You could like them as a friend, like them as-"

As Drew began to lecture her in his sarcastic tone, she flared with rage.

"-Drew!?" May yelled deafeningly.

"What? I'm being honest! You're really not being specific at all!!" he admitted grinning watching May flare up even more.

"You know what I mean Drew! The question we've never really thought about for eight years...hello? Eight years? is that even _normal_?!" She screamed. Drew thought about her words. True- eight years was a long time.

_'May's got me now- what can I say?'_

Drew sighed- about to puzzle her with one of his riddle's.

* * *

"Roses… Red roses, their crimson petals that dance in the light, the way the water falls on the flower. You see there is something special about Roses, they mean a lot. Deceiving but very beautiful. May, the name of a flower I believe. Also the name of my _favourite_ month, the month when all the flowers come out. In my opinion all flowers are beautiful. But none never do bloom and flourish as prettily as May flowers- especially in _May_ itself…" 

He explained cleverly experimenting with May's name trying to make his feelings as obvious as he could possibly make it. Her eyes gleamed childishly, her lip was twisted as she looked into the clouds, trying to figure out it's meaning. A grin swept across Drew's face- She still didn't get it.

May sat there for another few seconds in silence before answering him back.

"Stop with your riddles Drew! I want an answer."

Drew flicked his hair discovering another way to tackle this difficult question.

* * *

Drew's courage soared as he swallowed-hard looking around cautiously. Jack was gone- this was his chance. 

"Words… so meaningless..."

Drew whispered walking towards her bravely. Confused but curious, May too walked closer. The sun was glowing naively into her sapphire eyes which cast light into Drew's eyes too.

Roselia from behind the tree giggled.

"Rose, Rose, Rose..selia...sell Roselia! _(Oh- what do I see here? Perhaps attract will bring you together...)_"

It said deviously. Grinning, Roselia released a substance from its petals.

Drew turned and gasped. A pink dust floated towards May and Drew.

* * *

**(A/N: An experiment here...what will happen if Roselia uses attract on- a human?! hehe)**

"Roselia- You're in so much trouble when I get you!!" Drew called. However his voice began to become much smoother, lighter.

"Roselia..." He whispered soothingly in despair.

Beofre they knew it, Drew and May were lost in the substance; it felt so smooth, so delightfully beautiful… Drew's worries melted away at the presence of this sweet fragrance. At the sight of May, he smiled feeling extremely infatuated and obsessive with her more by each passing second.

"What's going on?" May said, feeling her voice soften.

When she looked at Drew, she sensed all of her sudden resentment evaporate, and she just wanted to be near him, she wanted to be with him. Drew sighed trying to feel anger but it slipped away from him.

"Roselia's used attract…" Drew muttered blushing.

Then May smiled looking deep into Drew's eyes. She felt like she had to just kiss him. Now inches from each other, Drew smiled touching her pale cheek which instantly flourished to a deep red.

* * *

"Beautiful May…" 

Drew whispered tenderly as she shivered in anticipation. He stared deeply into her innocent eyes and smiled. Unable to speak, May returned the smile, this 'attract' Roselia had used on them was manipulating and deceiving their minds, forcing them to become more confident than they wanted to be.

"May… We both know what we really want…" He sensitively muttered. In reality he had no idea really what he was saying. Like May, he was growing confused yet couldn't resist the temptation of getting nearer to May.

The fragrance had planted itself deep into his soul, causing him to say things he would never say...

* * *

Shutting their eyes, they leant towards each other about to kiss… The moment both of them had been waiting for, their lips were about to touch. Their noses against each other's, their lips barely apart… About to kiss… Another surge of energy flew through May and Drew as they couldn't hold in the passion for much longer... 

Having not the slightest idea what they were doing- Suddenly they kissed. Only a short one thought mind you. The attraction made by Roselia wasn't strong enough yet to get them to kiss longer.

May suddenly felt alive and never wanted it to end. Once she realised what she was doing, she gasped.

* * *

Unfortunately though, the fragrance vanished, the feeling of passion left Drew's veins as he looked at May and suddenly pulled back releasing May from his grasp. Abruptly, May felt the relaxation and enthusiasm drift away from her soul as she watched the strange pink dust, vanish. 

"Drew? Ur…Why did… we…Er-kiss?" She asked moving away too.

"Er...don't think anything of it...it was...Roselia." Drew replied nervously.

Roselia sighed- great now it was in for it!

* * *

They both looked at Roselia in rage. 

"Roselia- You wait till I get over there." May yelled running towards the rose Poke'mon who smirked.

Drew reached his Roselia before May.

"You attracted us with attract?" Drew asked flicking his hair as Roselia nodded.

Hiding his secret blushing; Drew smirked.

"Impressive Roselia! You've just learnt a new move like that! Remarkable!"

He admitted patting Roselia as May shook with fury.

* * *

"OH…you're thaking Roselia for toying with our emotions? You're thaking it for letting me kiss you?" 

May roared. Then she raised an eyebrow.

"Unless," She began coyly.

"You wanted to kiss me...so you're thanking Roselia..." She sniggered as Drew gazed over at her.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Don't you mean you so wanted to kiss me." He sneered.

"No. I don't mean that, you're just so arrogant!" She replied.

Drew just shrugged arrogantly, trying to make an impression that he couldn't care less yet he was extremely disappointed the attract attack wore off a few seconds early.

"Well my Roselia has just managed to learn the additional of five moves instead of just the basic four. My Roselia rocks!"

However he also sent a warning glare to Roselia as if to say _'Don't do that again!'_. Roselia shivered.

May noticed this and giggled sitting next to Drew and his Poke'mon.

* * *

"Well. Thanks to your Roselia- I've lost my first kiss to you now!" May rudely said folding her arms. 

"Is there a problem with that May?" Drew asked then slapping a hand across his forehead.

What was he saying??!!!

"It _is_ a problem! I didn't want my first kiss to not be real…"

"What do you mean by that?" Drew asked as confused as she was and even more so offended.

Roselia sighed- the side-effects of the attack were taking affect.

* * *

"Please you're a guy. You wouldn't understand how special a first kiss is meant to be!! Besides- You're just patronizing and completely overconfident. Why would I want to share my first kiss with- you?" 

May furiously said sighing.

She didn't mean that. She actually was happy her first kiss was with Drew. She saw that she had significantly upset him.

He stood up and swallowed-hard.

"Well sorry. What did you expect me to do?! Stop Roselia or something crazy like that? Well in case you didn't notice- I had no intention to do that ether! I was under the spell as well! And I'm glad that you think I'm a- a patronising overconfident jerk…" Drew replied dejectedly.

"Drew. I'm sorry…" She whispered looking up at him. He rolled his eyes about to walk off.

May sent a scowl towards Roselia who shivered.

"Drew we're on and island stranded- you can't avoid me forever." She admitted. Drew sighed- this was true.

* * *

"Might I ask _why_ Roselia used _that _attack on _us_?" May said as Drew suddenly began to blush and spoke before Roselia covering up his Poke'mon's mouth. 

"Ur… he was just testing out his new move…" Drew lied as May looked somewhat suspicious.

"Rose! Selia! Roselia! _(Because you two like each other!)_" It said as May stood beside Drew who were both blushing but looked outraged as well. Just then May's Poke'mon came out her poke' balls.

"Guys I told you the other Day- Drew are I are not-" But before May could even finish her Poke'mon were dancing around them. She burried her hands in her face in distress.

"Can't you even control your own Poke'mon May?" Drew asked grinning as she flared up glaring.

Combusken put leaves on his head and Marill escaping from Drew's pocket, took May's bandana putting it around its head.

"Can't you control your Marill Drew?" May asked sarcastically as he gave her a fierce look.

* * *

Finally she had got him back with her own little sarcasm. 

"Yes I can!" He replied irritably.

"Then return it…Oh great…" May groaned watching the Poke'mon do kissing faces making Drew blush tremendously, more than May.

"You two look like beetroots from over here! You ok?"

Jack teased and laughed. Suddenly Jack dropped the firewood and stumbled clumsily over it. May sent a grin to Drew who gladly returned it.

He flicked his hair, ignoring his Pokemon's taunts and walked off self-importantly towards Jack. May looked down at Combusken who smirked flicking the green leaves from his face and then it walked off. She laughed running after Combusken.

Drew can be presumptuous and extremely full of himself at times. Combusken's impression of Drew was spot on. How could Combusken have grown to be so cocky?

"Combusken!" May yelled, laughing and walked up to Jack and Drew. They both looked utterly depressed.

_'Gees they looked as if they had been marooned on an island full of Super Poke'mon'_

She thought. Then May blushed- stating the obvious.

'_Bad simile!!'_ She thought hiding her grin.

"What?" She asked in a more appropriate serious tone.

"Bad news…" Drew admitted. May only groaned- what on earth could be worse than what was going on now?

* * *

u like? I hope u do! 

Plz reivew and thankz for reading

Confessions


	15. Big battles and broken hearts

Hey I'm glad u like this fic so far. It's going to start to get a bit more action-packed now so beware if something suddenly jumps out...

I do NOT pokemon.

Enjoy :p

* * *

**Chapter fifteen**

**Big Battles and broken hearts**

May looked down and saw Jack fiddling wtih some device he had in his hands. It looked like a communicator of some sort- her spirits rose, she couldn't believe it. A commincator. However, her hope was then smashed.

"The communicator's broken, the only one I took with me, I should've taken more from the base," Jack sighed throwing it to the floor angrily. It was no use to him now.

"but stupid me didn't." he groaned rather upset. It was obvious to May that that comminicator could have gotten them off this island- but now it was broken frustration ran through her. Not frustation for Jack thought- just over all she was fed-up.

"We can use your Salemence Drew! It could take us back!" May suggested hoping they could get off the island.

"May my Poke'mon can't fly across the whole bloody ocean! Besdies, Salemence is injured stil from the storm-remmeber?"

Drew roared back in fury.

"Oh. Of course not! Did I say that?" She asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Girls…" Jack groaned burying his hands in his face.

May was a bright girl, but had her moments. Suddenly May's mind flickered with ideas.

* * *

"I have an idea!!!" She said clasping her hands together in delight. 

"Why don't we make a boat?" Jack laughed at that thought.

"Oh please -Drew can't even make a simple wooden box without it falling apart." He said as Drew glared flushing. That was pretty much true; he was hopeless at wood work.

"Well… Then Jack what about you?" May asked.

By this point Drew walked off, dead bored and layed down on the sand. He groaned.

"Drew's given up already! I can't do it on my own." Jack mumbled as May sighed.

How could they possible get off the island?

"We're going to die."

May cried falling on her knees starring at the sand in a pessimistic way.

Drew laughed; she was so melodramatic at times. Yeah, it was very likely they wouldn't get off the island, but to say they were going to die? They were NOT giving up yet. Well Jack wasn't anyway.

* * *

"I thought you took survival classes?!" Drew called back smirking as May stood up glaring. 

"Stop going on about that will you?" May roared back, hands on her hips.

The ground began to shake, the breeze grew more severe. The water brewed up large waves and the clouds darkened. Drew got up running towards Jack and May.

* * *

At that precise moment, an unpleasant tingle flew up their spines not the nice kind, the kind you get when insecurity hits you. The bird's calm, soothing song died away immediety as they flew out of the trees in the forests below flying hastily away in peril. The sun hid behind the Sinister black clouds that hovered above them circling the mountains rumbling deeply as snow feel from the sky. The wind grew more savage harshly charging into them trying to inflict damage. 

"What's going on?" Jack said as the three of them clung to each other in fear.

"May's wrath…" Drew muttered amusingly as May glared. Jack sniggered at this comment.

However, the two boys cast their eyes towards May and gaped at her next words.

"Super Pokemon…" She whispered in fear shutting her eyes. The three of them huddled together in fear.

Both Drew and Jack were clinging to her.

Drew was frustrated that she was appreciating Jack more than him.

* * *

The trees ahead snapped in half falling just by their feet. 

Dread and fright passed throughout the air as loud raors were bellowed out. Long, eerie, threatening raors creatures far worse to confront than death itself. The daunting part was they sounded not too far away. In fact pretty close. Very close. Extremely close. Fear had seized the valiant Drew, May and Jack, tying them on a fatal, thin string that was about to snap any moment, lowering them into the hands of frailty.

Looking up in horror, the three of them saw _four_ massive dark creatures with red eyes. They stared evilly at the three of them.

* * *

Two of the monsters were identical. They had two heads and looked like a massive Arbok, it slithered towards them hissing. Another was the black Absol like one May had seen earlier in the forest which made her wince just by the sight of its ruby eyes. 

The other one was more threatening then the others. It appeared to be a huge eagle with monstrous talons and sharp claws, its roar was excruciating and made May, Jack and Drew scream in suffering, how that had hurt their ears.

"Look!" May shouted pointing at the white heart shape.

Each one had a white heart shape as May had guessed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Drew said tightly hanging to her arm trying urgently to keep his ground yet the wind was so intense the three of them fell over.

* * *

Immediately Jack stood up taking the long knife from his pocket which he had stabbed Harry with. May looked at her poke' balls then shook her head. Her Pokemon would suffer greatly fighting these creatures. 

Pokemon versus super Pokemon, that wouldn't be fair.

"May," Drew called helping her up.

"Take this." He handed her a knife like Jack's, one they'd taken from Team Rocket guards.

"So we're fighting them, but won't that hurt them?" May asked cowardly.

"Er, May...They're evil, they're more likely to hurt us," Drew snapped back.

"Besdies, if we just drive them off by intimidating them, it'll be fine!" Jack replied fairly relaxed. May gasped- how could he be so relaxed in a time like this?

* * *

Drew watched as the two huge Snakes circled him hissing that made him shiver. May was occupied and fighting the giant Absol. Jack took the Eagle as his main priority. 

Blood spurted everywhere as May dug her blade into the giant Absol weakening it greatly. Also aggravating it more. It lunged viciously at May pinning her to the ground. Pain flared through her. She screamed as it slashed her down her side ripping her clothes. Looking at the white heart on its side she pondered feeling afraid yet hoping her idea would work.

* * *

"Argh!" Drew cried in pain as the snake bit him with its venomous poison. 

He fell to the floor half-heartedly rolling around dodging the both of the snakes poison sting attack. Then the snakes did something that shocked Drew. They combined to create a super, _super_ Poke'mon.

It then let out a strong thunderbolt that hit Drew directly in his chest. He wailed out throbbing. The pain grew and grew burning him more and more, the burning ruthlessly making him frailer. A thunderbolt attack from a snake?

That bewildered Drew as the four headed snake wrapped its tail around Drew, constricting him so he could barely breathe. Gasping for breath and feeling blood spray from his arm, he wriggled and squirmed for any possible way to escape the clutches. He felt so much agony it was unreal. The poison was slowly taking effect, gradually diminishing his living hours until her heard a voice...

"Roselia!" A voice called loudly.

* * *

It was Roselia! It then bravely jumped onto the Snake's tail and used Sleep powder. Drew held his breath not inhaling the powder whereas the snake unwisely did. Deteriorating in power, the snake fell to the floor. Drew grinned escaping its clutches. He then ran towards May who was frantically trying to escape the clutches of her monster. He cringed, falling to the floor slightly shocked with his outbreak of pain. 

'_What happened?_' He asked befuddled.

Why was there this stinging in his arm? The bit wasn't venemous was it? Standing up, he was about to run to a strauggling May when he stopped.

"DREW!!" May and Jack called simultaneously. Two voices, Two calls for help, two lives, one could be saved.

* * *

Drew turned to see Jack in the talons of the eagle, the eagle lifted off the ground about to fly away as the absol put May on its back creeping towards the forest. 

Drew couldn't save them both. He looked at Jack, his best friend. His fiend who had stood by him for his whole life, the boy Drew knew would never betray him again. The boy Drew had known his whole entire life. He had shared so many memories with Jack and didn't want to let them go.

Then he looked at May, the one who he was in love with madly. She made him feel special and energized. She made him feel content. She made him want to dance in delight for hours on end. She made him want to fly up to the sky and pluck every star from the sky and then throw them out in all direction in ecstasy so it would spell:

_'I love you May!'_

Swallowing-hard he shut his eyes- this decision would scar him for life.

* * *

He quickly yelled 'Roselia Vine whip!!' Roselia knew what he meant and wrapped its vines around May and Jack. As the monsters parted in their directions, Drew clung to Roselia as they both pulled on the vines desperately pleading for May and Jack to be released. Holding Roselia tightly in his arm he yelled in agony pulling hard as the monsters tugged harder. 

Suddenly due to the force of the monsters, Drew released Roselia who in shock released May and was caught in the clutches of the eagle.

Falling on his knees in despair Drew cried.

"Roselia! May? Jack." He called in horror.

Drew had lost the most important people and Poke'mon in his whole life. He then stood up anger burning through him. He forgot about his pain of the poison, he forgot about it all, all that mattered was to find his friends again…

"I'm coming guys…" he said through gritted teeth wiping his tears,

"I'm coming."

* * *

Who will he manage to save??? Jack? May? Roselia? All of them? Only one? 

This isn't that good cliffie is it? I couldn't resist the cliffie tho!! I don't think this was good, but hey that's my opinion, hope you like it anyways.

Plz review, thankz for reading!!

Confessions


	16. Nothing is impossible

Here we go guys! Chapter sixteen, things are going to get a bit better I hope now from this point.

So we're left with a life threatening decision- May, Jack...roselia?

We'll have to see- I hear you calling May, but some call for Jack.

Anyway :p

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

**Nothing is impossible**

For a few seconds Drew sat on the sand weak and incredibly miserable. What could he do? Who should he save first? Who had a better chance of surviving for longer? These super Pokemon were deadly and lethal. They had no mercy. They'd kill you as soon as they could.

Drew's thoughts lingered on Jack and May. Jack or May? May or Jack?

Jack had a lot strong Pokemon. He was genuinely smart and he'd worked in team rocket for a long time. He knew all the moves, all the escape plans and everything. Drew got a feeling of security. Jack had been taken to the mountain top which gave him an advantage because there were lots of hiding places and caves. Yet alone he was fantastic at abseiling and climbing. Drew had remembered this from when he tried to do the Team Rocket training courses. Plus Jack had Roselia with him; Roselia was strong and wouldn't go down without a fight. From Drew's perspective, Jack appeared to be in luck.

* * *

On the other hand, as soon as Drew thought of May he felt extremely worried. She was in the forest with a giant absol. Consequently her Pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against the monsters. She had nowhere to hide ether, the forest was packed with the super pokemon so no doubt if she escaped, there would be another one on her tail any moment later. 

Drew felt insecurtiy- May was very innocent and vulnerable- Jack must've been in a situation like this many times before. His eyes widened as he thought about it for a bit longer- he knew he couldn't waste much more time thinking. He had to do something. May wouldn't be able to hold out longer than Jack would she? Drew came to his decision and stood up quickly.

* * *

"I'm coming May. Please Jack; stay safe." Drew muttered to himself. As he looked at the sand, he noticed large imprints made by the super pokemon that led to the forest. Following the massive footprints of the monster he entered the dark, dingy forest not impressed by the darkness sorrounding. The light managed to slip through the top of the towering trees. Drew never noticed how tall these trees were, tall towering, devouring, menacing trees. They were absolutely huge. The undergrowth crumpled under his feet as he walked following the footprints like a detective. 

Suddenly he stopped, tears coming to his eyes, May's jacket was on the floor, stained in blood. She couldn't be...

Drew swallowed-hard gazing down at the clue. He sighed crouching beside the Jacket. Picking it up and examining it- he nodded- he knew it- she had to be alive, after all she'd been through, she would be alive.

The jacekt aws still wet meaning that the monster wasn't far away. Hope flickered in his eyes as the tall trees allowed one last beam of sunlight to flutter down around him.

"I think I-"

Drew then panted for breath digging his hands into the dirt wailing in pain. He felt immense pain. Then he screamed dropping the jacket in shock. The poison had go to him, it anguished him so much he screamed shutting his eyes, each time his scream grew louder with more torture and the sting of the poison lingering in his blood. 

He called out his Marill who sprayed water at Drew lightly to get rid of the blood that blemished his skin.

"Marill." Drew murmured smiling as Marill helped him up.

"Marill _(Let's go find May)_" Marill said.

Drew nodded getting up trying to ignore the soreness of the poison taking affect. May wouldn't give up. Jack wouldn't give up. So he wouldn't give up.

They ran avoiding falling into the deep footprints. Drew then felt a surge of energy run through him as soon as he heard an echoing scream...

* * *

"May!" He yelled with tears rolling down his face. 

He ran as fast as he could the tree branches whacking him hard on the head and grazing his arms. The nettles caught his skin as he rapidly sprinted past. It seemed no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't reach May. No matter how closer it seemed he had got, there was nothing. Deeper into the forest he ran, deeper and deepre. But there were always more and more trails of the monster's footprints, and it didn't stop.

Feeling seriously subdued by the fact that he couldn't find May he reached a ruin where the footprints stopped. He knew he was nearby now. His eyes searched the ruins sceptically as terror ran through him- no one had ever been on this island before. No one. How could there possibly be signs of human life when there was none?

* * *

"Get off me you_ stupid_ beast!" The boy yelled. 

The creature only clutched him tigheter.

"I said get off me!" He replied stubbornly squirming in it's clutches. His purple hair blew in the breeze manically. They were travelling at immense spped. His eyes searched the air as things flew past him vigorously. In front of him was a mountian, a golden- mountain. No snow or ice, just like rock, a rocky steep moutain. As the eagle dropped the boy he drew out his sword.

"You want a fight?" Jack asked daringlly holding out his blade.The eagle swooped down and lashed out at him dangerously.

"You got a fight, this better be worth my time birdie or you'll be roasted like a chicken!" He called grinning as the eagle glared. It were as if it understood his words perfectly.

"Oh you understand me? Come and get me then!" Jack taunted sticking out his tongue childishly.

* * *

Stunned Drew raised an eyebrow- Why were there ruins on an island that had never been inhabited by people before? 

He looked around the ruins, the stone was a deep grey and blended in were different shades of diamonds and crystals. Drew gasped Thunderstones, Waterstones, firestones, everstones and crystals were naturally blended into the rocks. Wrapped around the rotting rocks were vines that entwined and beautiful red roses grew on them- Drew was stunned – What kind of island was this?

It wasn't every day you saw a rose tree, rocks with all the evolution stones blended in and even to see roses growing like that was really bizarre. It wasn't everyday you saw an ancient ruin on an island that was said to be...deserted. A shiver ran up Drew's spine as he looked into the dark temple- had someone been living here? That question haunted through his mind, echoing his thoughts as he ran his hand down the stone entranced.

Confused, Drew quietly snuck into the damaged temple. It had an open roof where the stone had crumbled and the ruins lay scattered over the stone floor. It was like nothing he'd seen before. It had complex drawings on the wall, however they were hard to read as the vines had grown. Some sort of ancient language was being used on the walls, he couldn't make it out. A luminous shaft of sunlight fell clumsily down into the temple. All around him were pillars. Three on the right. Three on the left. And in the middle was an odd abstract statue. But sadly over time, the silver stone had been eroded.

Drew's emerald eyes glinted his pupils searching for the light that faded away. Looking around, his eyes met a girl. There the girl sat shadowed by the shadow of the pillar to his right. It took him a while to figure out the character, she sat there with her eyes closed, obviously exhausted. But when her sapphire eyes began to open he laughed in joy. He found his cover was blown by her loud deafening voice. A voice he recognised. Happiness flew through him. It was too good to be true- It was...

* * *

As the beast squawked tyring to catch him in it's talons. it missed feebly falling head frist into a rock. Jack laughed patting the bird on the head mockingly. He just managed to miss the beak of the bird as he leapt away. He was like Peter Pan, young, mischevious and he definitely liked to rub in defeat... 

"That's pathetic! Seriously, can't you at least make it harder for me?"

The earth began to vibrate as Jack sighed. Maybe he'd drawn the line a bit too close..the monster glowed- Jack gaped. It was -_growing_??

* * *

"May:?! May!" He cried in utter shock. 

Derw didn't care if the monster came and attacked him right now, hearing May's voice once more created a barrier around him. Running towards her he heaved her onto her feet pulling her into his arms. He felt himself fall into her smooth, angelic embrace once more wrapping his arms around her. He felt her warm arms around his neck and never wanted to let her go again. Derw kissed her forehead fatherly whilst clutchign her hands. He was still tremlbing slightly and was not in the state to speak.

* * *

"That's impossible!!" Jack cried dropping his blade in shock. What could he do now? 

"Look you may feel a little intimidated by me, but why become twice the size now?"

The purpled haired boy ran narrowly missing the talons of the beast .Each step it took dug into the rock deeply. Biting his lip, he looked up at the beast grabbing his sword. The bird lifted Jack up and dropped him to the floor hoping it would kill him. But nothing could kill Jack that easily. Standing up, Jack noticed his arm was bleeding severely. Wincing in pain, he hid it with a gape.

"You fat _stupid_ bird! You're in for it now!"

And with that he fought the beast bravely with his sword as the talons lunged at him.

* * *

"I thought you-you..." A mere whispered escaped Drew's lips. He could not find the strength to finish his words. 

As the two of them stood there he cautiously gazed around the monster hadn't tried to ambush him yet. Putting a hand to her lips that silenced her, Drew spoke weakly.

"Be quiet or the monster will come back. It could be here." He added not understanding why she smilinng as he said this.

"Drew," She began.

"The monsters gone!"

May conceded and smiled.

"How did you manage to fight it? Yourself? I'm so glad you're ok. But seriously why did it flee?" Drew asked in fear as May shuddered.

To be honest she didn't know. All she knew was that Drew had to listen to her now and at the moment he was currently flicking his hair and reciting a sarcastic remark of his. Inisde she knew he was still crumbling away in frailty- he just didn't want to show it.

"Drew...you need to see this...You're not going to believe it, I still don't believe it...but just look..." May replied calmly as she pointed shrewdly over to the corner.

Bewildered -he then released her hand turning around to see not exactly what he expected...

"That's impossible."

* * *

What is it? 

LOL- plz review and thankz for reading! I hope you like.

Confessions

As you know- I'm away for a while so this May be the last update- I'll try get one in tomorrow if possible. 1/2nd July will be next update if I can't - SORRY!


	17. The unexpected

Hello everyone! i'm sorry I haven't updated or reviewed- I feel awful!

I'm back from my weekend. it was so much fun! I loved it- sorry though for putting you through the torture of no updates :p I won the nationals so I'm really excited now :o hehe my mouth hurts from all my smiling!

Anyway- I hope you like, hope my wrting isn't rusty as I haven't written for a while :o Thankz for all your fantastic reviews! I hope to post up** twisting the time** soon by the way- don't worry, I'm just trying to get the opening right :D

Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter seventeen**

**The unexpected**

Drew's eyes widened- impossible. It was impossible. His emerald eyes revealed shock and cowering behind the shock was slight fear. He felt his throat trun dry, it couldn't be possible. It was against all odds and yet it was happening. Shuddering in trediptation, May cast a daunted look across to Drew. In politeness, he rreturned the glance, only to find himself staring back at what was before him. Without further delay, Drew opened his dry mouth trying to form words.

"What?!!" Drew gaped.

That was all he managed to say. There was no reply from the corner, none at all. Just the haunting presence of what was emerging from the shadows. A long silence endured epically as Drew's eyes narrowed towards the corner. Silence hissed in relief in unison with the wind, glad it's time was drawing to an end as the brunette beside Drew spoke.

"I know, he's been standing there since I came here," She admitted. There was a tremor in her voice. not really paying attention to her words, the only thing that caught Drew's ears was one word she had said. That word flew around his head, banging against the walls like a hammer.

_He_. Understanding the situation his eyes widened, pupils contracting as the shaft of sunlight shone down through the broken roof directly into his eyes. He? Meaning...a human being?

Bewildered yet entranced, Drew altered his vision continuously from May to the inconspicious shadowed figure on the other side of the room.

"Confused?" A voice asked with a triumphant smirk on their face. Their luminous eyes glinted in the darkness, his hands visable. He was fiddling with a twig before snapping it in half and throwing it to the ground in amusement.

"Wat's going on?!" Drew asked. He was still stunned. It was a man? How could that even be possible?

Who was this man? How the hell could there have been anyone else on the island apart from the dead Harry, Jack, May and Drew? Drew's thoughts rumaged around all the possiblities. Was he was a team rocket survior, or some sort of tribal person? Trying to escape this moment of malignance, he took a deep breath bolting his eyes shut.

_'This isn't real, May and I are still on that boat sleeping.'_

Yet the more Drew tried to believe this he knew it wasn't true. He had seen the boat demolish before his own eyes, pretending like a child he was safe was silly and he wanted to look brave for May. His doubtful thoughts did not triumph as the man made his move. The figure finally, yet bravely, stepped into the light.

The man had jet-black hair and vibrant greyish blue eyes that made Drew shiver. He had a recognisable face yet Drew couldn't figure out who the man was. He had seen him before and that's what began to daunt him. The man was fairly young, about twenty-one Drew guessed. He looked in estimable condition. That perplexed Drew. There were no marks on his clothes, no cuts, he looked increidbly healthy. In fact, he had a careless attitude in his eyes that portrayed the impression he was just living his ordinary everyday life like a new day from wherever he was from. May then stood up standing beside Drew self-assuredly.

"Why are you here?" Drew rudely asked. The man smirked.

"Kids, so arrogant these days. I've been here for about a week now. I guess I sort of live here…" The man laughed not intending to be intimidating, however he was. He strolled a little bit closer.

Caution flashed through Drew's eyes as he grabbed May's arm hastily. They sent odd looks to each other. They didn't know whether to trust him or not. He looked somewhat honest but there was a flicker of malice trailing away behind the ragged paths within his eyes. As it trailed slowly, the light burning out prevented May from seeing the malice. She saw a confused, helpless, and perhaps even a scared man standing there.

* * *

"How have you managed to survive this place?" Drew asked in shock standing motionless- this island continued to surprise him. However, the man's eyes were fixed on May. 

"I thought you couldn't speak or something! All that time you've sat over there in that corner when you could've talked to me!"

As May spoke his attention was drawn toward her.

"Young lady, you're lucky I'm good at archery." The man explained.

"Archery...so it _was _you!! The way you scared off that giant Absol for me was incredible. I'm May!" May replied joyfully. She took a step forward holding out a hand. The man shook it smiling.

"I'm Roland. What's the name of your handsome boyfriend then?" Roland asked enquiringly.

Roland…Where had Drew heard that name?

May flushed as Drew's facial expression changed. Casually Drew answered Roland's question with a blush on his face, tinting his cheeks red.

"I'm Drew. But we're not going ou-"

"-Ahh Drew! That famous Poke'mon Co-ordinater! Heading for May Isle I assume eh? Well you're pretty lucky to get her as Girlfriend. Guys must envy you-"

"-Err…We're not boyfriend and girlfriend!!" He shook Roland's hand smiling as Roland flushed in embarrassment.

"Apologies May and Drew." He replied releasing Drew's hand.

Drew and May flushed for a while. It was evident from anyone that this was a case of getting over nerves to confess to one another. It was clear they were both close friends and perhaps the both of them felt the same. Their eyes wathched Roland sit down on the cold stone floor. Shortly after, Drew and May sat down too.

"How did you two get here?" Roland asked intrigued that they had survived for more than a day on the island.

"Oh… long story. The usual ship wreck theme!" May confessed smiling as Roland smiled.

"Well we'll be here for a while why not tell me the story?" Roland asked as May shrugged continuing.

"Ok…our ship was hijacked by this…t-this. G-g-guy-… yeah...th-th-this horrible…" May then stopped tears in her eyes. Drew clasped her shoulder. 

"There, May stop the tears. He's gone now… he won't hurt you again…" Drew whispered. Roland looked rather shocked by this.However he smiled at Drew's devotion for the girl.

"So… anyway… the ship's deck was about to blow, Drew and I escaped and landed on this island to broadcast a signal to the rescue team before the ship would arrive here. But that didn't go too well ether."

May sighed. Roland curiously turned to Drew expecting him to explain as she was growing into a depressing state.

* * *

"Team Rocket came… And they wanted the Super Poke'mon. They kidnapped us but we escaped and before we could save the people on the ship, Team Rocket had blown it up after they'd stolen the Pokemon…" 

Drew briefly clarified not wanting to go into further depth about the horrifying circumstances.

"So…urm…hmmm… can these creatures be defeated?" He asked, breaking the silence and now interested deeply into the Super Pokemon's Power, how could they be so strong? Roland shook his head.

"Afraid not… well I haven't found a way yet-"

"-But _you_ live here! Surely you should know!!" May pleaded.

She hoped they would be able to illuminate the monsters for good. A laugh escaped Roland's lips as he gazed at May shaking his head.

"I've only been here for a week; In case you haven't yet noticed- I'm the who may be stated as 'missing' on the news..." As soon as Roland said this Drew's eyes widened. He couldn't be the one and only...could he? May looked amazed and began to frantically wave her arms around in excitement. 

"No." She gaped in shock as he nodded smirking.

"_You're _the legendary Professor John Roland??!!" She asked as he nodded. Her eyes sparkled whilst squealing.

"Of course!!" Drew added. It made sense now, he had seen professor John Roland on the news but thought nothing of it really. He remembered before leaving to go on the boat, the new Hoenn professor, John Roland, had gone exploring and was reported missing after he did not return. Drew was surprised that Roland had ended up on this island though. It puzzled him. What were the odds of that?

* * *

May's eyes widened in amazement. "I've always wanted to meet you! You're an inspiration!! Now on May's expedition we meet Professor Roland who too is stranded here on this barbaric island. But can we escape? May's expedition and her crew will be back soon to report." 

May childishly put her fingers as a lens, screening around to get Drew and Roland into her 'screen'. Drew rolled his eyes sarcastically as Roland smiled thanking May for her compliments. Then he sighed and thought back to the unbeatable Super Pokemon.

"I actually was headed to May else and heard rumours about this island. My team spotted this island and we landed here instead to take a sample of the Super Pokemon DNA so I could see what was causing the Pokemon to become like this, my team fled in fear as a tidal wave-"

"-A tidal wave bought us here..." Drew muttered. Roland raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Yeah and when we went out to sea it bought us back..." May replied softly slightly scared.

"You know," Roland began in a whisper. He indicated Drew and May to lean in closer as they did.

"I think something's trapping us here. I think it won't let us go until we do something,"

"Do _what_ though?" May asked in despair. Roland ran his hand down his face in thought.

"I've been stranded here with these beasts. There's no way to stop them. They're invincible not even I can find a way to stop them… and they're growing in numbers…" As he whispered this Drew nodded.

"So you think they...?" He began as Roland sawllowed-hard as he began to speak.

"There's even a _flying_ one now…An eagle of some sort…" Roland explained.

Eagle? Drew and May looked at each other worried- Jack. Jack was with the eagle.

May felt tears to her eyes, the purple haired boy could be in great agony right now while they sat and socialised… They had to find him. 

"What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" Enquired Roland as May and Drew sighed.

"Jack's our friend… He's got kidnapped by that massive eagle!!" May explained with tears in her eyes. Drew sighed rubbing her hand in a comforting way.

"And Roselia!" Drew trembled trying to control his concern.His friend and his Roselia were out there.

"Don't worry Drew, from what I've seen on TV you and Roselia are very courageous;"

"-He fought the four headed python; and tried to save May and Jack at once…"

As May trailed off the word Python drew Roland's eyes from around the room to Drew's arm. His eyes widened in shock. He then grabbed Drew's arm gasping. His eyes were locked on the wound that was swelling and oozing blood on the side of his arm, the place where the python had bitten him. It was growing nasty and Drew couldn't hide the pain for much longer. He gasped for breath, trying to free his arm from Professor Roland's grasp.

"Y-You've been bitten by the..the super snake?" He added as Drew nodded suddenly shrieking in pain. It hurt intensely now.

"Don't touch it!" Drew complained rubbing his arm as he fell to the floor. In horror, May crouched beside Drew clasping his hand. Drew turned to face her.

"Drew? Are you ok?" She asked panicking as he managed a nodd.

"Now Drew before the poison takes full control we need to heal that wound and fast. Looks like Jack will have to hang on. The eagle isn't fully grown yet. He'll hold in."

As the Professor said this, May stood up assertively, staring with determination out into the sky. The combination of courage and fear flew through her electric blue eyes.

* * *

"I-I'll go save him. Drew if you lend me Flygon I can fly to the mountain and rescue him-" She said, her willpower so strong. 

"May it's too dangerous!" Drew said looking deep into her eyes.

"Trust me! You have to trust me Drew!! Please!!" She pleaded as he groaned smirking.

"Just let Flygon do the flying because I'm sure you don't have a clue how to even fly a Poke'mon…" Drew muttered ironically as May flushed.

"Look Mr! You may have the advantage here being weak and all but that doesn't mean to say you can be even cockier!!!" She roared back as Drew grinned laughing.

He chucked her a pokeball and a rose. May called out Flygon and she held the rose blushing.

"Flygon listen to may although she's hard to tolerate!!" Drew groaned as May glared.

"When I get back you'd better have lost your attitude!" May said tapping him motherly on his cheek making him blush. She mounted Flygon and grinned waving bye to Roland and Drew. Then Flygon flew into the air majestically.

"Careful May!!" Roland called.

Then he went to see to Drew's nasty cuts. The first thing he said to Drew was:

_'you are so lovesick over that girl.' _And_ 'how sweet- you give her roses??'_

Drew sighed – great… he was stuck with Professor Roland who was talking about how sweet his 'crush' on May was. He was stuck in dreadful pain and stuck with a man who was teasing him about May too- could it be any worse?

* * *

"Fly, flygon, fly! _(Yes Mrs.Drew!)" _It said contently. May looked down at the island ignoring the comment. The island looked extremely pretty from up where she was. 

They landed on the mountain. May jumped off Flygon quickly. It was a long way down. Scanning the area May couldn't help but notice a boy trying desperately to fight off a horrible eagle… It was Jack, about to fall, close to death as the eagle speared him again with its wretched claws.

"Jack!" May yelled running towards him. Jack turned and smiled.

"Where's Drew?" He asked in fear dodging the talons of the eagle and instantly ran towards her.

"With Roland." May replied as Jack gave her a weird look.

"With _who_?" he asked.

"That's impossible! We're the only one's here!" May rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and dragged him off. They entered the cave and hid behind the rock.

"Forget about who's here Jack, we need to get out of here," She whispered to him. His eyes met with hers and a serious attitude swept across them both.

"Ok, how are we going to do that?" Jack asked.

"Have you seen Roselia?" May asked hopefully.

"Roselia? She's here?" Jack said in shock. May grew worried- where was Roselia then?

* * *

CRASH

* * *

The eagle roared viciously circling the cave. May sent Jack a traumatised look. It was lifting rocks into the air and dropping them like bombs on the cave ceiling. The two of them sat there in despair before May decided to speak. 

"We'll go in deeper-" She said about to stand up. Jack merely grabbed her pulling her back down, he looked viciously into her eyes.

"You're_ insane!_"

"-Insane-?"

"Yes Insane-"

"Jack come on- it's trying to flush us out an-" May stood up and shriekd in fear as-

* * *

CRASH

* * *

Jack pulled her back towards him as the ceiling began to shake. A rock fell hard from the talons of the eagle and came crashing through the cave walls narrowly missing the two of them. May flinched- that would've hit her. 

"Thanks Jack." She whispered grabbing his arm in fear. He nodded at her too shocked to speak. They had to get out of the cave and fast. The brave Jack caught May's sapphire eyes and began to speak.

"Okay, on the count of-"

* * *

CRASH

* * *

"-we run and mount-"

* * *

CRASH

* * *

"Jack I can't hear you!" May screamed as the rubble began to fall. 

Jack stood up running out as May followed cluelessly, she did not hear what he'd jsut said at all. Running toward him in panic she tried once more.

"Jack what are we doing now?" She asked watching the eagle fly closer. It had them right where it wanted them.

"Er- well getting out of there was the initial plan..." He admitted sighing as she glared.

"So now we're just going to stand here like morons and wait to die-_ great_ plan-"

"-I don't see you come up with any better miss S-"

"-Flygon _(Look out)_" Flygon cried sending a hyper beam at the eagle as it fell to the floor.

Jack and May fell over the edge of the cliff clinging to the crust as if it were there most prized possession. May looked Jack's eyes and saw the sadness. He was feeling guilt about something.

"May hold on," He pleaded feeling his own grip loosen.

* * *

Suddenly May slipped and began to tumble down the cliff. Without any hesitation, Jack jumped landing on Flygon and flew treacherously down the side of the steep cliff trying to catch May. 

"May!" Jack roared wishing he could catch her. However the eagle caught up.

"Hyper beam!" Jack called nervously. However the hyper beam was too late and the eagle was getting closer, instantly a rose pokemon hit the eagle as it roared in rage.

"Roselia!" Jack called flinging the pokemon happily into his arms. At least Roselia was safe.

* * *

May cried for help, screaming as she felt herself fall faster and faster each time crashing harder against each solitude razor-sharp rock. Like knives, the stones sliced her skin engraving their name to ensure their bruises and pain was never forgot and scarred into her memory. This made her scream and cry even louder. Shutting her eyes in despair she called for help, yet none came. Jack and Flygon soared down the steep cliff. Jack put Roselia down and did the unthinkable... he jumped. 

Falling through the sky, Jack prepared himself to hit the floor hard and start searching for May immediately. However, Flygon caught Jack in it's grasp putting him back on its back. Flygon lowered itself as they hovered over the ground. Gazing at the area around him he felt tears burn in his eyes. There was no May, only blood, May was no where to be seen.

"MAY!!" Jack cried, Drew would be distraught. Where was she? Was she dead? Was she alive?

* * *

So now we find out that perhaps there's a reason as to why all the tidal waves are happening...? And is May ok? Well we'll have to see won't we:p hehe 

I love writing cliff hangers!! I'll try not make the next chappie a cliffie- I'll really try :D

Thankz for reading, plz review!

Did you like it? Sorry for being away for a long time :p lol

Confessions

x


	18. Sweet dreams and the bitter reality

here we go guys. I put up a nice long chappie for you all!! By the way I'm working on Twisting the time so next chapter should be out soon! Can't wait to post it up:D

**This chapter is dedicated to: A rose for me-A rose for you** for 1- being an awesome reviewer 2-helping me 3-being gr8:D

Anyway- hope you like this chapter, this chapter I hope should help you empathise more with the guys- Jack and Drew.

Please play:

**When the rain falls **by Zetta byttes- when you see the **A/N **that says play:p I've been trying to fit this song in somewhere for ages and I think this fits ok, if it doesn't tell me and I'll re-do the whole chappie.

**Warning-** lots of flashbacks!

Enjoy :p

Like I said, if the song ruins it, tell me and I'll happily re-do it and take the song out:D

* * *

**Chapter eighteen**

**Sweet dreams and the bitter reality**

The eagle flew beside Jack cornering him. Anger flared through Jack, passionate anger that he couldn't control, he felt his knees tremble, his lips shudder and his spine shiver sinisterly as he gazed his eyes upon the eagle casting shadows about the dejected land. Murder. That's what it was. Pure murder.

"You killed May. Drew loved May. He _loved _her. And you killed her." Jack yelled falling to the floor. Tears fell from his eyes.

He was now prepared to too die, now prepared to shut his eyes and experience pain like he had never felt before. His expectations of his death drawing near were high yet as he flinched, desiring no more than a quick death, he watched the Super Pokemon freeze in desolation and despondency over its recent actions…The eagle glew white and shrunk.

Clueless, Jack shielded his eyes from the bright light, when he looked back at the Pokemon it was no more than a- Moltres.

Jack looked at its side, the heart was gone and it was an ordinary size and colour. Tears fell from the moltres's face. Jack then smiled getting up. He had solved the riddle despite his usual dimness, the solution struck him- he knew how to save the super Pokemon and bring them back to their original state. A four letter word, each letter making you shiver and groan with happiness or laughter. It made some people chant for elation, others it made weep, a tremendously prevailing thing. And once struck by it, there was no escape.

* * *

"That's it! The super Pokemon's weakness is _Love_! They're scared of love!!" He said. 

It all fitted, their heart was missing which made the Pokemon grow more powerful and cruel. But with a heart they were nothing but normal Pokemon. They were just as small and weak. Perhaps staying on the island for so long had created desolation, isolation and depsair for the super pokemon making them grow into monsters. With love or compassion, or seeing love and compassion, they were nothing but pokemon.

"Come on Roselia… Flygon let's go find Drew and this Roland guy."

Jack said sighing looking at the blood stained floor. Thoughts of May clouded his mind as he gasped, He really did not want to see Drew's face when he heard the momentous news…

"Moltres… tres…moltres… _(I'm sorry…I'll come with you… I know where they are… I chased them there…)_" moltres said lifting off the ground with flygon as they flew across the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the ruins, Drew and Roland were talking, Drew feeling much better as he was now healed. 

"So that guy _attacked_ May?" Professor asked as Drew nodded.

"I got there just in time to save her I guess…The hero she called me." Drew admitted proudly, flicking his hair casually although it was a very serious matter they were discussing.

"You know when you see May you need to tell her your feelings…" Roland admitted as Drew smiled weakly.

"I know…it's not exactly the easiest thing to do though is it? I'm no good at all the mushy stuff. " Drew accepted the fact he was disastrous with love. Sure he could flirt but he wasn't any good at the deep confessions.

He couldn't just stroll up to her and say _'oh hi May, by the way I love you!'_'

'_Yeah really smooth Drew.'_ Drew thought sarcastically and then grinned listening to the Professor's opinion.

"Well you're a Poke'mon co-ordinater right? So if you stand up in front of millions and perform why can't you say three simple words to one person?" Roland asked.

Drew's eyes watered. He hated to say what he was about to say, but he couldn't hold it in for much longer.

"Because I'm afraid…" he muttered back sitting down.

"Don't be afraid I think she has a soft spot for you." Roland said winking as Drew shook his head.

He hoped she did, well; she flushed when he gave her roses, but then, she did shout at him a lot- was that normal?

"I-I-…No…I don't think she does…" Drew groaned pessimistically. Roland sighed and sat beside Drew. 

"Drew, just because you're afraid to set a wrong impression and all, I would honestly say it and be yourself… ha… I remember when I was in Jhoto helping Bill with his new time travel Machine in Olivine's Poke'mon centre, I met Olivine's Gym leader Jasmine, she was so magnificent, so divine-"

"You're going out with Jasmine?" Drew asked amazed as Professor Roland nodded flushing.

A famous Professor with a Gym leader, how long would that remain secret?! Before long Drew assumed it would be all over the newspapers and in the celebrity magazines.

"That's _confidential_ and in a few Months she'll be Jasmine Roland-"

"You're getting _married_?" Drew exclaimed stunned. Roland nodded grinning.

"Look Drew…If you speak from your heart then there's no way she'll be able to oppose. Think positive. And if she rejects you… you'll find someone else and just be friends." The professor admitted as Drew smiled.

"I don't think I'll meet _anyone_ else like her." He whispered blushed as he watched Flygon land along with a –moltres?

* * *

"Jack!" Drew said laughing hugging his friend as Flygon rubbed its head against Drew. 

"Glad to see you too Flygon!" Drew admitted.

"You need a rest!" Flygon went into its pokeball as Drew then looked around and grinned.

"Roselia?" He cried happily hugging his Poke'mon tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" He added then gazed, more or less confused.

However, before he could speak, Jack did in a very discourteous way.

"Who the bloody hell are _you_?" Jack rudely asked the Professor rudely.

Professor Roland was surprised and grinned.

"I am Professor Roland of bittersweet city." He replied calmly. Jack gaped flushing. One of the most inspirational people in the world. 

"Professor...Roland!? Oh...well..." Jack said pulling a face at Drew who took no notice.

"Er, sorry about that sir." He added scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Although Jack was in an orquad position now, Drew ignored it pondering on a particular thought that filled his mind. A certain someone was missing. Where was she? Jack wouldn't have left her behind.

"Well Jack, Drew's told me about your technical and logical intelligence, I've heard you've wanted to be a professor -am I correct? Well when we get off this place- perhaps you would like to be my partner in Pokemon research!" Roland suggested watching Jack's eyes light up.

**(A/N: Play the song)**

"That would be wonderful Professor!" Jack said unable to control his excitement.

_Oh…oo oo_

This was too much for Drew- Had Jack and Roland not even _noticed_ that someone was missing?

Had they not noticed that the girl who saved Jack had not returned yet? Where was she? What happened??

_I don't understand  
This should be so easy  
To just reach my hand  
And know the world is free_

"Jack! Where's May?" Drew said in panic as Roland sighed walking towards them.

He knew her fate before it was told.

_'Poor girl…'_ he thought.

"She's… " Jack swallowed-hard trying to come to the right words.

"I'm sorry Drew I couldn't save her. I tried!" Jack said falling to the floor in misery.

Drew gasped tears on his face. He swallowed-hard. He knew exactly what Jack meant and it hurt him greatly, his worst nightmare had become a reality.

"How-Where?" He asked as Jack sighed. This was awful; she was…dead before he could even tell her how he felt??

_But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
Touching's not the only way to feel_

"Off the cliff… I managed to stop the Super Pokemon though. Their weakness is Love. I've just figured it out. The eagle was a Moltres all along." 

Jack admitted as Drew faked a smile nodding. As much as he pretended to be pleased about this fact, he couldn't even think straight knowing that his lady was somewhere on the island, even more so assumed to be dead…

"Love?" Professor Roland asked in bewilderment but too with great joy. At least they knew how to defeat the Super Pokemon now. Jack knew Drew was grieving inside over May…

_When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is_

Grieving was an understatement. Drew could feel his insides shredding to pieces, everything he'd worked for, he felt slip through his fingers like sand. Everything he loved, had turned into an obscure darkness that consumed and locked his heart in a cage of instantly recognizable sorrow. He felt his soul mourn obstinately and his heart bled sorely- a lump was in his throat and he couldn't talk. He felt sickened. He felt shocked, unwell, disconsolate…

_Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain_

The pain was worse than any physical pain he'd ever experienced.

"Drew I promise you I looked _everywhere_. She's nowhere to be seen." Jack said as Drew shook his head. it was impossible. She was alive. He'd find her. He would find her.

_There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain._

"Then she can't be dead- never! I don't believe it- I _DON'T_ believe it!" Drew roared calling out his healed Salemence. Roselia sat beside Drew nodding to the others._  
_  
"Drew. It's getting too late to wander around, night is when the real trouble starts. You're wounded badly." Roland called gasping. Jack watched Drew fly off in hurry. Drew didn't listen- he just wanted to find May. The rain was pouring down- he didn't care.

_I know you proudly say  
That I'm just talking crazy  
To think of life that way  
Means that I'm confused_

"Come on we'll follow him. We can't be split up again." Jack said mounting on Moltres as Roland called out his Skarmory.

Jack was impressed by his Skarmory's condition yet alone its rare colours. It was a gold Skarmory. After all, Roland was a professor so it didn't surprise Jack that his Poke'mon's strength and condition were extraordinary.

"Come on. Drew's Salemence releases radiation waves that can wake up the Super Pokemon." Roland said as Jack nodded in incredulity. Drew didn't know it but he may be in lots of danger.

_There's happy and there's sad  
But maybe yes just maybe  
The sadness can make the happiness more true_

They lifted off the ground flying after Drew, just hoping that the many other Super Pokemon had not yet awoken.

Drew flew frantically around the whole island searching everywhere. All he saw were shadows cast by the moonlight. 

"This is terrible…" Drew grumbled with tears in his eyes, was she really dead? He felt tears fall down his face the rain pouring onto his face.

_When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is_

"Roselia…Rose, sell Selia? _(Drew…Maybe there's a chance?)_" Roselia queered hoping Drew would believe, but he didn't. He saw a Gold- Skarmory and a Moltres flying towards him quickly.

"Drew, get back here now. It's too dangerous around here." Professor Roland scolded angrily.

Drew sighed shrugging mounting his Salemence as he was about to land but decided he could do with another journey.

_Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain_

"See ya back at the beach…" he grumbled flying towards the shore.

"Beach?" Roland asked confused assuming that they were about to head back to the ruins.

"Oh…We've set up there for a few days." Jack explained stroking Moltres who was feeling guilty.

"Great idea. I hope Drew's not going to do anything rational tonight." Roland replied. Jack sighed looking at the cliff.

"I watched her fall Roland…I watched. I tried but I couldn't get her...I-" he cried tears falling down his cheek.

_There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain._

"-Moltres it isn't your fault ok? Let's go back to Drew…" Moltres squawked loudly in depression as it flew beside Skarmory landing gently on the soft sand.

* * *

_Because I know the bones were necessary  
I don't let it bother me at all_

Drew was fast asleep or so it seemed. Roland and Jack were too tired and distraught to wake him. They both fell asleep returning their Pokemon thoughts of May haunted their dreams.

As soon as Drew heard them settle down, he opened his eyes getting up and sat on the edge of the rock above the restless waters. He shut his eyes chucking stones into the water, just like he had done not so long ago, apart from May was there with him.

_When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is_

**FLASHBACK**

"Don't tell me you're scared of lightening." Drew mocked.

BOOM

The thunder crashed down causing Drew to jump in shock. He clinged tighter to the poke'mon trembling slightly. may raised her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you're scared of thunder." She teased in response.

"Ha- You're hilarious." Drew sarcastically said.

**END FLASHBACK**

Drew sighed. May couldn't be- it was impossible. No matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't accept it. She couldn't be dead.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh…you're thaking Roselia for toying with our emotions? You're thaking it for letting me kiss you?"

May roared. Then she raised an eyebrow.

_Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain_

"Unless," She began coyly.

"You wanted to kiss me...so you're thanking Roselia..." She sniggered as Drew gazed over at her.

"What? Don't be ridiculous! Don't you mean you so wanted to kiss me." He sneered.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Why?" He asked sighing.

**FLASH BACK**

"I-I'll go save him. Drew if you lend me Flygon I can fly to the mountain and rescue him-" She said, her willpower so strong.

_There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain_

"May it's too dangerous!" Drew said looking deep into her eyes.

"Trust me! You have to trust me Drew!! Please!!" She pleaded.

**END FLASHBACK**

_Oh...oo oo_

She never would come back...she was dead. How could she ever come back now? Tears stained his eyes bitterly. This was reality, seeking for comfort within the past was foolish. The past could never be the present nor the future, what was the point in pretending she was there?

* * *

"Why? What has she ever done wrong lord? It's me you should punish! I worked for Team Rocket-I betrayed everyone so many years ago...I'm the stuck-up jerk…I should be the one who's..." 

He felt tears uncontrollably fall from his face as someone stood behind him.

Drew ignored whoever it was peering deeply into the water, his reflection looked like absolutely nothing without May.

"Don't say that about yourself Drew…" A voice muttered gently sitting beside Drew. Their purple hair looked dark brown in the light of the moon. Drew faked a smile acknowledging Jack's presence.

"Hi." Drew replied coldly and bitterly, not really wanting to be disturbed.

He didn't look in Jack's direction once.

"Drew, I _tried_ to save her I-"

"I'm not blaming you Jack." Drew replied sadly.

"Drew after all I've done… I'm surprised you haven't seriously hurt me yet." Jack admitted.

It was evident he was trying to search for the right words to say. Drew flicked his hair to a side but didn't include his usual sarcastic smirk. Instead, there was a look of morose sadness.

"Yeah…Well Friends forgive each other right?" He replied quietly sighing.

"So how many ribbons you got now Drew?" Jack asked trying to stop the orquad silence from prevailing.

"Twenty." Drew blankly replied with no interest in the subject at all.

He didn't care about ribbons anymore. He felt so upset he could chuck all his ribbons out into the sea right now, but he didn't. He was too focused on May, her beautiful face, he'd never get to look into her eyes again. Never.

* * *

"My friend, love never came with a warning label did it?" Jack in an ironic tone becoming more like Drew with mocking riddles. 

"What do you mean by that?"

Snapped Drew viciously. His last actions reminded him of how May would react. Thinking of May- his thought went back sadness.

"I mean hello- you never asked for this to happen. You just thought about all the good things lovesickness did to you-"

"-True but get to the point…" Drew said.

"Well Drew, lovesickness can do bad things. I heard it drove one bloke mad, I think he was called Brock Pewter-"

"-Brock," Drew laughed grinning. That guy who travelled with May and her friends. Well by the sound of what Jack said- he _used_ to travel with them.

"Duh! No kidding! He got infatuated by every single girl he saw!" Drew replied then he sighed turning away slightly. He picked up a smooth stone as his happy moment faded. Attempting to throw it, Drew pictured himself falling into the water.

* * *

_Then he shut his eyes and relaxed as May did. He traced the smooth stone and took a deep breath. He felt it's smooth texture and lifted his hand gently. And with a slick wrist movement, he then threw it again with so much force only resulting for him to fall over into the water._

_May broke out into fits of laughter. He got out shaking his wet clothes and groaning. _

_"Have a nice swim?" May sarcastically asked as he sat down next to her. As he was wet; the sand stuck to him._

_"This just gets better and better!!" she muttered._

_He heard and stood up. Drew groaned when he saw sand had stuck to his t-shirt._

_"Ten minutes have passed Drew. I haven't seen you skim any stones yet…" May chanted in a sing-song voice._

* * *

"Drew your pain is really showing." 

"No kidding," Drew snapped angrily.

"Drew. If it makes you feel any better we're all suffering May's...loss...as soon as the sun rises we will go and have another look for her, don't give up hope yet..." Jack began sadly. Through his tone of voice, it was obvious he'd given up hope. Drew nodded feeling Jack's hand on his shoulder.

"Please try and get some sleep. I know it's going to be hard for both of us to, but try." Jack finished. Drew flared up inside with rage but smiled faintly.

"Sure." He quietly replied as Jack left his side.

Deciding to go to sleep, Drew felt tears coming back to his eyes. But he shut his eyes and dreamt of the conversation he and May would never have…The confession he'd never confess.

* * *

**_(Dream)_ **

"You are complete show off." May said gently falling into his arms for a hug.

"Likewise." He snapped.

"Drew, I don't know what to say." She giggled as he tossed her a beautiful rose.

"I leave you speechless eh? I know, you don't have to tell me how you feel, I already know." Drew then said grinning as she flushed looking at his eyes deeply and keenly.

"Can we play truth or dare?" May asked smiling as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Er...ok?" He replied.

"Well what's this red rose telling me about your feelings Drew?" She asked as he flushed even more.

"The truth." he whispered as she looked at him.

"Well what's the truth?"

"Hm...you tell me," He grinned.

"But I asked you what is the truth!" She said angrily as he laughed.

"Ok-...what's the dare?"

"Kiss me." Drew replied as May looked at him mysteriously.

"Kiss_ you_? Well I need to know the truth behind this kiss don't I?" She replied as he grinned.

"Ok, May Maple." he quietly said as she looked at him expectantly. Before she could answer, he pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss that lingered on for a while. He never wanted it to end. He stared into her eyes lost in the moment.

"I love you May." He replied as she flushed.

"Drew I love you." She said laughing and she then wrapped her arms around him kissing him again. He felt himself blush whilst returning to kiss.

He then looked into her eyes and clasped her hand as they walked across the sandy beach together.

"Together forever." He whispered as she nodded smiling. Together forever...

_**(End of dream.)**_

And with that Drew slept peacefully re-dreaming the same scene over and over again, never growing tired of it…

* * *

Did you like the song? So we end with a sweet dream, will that dream ever come true:o

Thankz for reading, plz reivew!!

Confessions

x


	19. Be strong

Hey!

This chapter should be moving. It has taken me ages to write but by far this is the chapter I've enjoyed writing the most. It's like you fall into the character's shoes and you can really connect with them...Ok I'm sad XD lol

Thank you all So much for reviewing and reading my story. I'm really glad you like this fic!

This chapter is dedicated to **Cerulean Queen2421** who has reviewed every single chapter in such a short space of time :D

Everyone though- remember- YOU ALL ROCK!

I do **NOT** own pokemon

I **DO** own the lyrics in this chapter as I wrote the song :p lol **I'm there too****©** (I've only used one verse of it)

Enjoy XP

* * *

**Chapter nineteen **

**Be strong**

_As the ocean roars and floods the land_

_When you reach out for somebody's hand_

_Just shut your eyes and I'm there too_

_As the thunder rumbles and sounds cruel_

_And when you need someone to hold you_

_Just whisper my name and I'm there too_

There she lay. Motionless. However, an atmposhere of hope envisaged around her. She was still fighitng, not a single tear yet shed on her pale face. Her sapphire eyes searched the heavens endlessly in hope for escape. There she lay. There she lay. She lay on the ground covered by tree branches and leaves.

Her eyes were shut firmly as if she were trying to escape a nightmare. The midnight sky shone luminously onto her pale face. Her complexion of a china doll, white and colourless. She looked lifeless. If she were to open her eyes any second now, the sorroundings around her would notice the change. There would be a dimness in her eyes, they would no longer sparkle.

Her skin was stay pale like a ghost and she would creep in and out of the world silently until death. That were only her fate if she awoke. But she lay lifeless- dead. Every sound. Every whisper. Every silence was no longer heard through her ears. Everything was gone, the darkness enshrouded the body. Every noise- blocked out. Every sight was now deprived from her eyes. Every touch was taken forcefully from her leaving her hands to fall numbly to the soft grass.

Courage. Knowledge. Beauty. They were all taken from the earth in one tragic fall. One tragic accident. Accidents happen, but this was one horrific accident.The river wept in sorrow splashing water through the forest morosely. Dejectedly, hope blinked its eyes in the light of the silver moon. Before heaving a sigh in unison with the wind, it linked it's soft hands with torment falling into an embrace of darkness- there was no point in trying. It had failed.

Swaying to the funeral march presented in the minds of the air, the trees bowed their heads respecitvely shadowing over the body that lay there. Tears spat down from the clouds rapidly, the angels were crying upon this night knowing something dreadful had happened. Once stood a beautiful, young girl. Now stood nothing.

Nothingness soared around the rubble creating an obscure shadow across the land. Trying to prevent shedding tears, the clouds rumbled loudly, weeping. And yet the silver moon floated in the velvet sky like a joyous diamond, not troubled at all by this incidnet. In fact, it almost looked arrogant with the stolen beauty from the girl. The way it looked down radiating light that was not appreciated. It were as if it knew something that puzzled the rest of the world. Mysteries within the moon.

* * *

As the wind harshly dropped speed, the trees turned to the spot of the girl. They stopped mourining for a split second as silence fell upon the whole island. The branches lifted up and down with the movement as an aura of disbelief shot across the atmosphere. The blue orbs came back to earth blurring as they did. It was not expected, the trees shook in excitement watching the rubble move. The girl's sapphire eyes had beene staring into dakrness for sometime her heartbeat falling into a regular pulse. 

The lifeless body. It was...breathing?

Colour rushed back to her cheeks rapidly. The numb muscles tensed up as the fingers smoothly ran themselves along the smooth grass beneath. Tears spurted from her eyes- she was alive!

Incredible pain surged through her veins. Her legs stung and she could smell blood rotting against the wood above her. Breahting deeply she dared not look down at her aching hands stained red. The darkness drained colour from her vision as she felt her sorroundings. Confused she didn't understand why there was something above her. Panicking slightly she gaped- was she trapped? Flinching she gasped a sudden intake of air. The pain was unbearable, blood was everywhere.

"They left me…" She managed to whisper huskily.

Her throat was dry and stung with tears. Panic over came her. Where was she? Feeling the hard substance above her she could feel her heart beating faster. Adrenaline gusehd through her body as she shook with fear, her eyes wide. She _was_ trapped. Memories of a peculair emerald eyed boy lifted her thoughts. Was he still here? His name was entrancing. Picturing his angelic face she felt her lips try and smile but exhustion prevented her from moving an inch.

"They left me…" She cried in agony once more with a quiver in her voice.

Darkness sorrounded her. She couldn't see athing. Darkness. Just darkness. Her legs burnt with pain. She did not dare rest her thoughts on her fall for that long. Shutting her eyes, she visulaised his face- to see his face again. To hear his voice. His arrogant remarks. To just be near him again bought a small dose of laughter to her lungs. Confidently she lifted her arms pushing upwards. Whimpering slightly at the burning on te side of her back, she swallowed-hard through long pants.

"Come on..." She breathed heavily. Blinking her eyes shut forcefully she sat up feeling the pressure hit her arms. But is was working, the wood was lifting.

"Drew never gave up on me..." She whispered pushing her body against the wood hard.

The pain was so hysterical not even tears could express it. Gasping she could hear the trees. She could feel humid air on her face, She could hear the wind. She could feel the earth. She could taste the fear against her lips. The lingering taste of malice and frailty she tried to dispell. Biting her teeth together hard, she pushed with all her force.

"Come on!" She cried tiredly.

Digging her nails into the moist wood she gave one last shove before it toppled over. Her mouth was dry and she found it hard to remove herself from under the heavy branches. The silver moon rejoiced as it watched the girl emerge, she was alive.Now exposed to moonlight, she felt a smile flourish on her lips. The rain fell down onto her face as she soaked it up joyfully, she was happy to be alive.

Trembling she bit her lip hard and screamed weakly into the midnight sky.

"I'm alive!" She screamed.

Holding her arms out by her sides she tilted her head upwards shutting her eyes. The rain fell on her face, enlightening her. Awakening her. The water trickled down her fae refreshing her skin. How it felt so good to feel the cold water on her face again. To feel it splash on your face. To feel the air brush against you. To see the moonlight shimmering into your eyes. To hear the wind rejoicing. Twirling aorund frantically in the rain she laughed her sapphire eyes sparkling childishly. Just like they used to.

Opening her eyes she flung her arms by her sides feeling her cuts and bruises soak themselves in the fresh rain water. Sadness swept over her as the rain drenched her. The thunder rumbled loudly and she felt tears prick at her eyes. Jack had left her. Her friend had left her- to die. her eyes widneed as she fell to her knees weakly. Tears streamed down her face. He had left her. She remembered- they had all left her. They hadn't searched for her.

_'They must think I'm..dead'_ That thought horrified the girl.

She was apparently now dead. Living a life not worth living. Her eyes watered. Drew thought she was dead?

She had put him all the misery of thinking she was dead. Imaging his depressed face made her cry with sorrow. Would it make things worse if she appeared out of the blue? May shook her head wth determination. Deep down Drew knew she was live, she felt it in her bones. He would not give up hope. He wouldn't- would he? The thought of him leaving the island without her bought tears to her eyes. She had come to develop a strong friendship with him.

A smile fell upon her lips softly, she'd grown to love him. She loved him like he was the last man on earth. She loved him so much her heart could burst any second with the passion held inside. It was love that kept her going, she hoped it was the same in his case. This island was very perceptive, it drove people to their limits. Immediately the effects were taking place. The emotions of callousness, selfishness, suicide and dismay, all bundled together on this island. A nasty combitnation. Somehow May had managed to fight the sorrow amungst the pain.

An idea shot across her mind, her legs were weak- she could not walk very far. Feeling the rain begin to fall harder, she crouched under a tree taking cover.

"…Combusken." She called weakly.

As she called it out she only fell back to the floor. Combusken, noticing her time of need, glew white evolving into a Blaziken. Although the rain fell hard upon it's fiery skin, it did not lose any energy. It's master was weak, he had to help.

"Blaze- Blaziken _(With my fire, I'll create a signal!)_" It replied optimistically. The girl leant against the tree trunk nodding. She wished she found the same optimism as her pokemon.

"Great idea…" her voice was weakening as she felt herself being drained of energy by her nasty fall.

Blaziken hesitated no longer, it shot a massive flamethrower into the Sky which could be seen for miles and miles, a great inferno was created which kept May warm as she was feeling cold. Flinching as the water hit it's skin Blaziken felt itself losing power. It did not stop. He was their final chance. Hopefully Drew, Roland and Jack would find her now. She was too weak to try and find them, she did not want another encounter with the super pokemon.

* * *

A Pokemon on the shore nudged Drew aggressively wanting him to wake up. 

"May… How many times do I have to say... I love you..." he groaned sitting up whilst rubbing his head. Looking at the midnight sky then Roselia he flushed looking. Roselia raised an eyebrow grinning; it's rose petals brushed against the boy's flushed face affectionately but with a hint of mockery.

"What? You sleep talk too." He replied.

Roselia smiled doing a kiss face making Drew blush again. He then looked at a blinding light of orange and red that caught his eyes form the distance. A fire tornado spiraling into the sky rapidly. Fixing his eyes upon that point Drew's eyes widened as his heart sped up.

"Hey See that Roselia?" Drew asked pointing at the fire shooting up from the ground not too far away. Roselia nodded.

"Sell Roselia!! Selia, Roselia! Rose! Selia! _(Yes Drew! That's why I woke you up.)_" Roselia suggested.

Drew got up immediately his eyes sceptically peircing through the flames. He took out his Salemence, and commanded it to fly fast towards the fire as he smiled. There was a distant flourish of hope within his heart. The smallest of emotions that hid in the corner afraid. Hope fluttered through him raising his morale. Heart beating faster he clutched onto Salemence tighter whilst soaring epically through the skies. As the thunder rumbled, the rain dripped down his back and through his glossy hair. The rain spat down on him whislt Drew shut his eyes. There was a short silence and all he did was pray. Pray she was alive.

Girnning he leant forwards the air smacking into his face. His lips bought a small smile. He was beginning to believe it. There couble be hope that maybe she was safe.

* * *

May screamed as she watched Blaziken give the flamethrower an extra boost so it rose in heat and height. it fell to it's knees weakly the water taking full effect. She ran over to her pokemon in horror. 

"Blaziken. Stop -you'll hurt yourself!!" May cried in fear. She fell brutally to her knees once trying to stand up. Her legs caned with pain, she didn't care though. Her adrenaline was so high she could barely concentrate.

"Blaze! Blaze, blaze, blze, blaze!_(No! hey look! Over here, over here.)_" Blaziken roared agressively clutching to the oist mud for support.

"Blaze, (_Drew_)" As soon as Blaziken said this May's eyes lit up. Her body froze, her eyes watered, her lips trembled as she felt herself tingle all over. Was he here? Has he found them? She felt hope spark through her as she smiled clinging to the rose in her pocket. The rose. A beautiful rose, it would last through anything.

"Drew," She whispered feeling herself break down with tears.

* * *

Rapidly, Drew and his Salemence dived down to the depths of the dark forest. 

"Down salemence down!" Drew roared assertively. Blaziken stopped its remarkable flamethrower falling to the ground in exhustion. It shut its eyes the mud soaking it's fur. Roselia landed elegantly on the ground immediately summoning it's magical leaf to heal it. Drew leapt off Salemence and returned it whilst complimenting it. His emerald eyes cast upon the scene. Brushing the water from his eyes he looked up, rain falling into his eyes. May say the rose pokemon and her spirits rose, she snivelled crouching beside her Blaziken in shock.

"Roselia?" May asked. She had not seen Drew. He was cowering in the darkness, too afraid. Too stunned to make his appearance. Tears burnt his eyes.

Drew was speechless and couldn't move an inch. There she knelt, alive. Living. Her beautiful sapphire eyes glistening with care. Her smile flourishing all life around. Her brown hair falling to her shoulders drenched by the rain. Her clear complexion. Her smooth voice. She was alive. His heart beated faster and faster until he felt so stunned he could have fainted. Shock overcame him- she was there. Right in front of him. He tried to form words by failed as his lips did not move. It comforted his eyes- to see her again. He wanted to run and hug her. But perception clouded over him, was it his imagination?

Smiling from ear to ear but also trembling with trediptation Drew stepped into the light. The moonlight shone upon his radiant face. Her face glowed with pride as she gazed at him stunned. The two of them motionless felt tears fall down their faces. He looked at the girl who lay in front of him. Tears in her eyes. Optimism remained. There was faith in her smile as she looked compassionately into Drew's eyes happy to see him again.

Standing up slowly but sceptically, she tilted her head at him confused. It were as if she was doubting the fact he was standing there. Drew slowly walked towards her and skimmed his fingers through her hair. After feeling her chocolate hair, gazing into her eyes he stepped backwards in shock still shaking.

"May?!" Drew whispered in dis-belief. Tears stained his eyes tainting his angelic eyes. May bit her lip feeling a gush of relief run over her. Nodding timidly she sent him a smile.

"It's me." She muttered through tears.

Drew's eyes then widened as he ran towards her. She was there. She was real. She was alive. She cried throwing herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist allowing her to sob into his chest whilst he mourned with joy.

"I-thought-you-were-dead." Drew panted through gritted teeth.

He tried to breath steadily but could only pant as tears fell from his eyes. He had really thought she'd died. Relief fell over him. As the rain poured down his face, his hair drooped over his watery eyes.

"Drew!" She screamed in wretchedness as Drew gently rubbed her cheek.

"He left me. Jack left me. He left me here." Drew held her by her head rocking her back and forth. Snivelling he shut his eyes soothing her with a smal 'shhh' escaping his lips. He had the magic touch, to dispell her fears away.

"Shhh May. That won't happen again…" he whispered whilst swallowing-hard. Releasing her reluctantly, he clung to her hands.

When he looked in her eyes he then hugged her again sighing.

"May- I thought you were dead!" he replied wiping the tears from his face. His eyes were drowning in the pool of water created. May had never seen him so upset before.

She looked at him.

"I virtually escaped death by inches…" She whimpered.

**FLASHBACK**

_"May!" Jack roared wishing he could catch her. However the eagle caught up._

_"Hyper beam!" Jack called nervously. However the hyper beam was too late and the eagle was getting closer, instantly a rose pokemon hit the eagle as it roared in rage._

_"Roselia!" Jack called flinging the pokemon happily into his arms. At least Roselia was safe._

_May cried for help, screaming as she felt herself fall faster and faster each time crashing harder against each solitude razor-sharp rock. Like knives, the stones sliced her skin engraving their name to ensure their bruises and pain was never forgot and scarred into her memory. This made her scream and cry even louder. Shutting her eyes in despair she called for help, yet none came._

**END FLASHBACK**

Flashing images of her tumbling down the cliff echoed through her mind, images of Harry neglecting her, images of her suffering.

"I kept the rose," She said trying to calm down through deep breaths. Her fingers dug into his shoulder whislt she shook with fear. Drew's eyes softered as she hugged him crying uncontrollably.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Just let Flygon do the flying because I'm sure you don't have a clue how to even fly a Poke'mon…" Drew muttered ironically as May flushed._

_"Look Mr! You may have the advantage here being weak and all but that doesn't mean to say you can be even cockier!!!" She roared back as Drew grinned laughing._

_He chucked her a pokeball and a rose. May called out Flygon and she held the rose blushing._

**END FLASHBACK**

"May, May, Calm. _Calm_. Like I said… I won't leave you here ok? We're all going to get home ok? Ok?" He delicately whispered. His voice was soft and warm. She embraced him through her tears. The rain fell down slower. Blaziken was reviving steadily with help from Roselia.

May clung to him wiping her tears on his T-shirt. She felt calmer by the sound of his smooth, soft voice but then she comprehended that she was acting unbelievably frail.

"Drew… I'm so weak-" She sobbed sadly.

"-No. You're not," He replied as she released him.

"You've been through so much these past two days; you are brave to even be able to stand and live on…"

Before May could speak back, the ground began to shake. The trees shook callously, the wind brewed, the clouds thickened. Drew and May embraced in fear rememering their last encounter with what was coming.

**FLASHBACK**

_At that precise moment, an unpleasant tingle flew up their spines not the nice kind, the kind you get when insecurity hits you. The bird's calm, soothing song died away immediety as they flew out of the trees in the forests below flying hastily away in peril. The sun hid behind the Sinister black clouds that hovered above them circling the mountains rumbling deeply as snow feel from the sky. The wind grew more savage harshly charging into them trying to inflict damage. _

_"What's going on?" Jack said as the three of them clung to each other in fear._

_"May's wrath…" Drew muttered amusingly as May glared. Jack sniggered at this comment._

_However, the two boys cast their eyes towards May and gaped at her next words._

_"Super Pokemon…" She whispered in fear shutting her eyes._

**END FLASHBACK**

The trees swayed hard. The rain pelted down. The wind brewed. The sky darkened and the moon cowered away. Behind the clouds. Clinging to Drew, May shut her eyes. There was no way they could fight the super pokemon in this state.

"May," Drew whispered fearfully.

"Whatever happens." He began clinging to her tighter.

"I want you to know that I-"

_As the ocean roars and floods the land_

_When you reach out for somebody's hand_

_Just shut your eyes and I'm there too_

_As the thunder rumbles and sounds cruel_

_And when you need someone to hold you_

_Just whisper my name and I'm there too_

* * *

Cliffie! Lol couldn't resist it there. By the way next chapter you'll like D (i hope). I hope you like it (Plz say you like it!) 

plz plz plz review because I am really enjoying writing this story! No flames- I know this chapter was not amazing but plz say you like it :D

Do you like the verse at the beginning and end? Did it fit? It's called I'm there too. I'm happy because finally I have decided to copyright all with my lyrics and songs XD. It took me months because I'm lazy and I suck:p LOL- anyway I hope it fitted the mood of the chapter.

Sorry btw- I won't be updating** Twisting the time** for a while. I really want to make sure I don't muck up this fic!

Thankz for reading

Confessions

x


	20. Believe

Helllooo:D

if u haven't erad my priofile then you'll know why this had been very hard to update recently :p lol I'm sorry! My internet has been taken offf me until next week All the other chapters for my stories are on my upstairs computer so..I'm stuck for a while...This will be porbably the last update until next week unless I can find a time wen the downstairs computer is free :D lol

I hope you like this chapter- I'm sorry if you thought the last chapter was bad! but this one hopefully willl be ok. I think I might re-do chapters 1-3 because they're a bit rubbishy. Anyway hope u like this chapter!

OMG- It's chapter 20 already??? Time flies

**BTW**- this is another Jack chapter because he's my favourite character I've ever made up :D lol. Well it starts off about him and everything but not the whole chapter is him. Don't worry. I'm glad people like him as an OC. I might use him again if u like him. I don't nkow why but my other OC roland I don't reallty like that much. I find he gets in the way of things and he's boring and weird. But he's ok. Jack's the leading man in this chapter (along with Drew)

Enjoy :p

* * *

**Chapter twenty**

**Confessions of a secret love**

_(...! joking- I was tempted to call the cahpter that because it actually fits the plot but...that sounds big headed calling it after my pen name- I'm not that big headed so I won't xD)_

**Chapter twenty (The real chapter name)**

**Believe**

In the meantime, a purple haired boy groaned in his sleep. Beneath him the sand shook vigorously. Rolling around on the soft sand, he groanined trying to idsmiss the load rumbles. However, immediately he sat up when the ground shook foriously. Rubbing his eyes he scanned around.

"What in the-?"

Could the Super Pokemon have re-awoken? Searching the sand drastically he realised there was no Drew. Panic soared through him. Why on earth was Drew? He was missing. Shutting his eyes in dismay he slapped his hands across his face groaning. Drew had gone after May. Tears fell from his eyes- she was dead. The thought of her being dead haunted Jack's mind. Every time he turned around he heard the tourmenting voice. It was his fault. It was his fault. He'd let her fall. He should've caught her. Running a hand through his purple hair, Jack brushed the rain of his face. It was his fault. He had let her fall.

"No, I did not let her fall." He muttered.

Looking down at his hands, his own words rung through his ears. The words he had said to Drew.

_'Evil still runs in your veins._'

Jack shut his eyes in disgrace, for a split second believing everyword. However, truth clutched him by each shoulder gazing deeply through his eyes. She embraced him as he cast his gaze to the wet sand. The sea was slightly stirring. As truth parted from him, it vanished into midair. Eyes burnishing in the ebony sky like diamonds, Jack breathed deeply.

He wasn't evil. Team Rocket were finished. They were swept away by the tidal wave. Drew and he were no longer part of that. Being a part of it had taught him many things. A sudden rush of adrenaline ran through him. Eyes widening he watched the trees shake rapidly. They were screaming his name, calling for a hero. Jack blocked them out. He was no hero. He had let her die. What kind of heroic deed was that?

Surely that was worth no gold medal. Tears spurting from his eyes he looked up at the trees and gaped. Gazing down at the sleeping Roland he watched the tree above rock back and forth temptingly. A grin swept across its trunk whilst it sniggered with the wind. Jack ran towards the Professor in fear.

"Professor!" Jack screeched watching the tree rock constatntly. Each time closer to falling and snapping above him. Holding his breath Jack ran with all his speed towards the man.

* * *

CRACK

* * *

The tree had split. 

"NO!" Jack yelled tears falling down his eyes.

He had lost May. He had now lost Drew. He couldn't lose Roland. He would be alone. Alone on the island. Without anyone. His heart pounded faster. Everything slowed down, he felt like no matter how fast he was running, he was a snail compared to the rate the tree was falling.

"No." Jack screamed his lungs about to burst from the energy he was using.

He wasn't a quitter- he wouldn't give up. Not yet. He would never give up. He'd lost too much. He'd seen people deteriate, shatter. He wouldn't let that happen again. Running epically he leapt to the sand clutching the man. Faster. Faster he ran. Faster.

Rolling to the side he narrowly missed the tree that cut his arm but did not further damage. It seemed disspaoitned it had not made its kill. Jack shot glares at it whilst panting deeply. That was close. Too close. Was something trying to kill him?

"What the bloody hell was that?" Roland screamed beginning to panic.

Jack helped him onto his feet still not believing how close to death they had been.

"In all my life," Jack began through intense pants.

"I have never met anyone who sleeps as heavily as you do." The young boy struggled to stand and clutched his bleeding arm. He released a small laugh supressing his pain. Roland patted Jack on the back looking behind at the tree that had fell.

"You saved me." Roland said. The boy winced and nodded. Roland's black hair tickled his face as he stood boldly sending Jack a thankful look. Jack gazed back smiling slightly.

"Thanks." Roland muttered.

There was an element of trust in his voice. He now felt like he could trust Jack properly. An almighty crash was heard from within the forest. Jack released himself about to run into the forest. Roland grabbed him in confusion demmanding an explanation.

"Drew's missing." Jack yelled.

Gazing around the beach, Roland's eyes widened. In dis-belief he looked again. No Drew. No one. Just Jack. Clutching Jack by the arm he gaped.

"-_What_?" He asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Drew's gone after May…" Jack called back about to run again.

Roland's eye portrayed shock along with bewilderment. It wasn't possible as it? Jack had seen the young girl fall from the skies down to the jagged rocks.

"But- May's dead." Roland roared. Jack stood motionless shivering. His body tingled with a strange feeling of belief. He never saw her land for sure.

"But Drew! Where's Drew!!" Jack asked sent out his fire Bird.

"Moltres," Jack panicked as the bird flew to his side. It looks into his eyes determindly and obediently.

"Have you seen Drew?"

"Moltres Tres. Tres. Moltres? ...Moltres Tres, Moltres? _(Drew No. No. Where's Drew? ...Have you seen him?)_" Moltres screamed in fear as Jack groaned at the bird. It tilted its head in confusion. Jack shot Roland a look of dismay but humour. Was it possible for pokemon to have learning difficulties?

"Great," Sarcastically Jack groaned throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hey Roland we have a Moltres with learning disabilities. I'm stuck on an island. We're on an island inhabited by Super Poke'mon, I'm here with you a famous Professor- How _ironic_ is that?" Jack asked in an irratated voice. It was evident he was extremely paranoid by everything as he spoke fast and rigidly. Roland shrugged smirking.

"Moltres? Tres, Tres Moltres Molt tres Moltres?! _(What? Where's the Moltres with learning disabilities?) _"

Rolling his eyes Roland watch Jack pat Moltres on the head with sympathy '_poor, poor bird…_'

Jack shook his head sighing. He looked up into the sky. Drew was somewhere. He was here. He wasn't dead too was he? Tears shot through his system. No. They were best friends. He couldn't have passed. He couldn't have.

A scream echoed around the land as Roland gasped. It sounded horribly like May…

"But…I-I-I thought she was d-d-dead!" Jack hissed in misery. Tears choked in this throat not allowing him to speak above a whisper. His voice became hoarse as he held his head in his hands distressed. He had left her alive, ready to die thinking she was dead? How disloyal to his own friends.

Shame sluiced through his veins. Betrayal clutched Jack by both shoulders firmly sending shivers of disgrace up his spine. Shivers that taunted him. Each breath he drew was of the air his friend would be breathing now if he hadn't left them. Haunting his presence, betrayal smirked deviously whilst tearing his heart into two. Begging for it to stop, Jack squirmed out of the grip panting deeply. He had left her on the verge of death alone. Without a soul to help her. He had left her there. When she needed help, support and friends, he wasn't there.

He gazed around him feeling his broken heart bleed. The blood drowned his body, it wasn't flowing, it was gushing in and out like a rapid storm. His heart clung onto one last piece of hope before falling into the depths of despair. He had left her there. Purple hair smacking his face mockingly, Jack looked over at Roland. He could tell that Jack was suffering inside. He may not have known Jack for a long time, but he instantly read his expressions. Sighing Roland bowed his head paying his respects.

Although Jack's heart was telling him to give up, his soul told him not to let go. His mind daunting him with the evidence he had killed them all. He would be the reason as to why they all died here. He was a murderer. He'd killed Harry. He'd killed May. He may know just have killed Drew.

Hearing that voice scream in the air shocked him. How could he have left her?

"Moltres, tres, Tres moltres. _(Maybe she's the living dead.)" _Moltres admitted idiotically.

"Argh. Moltres. How can the dead be living? The dead can't be living that's why they're called the dead. For god's sake show some respect. Stupid bird. You're just as thick as the eagle version of you." Jack grunted angrily.

His hands were clenched and his teeth gritted. Trembling all over, he shivering with panic. Irritation from his Moltres was to be ignored for now. At the moment, he was in a state of panic. Would May ever forgive him for what he had done? He'd left her. Left her to die. Her sapphire eyes shone in his mind as Rolan noticed the panic flashing within his eyes.

"Jack this is no time to panic! Now we have to find Drew and May!" Roland said lifting off the ground with Skarmory.

However the wind was too strong and the wind was far too ruthless to fly. The wind raged and soared deviously. If the trees hadn't yet killed them, the wind would try. Knocking his head on the ground, Roland fell off Skarmory returning it to it's pokeball. How could they get there if it was too windy to fly?

"Time for Plan B," Jack called smartly.

"Was there even a Plan A?" Roland asked perplexed.

"Moltres- tres, tres, moltres Moltres? _(Yeah- what happened to Plan D)_?" Moltres asked confused as Jack groaned- Plan D?

"God -this Moltres needs to learn its A B C's. A-B-C-_then_ D-" Jack snapped rudely in a mocking tone.

"-E-G-L." Moltres added.

Grunting he returned Moltres and ran towards the forest. It was obvious that Drew and Jack got along well. They had similar personalities. Jack seemed to be more confident but he really wasn't. It was all an act he didn't want to yet admit. Jack balled his fists muttering under his breath.

Glancing at the woods, Jack jumped onto his feet energetically about to run into the wood. However, it was pitch black and extremely hard to see anything. 

"Forgetting something Jack?" Roland asked. He was too late. Into the darkness marched Jack resulting him to crash into a tree. Roland grabbed a torch from his back pack shinning it to create light in the pitch blackness.

Jack sweat-dropped clutching his aching head whilst getting up. Tossing Jack a flashlight, Roland sighed.

"The world is really against you today." He sighed as Jack nodded.

Then determination filled his eyes. Jack had never had this feeling before. He would die to find May and Drew again. He was willing to run and never stop until he found them. He was willing to carry on and never turn back. He was willing to dive at the creatures and protect them. May and Drew were his friends. It took Jack a second to realise the feeling that was keeping him going was love. It drove him forward. His love for his friends. May. Drew. His friends.

"Let's go find them." Jack said confidently with a grin.

The man gazed at Jack in shock. Them?

"_Them_?" Roland asked.

Big mistake. Those words hit the young teenager in the heart. His heart beat paused for a second. Rage fluttered through his veins. Taking one step forward, Jack stopped motionless, his back turned on Roland. Then suddenly he spun around on his ankle and shone his light into Roland's eyes vigourously. The speed of his fiery reaction startled the man and slightly scared him. The beam of light caused the man to squint.

Gazing into Jack's eyes he watched them turned to stone. A barrier flew over Jack's head as his eyes hardened. They were sharp. So sharp it punctured the air around sending energy as quick as lightening through the air. Clutching the torch tighter but shaking, Jack sent a disgraced look at Roland. How are he even suggest that May was still dead. He had heard her scream as much as Jack had.

"Yes._ Them_." Jack coldly said.

Roland shuddered at his sudden change of tone. Fear ran through his veins casting upon the tension that built gradually. After holding the gaze with Roland for a few more seconds, bravely Jack walked forwards boldly. He shone his torch in all directions. He wasn't going to let any pessimist bring him down now. He was sure she was alive. There was an awkard atmosphere running throug the air.

Swallowing-hard Roland brushed the dirt from his face and sighed. Jack was so inspirational. He was so brave. The man Roland dreamt to be. The man he never could be. Jack didn't care what people thought about him, he just did what he thought was right. He stood up for what he believed in. Roland respected that and felt guilt wash over him.

"Let's find them then." Roland called as Jack looked over his shoulder to the man. His attitude changed rapidly whilst his eyes sparkled hopefully. A grin swept across his face as he nodded.

"What are we wating for?" Jack yelled. Then they ran into the forest trying to track down May and Drew's location.

Also, they needed to find the super Pokemon. Their bright torch lights were no doubt going to draw attention towards them. And it was very likely that when they found May and Drew, they found the super pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile Drew and May were quivering in fear clinging to each other in fear. They hadn't been expecting Super pokemon, but then the Super pokemon hadn't been expecting them ether. Endless shadows crashed over May, Drew, Blaziken and Roselia who were all fear-stricken. The darkness didn't contribute ether. Drew could barely see anything. The moonlight was his main source of light allowing him to detect May and the evil glowing eyes of the super pokemon looming closer. 

"We have to hide!" May pleaded trying to escape Drew's clutches so she could run towards a cave not too far away.

"May stop." Drew hissed not wanting to agravate the creatures. He spun her back into his arms and held her by her chin. Looking down into her eyes furioulsy, he spoke.

"Do not go and do something stupid May. Times of panic are when people make mistakes. People die." As he said this May nodded but sighed.

"We should hide." She whispered to him.

Drew could feel her trembling against him as they embraced tightly. Drew then looked at her and smirked slightly. Inside he was scared- he didn't want May to see that. She looked up to him. If he was scared- she would be scared.

"Are you _crazy_? Well that's inevitable but anyway… If we hide they'll find us and then we can't escape! I think we should run…" He replied grabbing her hand.

Winking at Roselia who nodded with Blaziken. It was obvious he had a plan. Squeezing her hand Drew then took a deep breath before running as fast as his feet would carry him. The beasts roared in ditress. May shut her eyes relying on Drew to lead her. She was terrified. She could hear them following. They stormed through the woods thumping.

"Where are we going?" May asked curiously not able to free herself from Drew's firm grip.

"Keep it down a bit will you? We don't want the whole island following us." Drew whispered hastily. Not knowing what to do May merely nodded. Oblivious to where he was taking them, she pursued after him like a sheep, trusting his verdict.

As they ran Drew came to a halt May crashing into him. It was too dark for ether to notice the blush and it was not the time at all, they were gaining on them.

"Why have we-?" May asked clinging to him tighter in fear hearing the nosies grow louder. Drew watched the moonlight appear once more from the clouds lighting the area. Drew grinned walking towards the large tree that stood alone in a spot right in the centre.

May could not resist laughing as she looked at the Rose tree- why was he taking them to a rose tree out of all the places?

"Come on then!" Drew said climbing up confidently.

Laughing May grinned back at him. He was messing her around surely. May thought this was a some kind of joke but after realising he just sat there leaning agasint the trunk, she gaped. He had to be joking. The super pokemon were coming and he was sitting in a rose tree? It was stunning. Especially in the moonlight, the tree was more elegant and spectacular then ever. May had never realised how big the tree really was. This island was bizarre. It had an ancient ruins of a past that never was. It had a rose tree the size of a large oak tree.

Twiddling with her fingers, she looked up at Drew who sent her a sceptical look raising his eyebrows.

"You want to live or what?" he asked her.

May's mouth moved but no words formed. It was evident she was trying to find the precise words to say to him.

"Drew," She began sympathetically with a sigh.

"I hate to say this but is it likely a tree's going to stop them?" She sarcastically groaned and watched Roselia and Blaziken climb into the beautiful Rose tree. Drew smiled optimistically feeling life rush into his eyes.

"Likely? Of _course_ it will. Don't be stupid May, come on." Drew chuckled helping May up into the tree. May and Drew nestled up together on one branch. Roselia and Blaziken sat on another branch insisting not to interfere with May and Drew, they both wanted Drew and May to fall in love.

"Er...why?" She then asked the oddly happy Drew.

"The Super Pokemon fear Love!" Drew admitted remembering Jack's words.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Off the cliff… I managed to stop the Super Pokemon though. Their weakness is Love. I've just figured it out. The eagle was a Moltres all along." _

_Jack admitted as Drew faked a smile nodding. As much as he pretended to be pleased about this fact, he couldn't even think straight knowing that his lady was somewhere on the island, even more so assumed to be dead…_

_"Love?" Professor Roland asked in bewilderment but too with great joy. At least they knew how to defeat the Super Pokemon now. Jack knew Drew was grieving inside over May…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Giggling at this ridiculous accusation, the girl lifted her head connecting eyes with him.

"So we're a rose tree?" May teased blushing a bit. Drew rolled his eyes putting an arm around her soothingly, this only made her blush more.

"Yeah. We're in a rose tree," He began simply. Looking into her crystal sapphire eyes Drew smiled.

"The scent of Roses should be enough to repel the super Pokemon." Drew then broke the eye contact in nervousness; he had been this close to May before but it felt different. He felt more lovesick than he ever had experienced. May felt the tension in the air also. A smile flourished upon her cherry lips as she bit her lip. Was now the time?

"Good idea Drew." May replied suddenly timider.

"Thanks." He remarked back.

Peacefully he watched the roses sway in the breeze. This was Drew's favourite tree in the whole world. It was the tree where he felt his dreams could come true. The tree at had a sweet aroma, the tree with roses that grew twice usual size and were remarkable. This was the tree he had imagined living in, it was perfect.

Just like heave he thought. Every morning he could pick May a rose and they'd live here together in the rose tree, in the peace and quiet with normal Pokemon. Then Drew left his thoughts as soon as the word Pokemon entered his mind. Sadly, he watched the Super Pokemon draw nearer. In total there were over ten, fifteen at the most all bold, ravenous and angry. May's calm attitude changed and she then looked at Drew. Her eyes widened. Grabbing the boy by his T-shirt furiously she gazed into his eyes panicking.

"You called _me _crazy!" She screamed watching them stomp towards them. Noses touching, May glowered into his eyes feircely. Panic cast through her body as she shook with fear wanting him to tell her she was in a dream and that she was about to wake up, on the boat where they were watching the sun set.

"What are you on Drew? A rose tree won't hold back all of them."

Wrapping her arms aorund his neck tightly in fear she shivered. He frowned. Was his idea working? Sighing, he nodded sadly. What was he thinking? How could they get rid of the super Pokemon now?

"Any ideas?" May cried impatiently.

Drew looked at the huge silhouette Poke'mon charge at the rose Tree. The rose tree shook as May clung to Drew tighter, scared. An idea struck him. Make the atmosphere of love stronger. That would instantly repell the creatures.

"May. The Super Pokemon fear love." he muttered blushing as confused she stared at Drew. The arrogant boy did not look at her once. He just stared down at the creatures ideas flickering in his eyes.

"Well what?" She asked nudging him gently as he smiled casually taking a rose from the tree. He handed it to May watching the Super Poke'mon step back. He swallowed-hard. This was it. He had to say it. Now or never. would he let her slip away once more? Or would he finally confess? Death or life?

* * *

CRASH 

"Did you hear that?" Jack said as he ran faster. Nodding Roland held the flash light in the air fearfully as he heard the leaves behind him rustle.

"Jack I don't think we're alone."

"Tell me about it. I feel like something's constantly on my back. I'm not complaining." Jack replied making his way slowly through a thorn bush.

Roland's reactions sharpened. Hearing the leaves rustle once more, he shone the torch in the direction of the sound and gazed at the sight before him.

It was the temple that he had stayed in, that wasn't what was catching his attention. There by the entrance of the temple stood an aboriginal man, tanned and short black hair. He was wearing a cloth wrapped around his bottom half, his toned upper half exposed. His eyes were sharp pericing through Roland. The daunting thing was you could see through him.

Dropping his torch in shock Roland fell over in fear his heat beat quickening. Immediately Jack ran over.

"Professor?!" Jack yelled helping him up. Shaking, Roland grabbed the torch shining it back at the temple quickly. It was gone. No-one was there. The amber eyes of the character haunted his thoughts. They glew in his head, they wouldn't leave him alone. This scared him.

"He was there. I saw him! I looked right through him. He's _there_" Roland cried clinging to Jack in shock. His hand pointed to the temple. Stunned, the purple-hairred boy gazed at the temple. Expecting to see something- Jack was confused. There was no-one there.

"It was probably your imagination..." Jack muttered trying to convince himself of that too.

Shivers ran up his spine as he found himself having to turn away from the temple. It was daunting, scary in fact at night. A loud roar shattered the peace through the midnight sky.

"And we need to go now Roland." Jack commented after hearing the mighty roar from the super pokemon. He ran forwards confidently. As Jack ran, Roland looked back at the temple once more, the amber eyes, gone. Swallowing-hard he ran after Jack still shaken by his experience. Was it a ghost? Was it his mind?

* * *

"The Super Poke'mon fear love." Drew said once more. His emerald eyes sparkled as he grinned. She looked at him perplexed. 

"So? I still don't get it." May admitted. He slapped a hand across his face. What was the use? Couldn't she see what he was getting at at all?

"Look May; you need to answer this."

Clutching her by the shoulders he caught her in another magical stare. May's lips smiled faintly as she gazed into his eyes dreamily. She could look at him all day and not get bored of it. His smooth voice relaxed her thoughts even more as she breathed deeply wanting to stay like this forever. Together.

"Tell me May, do you believe in love?" He asked her.

Looking deeply into his eyes, she watched his eyes gleam so brightly with hope for something… His hands were clutching her shoulder tighter and he leant in towards her with a painful look shadowing his thoughts. What was it?? What was he hoping for?

May turned her head away to gaze at the super pokemon but Drew forced her to look back at him.

"Listen to me May." He said seriously their faces extremely close. Gazing back at the pokemon once more, she shut her eyes in fear.

"What? Drew why are you asking me this at such a crucial moment?!!" She yelled.

It was evident she was preoccupied with watching the Pokemon come closer. They hit the tree hard shaking it aggressively. Roses fell and leaves did too. May clung to Drew. As their eyes slipped into another gaze, she saw that he wanted a proper answer. Fear struck, should she confess?

"Please just answer it May!" He snapped angrily.

He watched the Super Pokemon's eyes glew red with power. The way May and Drew were fighting with each other made the evil inside the Pokemon stronger. They had to stop it.

"Don't argue with me May. It's making them stronger. Now tell- me do you believe in love?" He whispered to her.

"Y-yes??" She replied unsure as he rolled his eyes. The super pokemon sniggered at her pathetic attempt to convince them love was present.

"May Do you believe? Do you believe in love? Come _on_, say you do..." He chanted impatiently through gritted teeth again.

He was in doubt his plan would work as she looked completely confused. His head tilted towards the pokemon below as he hissed at her irritated. She then looked at what he was getting at. The monsters backing away. Raising her eyebrows she watched him nodd. She cleared her throat smirking.

"I believe in love." May muttered watching them step back.

"I do believe in love!" She yelled louder at the top of her lungs. She laughed in delight wathching them throw fearful looks at the couple. Drew looked pleased and smiled back. Not a grin, not a sarcastic smirk, a smile...a smile?

"Good," He whispered smiling even harder trying not to show the tears in his eyes.

There was something there. It had never been exposed to May before. Now she could see it. Behind the sarcastic arrogant Drew, May could see something. Something different, something that made her heart fly and flourish into all the colours of the rainbow. She felt shivers run up her spine. She felt butterflies plunge through her soul twisting their way up her body. And when she looked into his eyes, she knew it. It was real. It was there. It was now and she didn't want to miss her chance. She smiled in dis-belief. Was it love?

Drew stared forever into her sapphire eyes, lost in their beauty. He was about to speak and she smiled in incredulity, she knew that now was the climax of her whole life.

"May Maple…" He said clearly, his voice echoing just like in his dream. His eyes were watery and his hands shaking against her shoulders. May knew his next words and clasped her hands together grinning. The three words she'd longed to hear…

"I-I-" The pokemon stopped their fighting gazing up at him in awe.

"What the heck..." He groaned. Then he sighhed loudly and gazed at her bravely.

"I love you." He cried. She looked at him content. His eyes were sparkling so perfectly.

"Drew…" She began flushing intensely.

"I- Well I-" Roselia and Blaziken smiled happy and cheered, the monsters, began to glow a white colour. They screamed feeling the darkness erode from their souls.

"I love you too." She muttered biting her lip as she looked into his eyes innocently. Gaping Drew gazed at her a smile across his face. In happiness, May wrapped her arms around Drew laughing as he smiled. Looking into his eyes she smiled entranced. She was speechless; he had just told her he loved her. He loved her!

"May!" He whispered gently. She trembled and beamed placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk Drew. You've saved my life a million times. Now. It's time for me to save yours." She muttered unable to control her smile.

He grinned back but before he could speak, she kissed him. Incredible feelings ran through her veins as she held him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the passionate kiss. It was better than any dream he'd dreamt. It was real, real love. They were really kissing. They were not under the spell of Roselia, they were kissing. They could hear the Super Pokemon slowly changing back into normal loving creatures that they originally were.

Happiness flew through May's beating heart as she smiled against his lips. They released each other smiling.

"I've waited eight years for that!" May said proudly grinning blushing tremendously. She watched him flick his hair and grin.

"For _one_ kiss?" Drew then asked as she blushed nodding. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I've been waiting for _seconds_ -for another kiss…" He whispered charmingly. Slipping her eyes shut she smiled.

Before she could speak she was caught in another deep kiss. Spellbound and entranced May felt herself blush and shiver. A ray of light shone up at the tree causing May and Drew to sheild their eyes. The light was intense.

Drew grabbed May's hand helping her out of the tree wanting to know who it was. What is was.

"Aww…Drew and May sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…" A voice chanted mockingly.

May and Drew blushed immediately recognising Jack's voice.

"Jack." May breahed in shock. Her eyes watered as she cupped her mouth in her hands. She gazed down in dis-belief. There he stood, he was there. They looked down to see Jack and Professor Roland. Laughter hit all of them in the chest as they laughed. It was great to see Jack again.

"What?" Jack said.

"Literally you _are_ kissing in a tree!"

After hearing him speak once more in that tone that made her laugh. May screamed.

"Jack!" She cried and she flung her arms around his neck tight. Tears framed her pretty blue eyes.

"May, I'm sorry I left you." Jack said hugging her back. As May released him Drew hugged him content to see his best friend standing here with him- alive.

"I thought Miss May was dead!" Roland asked raising an eyebrow. All eyes cast towards the man who stood next to Jack with the other flash light.

"Well she's not dead is she? I mean if we can see her, Drew can see her, she can see herself…" As Jack began one of his stupid riddles, Drew rolled his eyes and ignored them kissing May again deeply.

However a few seconds later, May just laughed with happiness and hugged him in content.

"Er? You two?? Yahoo-de-hoo-hoo?" Jack teased waving a hand in front of the two of them. They ignored him and smiled at each toher entranced however May stifled a small laugh at his odd language.

"Come on. This is like those movies. Don't you want to get home?" Jack yelled, his hands dramatically waving around. Drew flicked his hair and grinned at his friend.

"Told you not to be shy Drew." Professor Roland said winking.

Drew flushed calling Roselia and Blaziken down. Marill escaped Drew's Pokeball and the two Poke'mon began to taunt Drew and May. They didn't care and smiled.

* * *

"So _now_ you're officially going out?" Jack asked raising an eyebroww. Drew nodded squeezing May's hand as she flushed too nodding. 

"It's official." She confidently replied.

"How are we getting back then?" Roland queered to Jack who shrugged.

"I dunno. I thought you'd have some fancy equipment or something to contact your team in the lab…" He replied. Drew smirked. May blushed not believing she was hand in hand with Drew.

"I personally wouldn't mind staying here-"

"-Well we can always leave you here can't we Drew?" Jack said teasingly nudging Drew. He raised his eyebrows foling his arms across his chest expectantly.

"No, we'll chuck him into the sea. And carry on with May's _fantastic_ expedition." May joked laughing.

Jack and Roland chuckled. Drew grinned at their inside joke.

"Great, my own _girlfriend_ wants to leave me here." He grumbled taking the sarcasm in her voice. The three of them walked quickly towards the shore. They could hear the ocean- smell the sea, they were near the shore.

May blushed as soon as the word Girlfriend was emphasised… they were really going out?! She was really his girlfriend?With that May grinned. Drew noticed this and smiled. She was happy to be his girlfriend.

"Love you really." She said sweetly. Drew smiled bracing himself for his next words as he losened his grip on her waist.

"Good because for a minute I thought you were just being _boorish_ and _loutish_!" He joked.

Immediately releasing her, he ran behind the tree laughing. She ran after him angrily with a grin on her face. They reached the clearing of he beach as Drew watched her run after him in the sand.

"Are you _ever_ going to let that drop?" She yelled then clumsily fell over in the sand.

Drew helped her up smirking in his sarcastic way. The two of them walked towards the shore grinning. May kissed his cheek as Drew chuckled.

"You just can't resist me can you?"

"-! You can talk!"

May and Drew smiled at each other as Jack and Roland arrived on the beach. All flopping themselves on the sand they decided it was time for a bit of sleep. So much had happened. It was time to restore and prepare for a great day tomorrow. Even though May was stranded- she knew there were no better people to be stranded with. There was Jack who was funny and lifted the spirits. Roland who kept the peace around the island. And Drew. The boy she loved dearly. As she shut her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder. Love really could be found in the strangest places.

* * *

This may sound like a perfect ending but they're not off the island yet are they: So it's not the end. Two more chapters I reckon until the end :o lol 

Do u like it! Finally May and Drew got together :D lol now to find out will they make it off the island?

I hope u liked it- I tihnk I'll redo this chapter anyways. I jsut had to put it up:D lol

**but I may not update 4 four days because my internet has been taken off me, I'm just sneaking on here...hehe :P sorry if it is the case. There will be spelling errors in here I assure you- but that's only cause I'm in a rush so I don't get caught :P wen I get internet back I'll redo this chapter and make it better.**

Hope you liked this chapter, this has taken me a long long time!!

Plz don't flame it! thankz

Confessions


	21. The truth behind the amber eyes

OMG! I'm so excited! This is the penultimate chapter guys:D Are you ready?! LOL

I've really enjoyed writing this book and this chapter is dedicated to **beautifly-rulez12** ! She is an AMAZING author and an awesome reviewer keep it up **beautifly-rulez12** :D

I am slightly sad to be ending this fic and I want to thank you all sooo much for your amazing support!

There is more to come though! I am working on 3 new CS fics so be prepared from them sooner of later. This by far has been my favourite fic to write, I feel so enthusiastic when I write it:D I really hope you like it

This chapter is more of a fantasy/horror/suspense chapter. I've tried to put an interesting twist in to add some sinsiter horror but I'm not sure if it works:p lol- in this chapter questions you may be wanting to know the answers too are answered. Things come together in this chapter so you get a better understanding- well at least I hope you do!

**I advise you to read chapter 20 once more quickly so you can refresh your mind with what's happened- or you may be confused about the 'amber eyes'.**

Enjoy :p

* * *

**Chapter twenty-one**

**The truth behind the amber eyes...**

As morning came everyone found themselves completely drained. They had all been up the entire night defeating the Super Poke'mon and now the island was harmless. No-one was up yet, apart from an emerald-eyed boy who sat on the rock attempting to skim stones. The brunette lazily walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning baby," Drew said through a smile.

"Good sleep?" he asked her.

"Meh!" May moaned grouchily. Drew laughed at her odd facial expression.

"I've have better, you?"

She moaned leaning her head on his shoulder. Grinning Drew turned his head to face hers planting a small kiss on her lips.

"Well I'm awake enough to form simple sentences," he began smirking at her. May returned the look knowing what was coming.

"Unlike you who is only capable of 'Meh'?!"

May glowered at him before laughing with him.

"What's wrong with 'Meh'? It's a perfectly normal phrase." May asked. He kissed her forehead sweetly. Drew flicked his wrist releasing a stone.

"You still can't do it can you?" May laughed shaking her head in dismay.

"Show me then almighty one." Drew sarcastically replied.

His eyes studied her beautiful complexion. Her immaculate sapphire eyes sparkled more appealingly than the ocean itself. They had locked a piece of the sky within them, brightly shimmering.

"Put your hand in mine," May commanded as she picked up a smooth stone.

"Ok,"

May then leant in towards Drew and whispered yearningly, her eyes shining with fortitude:

"Make a wish with me Drew. Make a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes."

"I wish we were together forever."

May gazed at him smiling but confused. Didn't he want to get back to May Isle, to compete in the contests, to achieve his dreams? He gazed into the crystal waters. She ran a hand through his hair whilst replying.

"What about getting home?"

"As long as I'm with you- I'm home."

"Aww Drew!!!" She squealed as he blushed.

"What? You'd wish the same right?"

May nodded quickly.

"Yep!"

"Then together, let's wish."

"Ok," May and Drew looked at each other and nodded.

"Together forever!" The two of them yelled together throwing the stone across the sea.

The two of them smiled watching it dance across the surface for a few seconds happily. It danced, twirling admiringly before fading to the depths.

"Good shot!" May admitted placing herself comfortably in his lap.

He now rested his head on her shoulder calmly. Inhaling the soft, sea air, Drew shut his eyes.

"It's never like this at home." Drew yawned watching May do the same.

"Beautiful isn't it? Funny how something so…so bad can be so beautiful." She explained slightly puzzled by the odds of that. Nodding in response Drew flicked his hair with a smirk.

"A beautiful disaster." He whispered sighing.

So much had happened recently it was almost unreal. Frowning May nodded against his chest shutting her eyes.

"Drew, will we get back?"

He looked down at her whilst carressing her chocolate hair.

"What do you think May?"

"I'm not sure…" May's head drooped, her eyes staring down at the ground.

Standing up, she helped Drew up hugging him. The two of them swayed from side to side calmly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oy, you two over here!" A voice called gathering branches and leaves.

The two of them laughed running across the sand towards the boy who had become one of their best friends recently. Funny how an enemy became a friend- just like that. May sent Drew a confused look.

"What _is_ he doing?" She asked. Drew laughed.

"Mad boy." He said.

There he stood pilling branches up high with a determined glint in his eye. Finally they got back to him.

"What _are _you doing?" The girl panted watching Drew fall to the sand exhausted.

He sighed Jack flopping himself beside Drew.

"Well, you know like pirates of the Caribbean?" May rolled his eyes slapping a hand against her face as she groaned- what crazy idea had he come up with now?

"They make a fire, maybe it could work! I mean May isle's in sight isn't it?" Jack asked watching May lie on the sand beside Drew.

"Well you are Captain Jack after all," Drew joked. Jack winked saluting.

"Indeed," He replied.

"And er, how are we going to light this _marvellous_ fire? There's no rum or matches stored in a secret base like in that film is there?" May asked mockingly in a jeering tone. Scratching his head in disappointment Jack sighed along with Drew. Their enthusiasm was drained from them.

"You just ruined the _whole_ idea." An upset purple-haired boy groaned throwing sand lazily over May. She giggled.

"We could try sending a message in a bottle!" She suggested.

"Oh and what are the odds of it actually _reaching_ somewhere?" Drew teased nudging her through a smug smirk.

"Paper? Pen? Nope…" Jack asked searching his pockets shaking his head.

May's eyes burnished with a spark of an idea that gave her energy all of a sudden.

"Hey! Blaziken could burn the wood for us." May said sitting up excitedly.

Drew and Jack sent glances of excitement to each other. It could just work. But then Drew shook his head. That would be so unfair on her Pokemon. They were fatigued- working them too hard may result to his Absol scenario many years ago. Due to the intense training, Absol ran away, Drew hadn't seen it since, but he had a peculiar feeling. He believed it still followed him everywhere he went. Drew could feel it in his shadow, watching him. Lingering there like an imperceptible ghost.

"May, did you see how tired Blaziken was after last night's fire tornado it made? It really damaged its health- I wouldn't push it." He admitted sadly.

May collapsed back down to the sand. She nodded agreeing, Drew was right. She absolutely did not want to drive Blaziken to the point of exhaustion.

"We could make a boat!" May added triumphantly. Jack sweat-dropped.

"We've been through that before, we'd probably drown due to our bad carpentry." He admitted.

Hope fled after the last possibility left their minds. Nothing else could get them back now. Their pokemon were exhausted, their life skills were appalling. Their attempts to make a fire was lame and their swimming skills would drown them in the current. Was there any way they could get back- _alive?_

"Hey do you know what?" May yawned.

Joining in the conversation Roland lay beside Jack, waving indolently to Drew who saluted back with a grin. Languish glinted in Roland's dark eyes. Drew blinked slowly for a second shutting off. May then poked Drew in the stomach in rage- he wasn't listening to her.

"What?" He groaned gazing into the sky.

"I met you eight years ago…" She said grinning. Jack and Roland smiled.

"Exactly eight years? You're lovesick May. Who's sad enough to count?" Jack asked smirking. May grunted ignoring Jack's rude comment.

"Who's sad enough to listen to May?!" Drew joked as May glared at him.

Drew grinned flicking his hair chucking her a rose. Catching it she was impressed she hadn't hurt herself on the thorns. Smiling proudly she took out her phone only sighing. The four of them all sat up in unison hopefully. All eyes were on the phone.

"Great," She began. The others shot beams of delight to eachother. They obviously missed her sarcasm.

"No signal…" She groaned. In unison, the four of them fell back to the floor hands on their stomachs, losing hope. The sun shone down on all four of them.

"You know, you three are the best bunch of kids I've ever met." Professor Roland said. Jack, May and Drew laughed.

"And I want you know If there is nowhere else I'd rather be right now," He added. May squealed in delight as Drew covered his ears. Jack sneered.

"Aww isn't little Roland _cute_? He wants to stay with us _forever_." He teased ruffling the professor's hair.

Drew chuckled rolling his eyes. Jack was always the boy to be with when you were looking for a laugh. Although he was determined and serious at times, he could be quite an idiot when he wanted to be. It showed when he landed on the island with Team Rocket. He was much nicer than Drew remembered him.

Jack was always the harsh leader, Drew the sidekick. The two of them were friends, but mainly because they were forced to be. They worked in Team Rocket after all, and you had to be parternered sometimes with people you disliked. But now it was different. They weren't friends because they had to be, they were friends because they wanted to be friends. Drew liked it that way. It was a calmer atmopshere. The brunette laughed in repsonse. The three of them lay peacefully for the next ten minutes, just conversing. However, May decided to bring up a topic that no doubt would shatter the peace.

"Hey Roland," May began in a quiet voice as he looked over at her.

"You know what you said about being trapped on this island?"

Nodding, his eyes showed integrity. Jack and Drew now sent a look of suspicion at each other before listening to what May was getting at.

"Well what if now the pokemon are back to normal, we're free from the spell?" She asked aloud. Roland sent her a serious look mixed with amusement.

"You believe we were dragged here for a _reason_? Like a legend? Come on don't be stupid!" Jack queered through a stifled laugh.

He burst out into laughter but bit his lip not wanting to make May feel stupid. The thing was his words did made May feel stupid. Drew tried to keep a straight face but the boy behind May was shaking with laughter it put him off. He rolled is eyes watching Jack control his laughter. Merely sending Jack an evil glance, May ignored his comment and continued.

"Roland, you said so yourself. We all can't have been put here for no reason."

"May I know I said it's as if something's here watching us but I think that's almost impossible now."

As he said this, May stood up angrily gazing out into the ocean.

"You can't say that. I mean it can _not _be a co-incidence that a tidal wave bought all of us here." She whispered.

Her hair blew in the breeze as she looked at the whirling ocean. Drew stood up standing beside her. Her beautiful eyes sparkled as she gazed out into the blue sparkling ocean. Jack now seemed to be entranced by her theory, which was indeed true; they had rid the island of the super Pokemon.

Feeling guilty for laughing, Jack sighed and looked up at the girl. She continued to surpirse him. May was always coming out with ridicolous theroies and propositions. Yet the weird thing was when they were on this island, they seemed sane. But still it was foolish to believe that they would get off the island.

"May there's no harm in wondering why we are all here." Roland began theoretically.

"But believing that we will magically get off this island is- well…dim-witted."

Roland replied warily wondering how she would react to this remark. Flames appeared in her eyes as anger surged through her. Her hands fell to her sides as she glared back the professor.

"NO! You're wrong!" She retorted back. Jack looked at his now extremely out-raged friend. Tears lingered her eyes; tears of rage.

"We're going to get off this island. We'll make it. I know it. I-" She began to whimper like a puppy that was abandoned alone. It had lost all hope just when it thought it had something right.

"-May. False hope is worse than no hope at all. It is obvious that there is no way off this island. I'm sorry to say it."

"But you told me! You told me, Drew was there too. Before I went to get Jack!"

**FLASHBACK**

_"-A tidal wave bought us here..." Drew muttered. Roland raised his eyebrows in shock._

_"Yeah and when we went out to sea it bought us back..." May replied softly slightly scared._

_"You know," Roland began in a whisper. He indicated Drew and May to lean in closer as they did._

_"I think something's trapping us here. I think it won't let us go until we do something,"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"You said so yourself that you believed it!" She cried viciously poking him hard in the chest.

"Well believe me now. It's a load of crap. I've learnt much since then."

Roland replied. He was too cowardly to catch the enraged girl's eyes as he stepped away from her. The thing was he was wrong, and he knew it. May knew he knew it. Roland knew that May knew he knew and that daunted him. **(A/N xD sorry I couldn't help it! The _'he knew she knew'_ was just tempting to put in!!!)**

"Just because you're a professor doesn't mean you're always right!" May snarled getting angrier.

"He never said that." Jack added watching May try to remain calm. May continued ignoring him. She was furious.

"Well that's what he wanted to say." She remarked folding her arms stubbornly.

"-I have no intention to do anything May-"

"-Exactly! You're not going to do anything. Nothing at all to help us get off this island. You're the professor, we need your help!! Then what is you _intention_?" She asked.

Drew wrapped his arms around her waist trying to calm her down.

"May, calm down," He chuckled kissing her cheek softly. His next words broke the calm atmopshere. "Roland may be well...right…"

Drew's soft voice ran through her mind. He could feel her cold tears dripping down his shirt as she gripped him tighter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You don't believe me ether- do you?" She whispered in his ear quietly still trembling with fear.

Drew remained silent slightly ashamed. Why didn't he believe her? All eyes went back to Roland who stood there boldly. May's eyes sharpened in their colour, vibrantly stabbing through the man.

"You're planning to leave us behind- _aren't_ you?" She demanded an answer in rage.

After that, May instantaneously got out her blade, clenching it tightly her eyes smouldering with fury. it was stained in the blood from the super pokemon battle two days ago. But still it was sharp and had the urge to spill more blood. May felt almost like a pirate, a blade in her belt, her clothes tatty and dirty and her hair ruffled. Her eyes were vicious, her teeth gritted. It was evident he had pushed her to the limit this time. Roland leapt backwards glowering at the brunette. He spoke calmly without any fear in his voice. But it was evident he was slightly frightened of the sharp object pointing at his neck.

"Don't-accuse-me."

"May, put it down." Jack muttered calmly.

"Please, don't do anything stupid, like I did." He added trying to catch her attention. However, her malicious cold eyes just gazed at Roland spitefully, angrily.

"You're going to leave us here!" She yelled.

"At the rate you're going I might just do that." Roland retorted in disgust.

Drew had never seen this bitter side to the professor before and was stunned. But then again, he had never seen this aggressive side to May ether. What was the island doing to them?

There was the temptation in her eyes that burnt. The temptation that sooner of later got the best of all people stranded on this island. It was the emotion that drove you to do drastic things. This was fear. Holding the weapon tightly her hands griped with the excruciate pain of clutching it so tight.

It surprised Drew. He'd never seen this force in May before, the way her eyes scorched treacherously with vengeance. Drew's eyes widened as he kissed her cheek softly placing his hand on top of hers trying to get her to release the weapon. Forcefully he pushed her hands down.

"May honey, _stop it_." He burbled affectionately in her ear. He stood close behind her, like a shadow.

"Look what this stupid island is doing to us. It's messing with our minds. It's driving us to the verge of inhumanity. We're now a team. In times like this we have to stick together, not make stupid mistakes. Put it down- _now_."

Drew whispered in her ear worryingly.

May lowered her weapon and let it fall to the ground. It hit the sand hard. Drew and her both panted in the shock. The purple-haired boy gazed at a confused May. May felt tears fall into her eyes. Drew wrapped his arms around her from behind nuzzling his face in her hair soothingly. Her tears were caught on his cheeks. Drew always seemed to have the right words up his sleeve. His words enlightened all, they inspired all. Everyone felt they could listen to Drew. His voice could change the thinking of many, his words never failed to move May. He was a very persuasive speaker.

"We're a team like Drew said. We're going to do this. Together." Jack reassured. As he walked over he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. The three of them stood opposite Roland wating for his reaction.

"Well since when did a team ever lash out each other with swords? You're no team to me, you're all weak. This means_ nothing_ to me. You all mean nothing to me. I'm going now."

Roland grunted back impolitely, not meaning what he said.

Drew's eyes flashed with rage. How dare he insult them like that. Eyes glinting with sorrow, Jack impressed disappointment well. His inspiration had been nothing but a fake. A quitter.

"Only quitters would say something like that," The boy spoke amidst the silence.

Gazing back at the purple-haired boy, eyes wide, Roland sighed. May clung to Drew in depression, desperation pleading her to just give up all hope. As Jack opened his mouth to speak, all eyes were on him.

"And I know- you're not a quitter."

Roland froze in his tracks stunned. There stood Jack, the brave man he could never be, speaking perfect words. Sighing, the man he turned his back on the three teenagers and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Roland walked away into the forest rage had entered his mind, controlling him forebodingly. He had no direct blame over his actions. His regret drowned his soul. Pondering on what he had just said, he felt as if he had just ruined a great friendship and had let everyone down. Of course this meant everything to him. He had met the best people he'd ever met.

They weren't weak; they were strong, far stronger than he'd ever be. Although they were stubborn, brutal and raging, they were strong-minded, determined and compassionate. They believed. They believed and he had just shattered their belief into dust.

'_I don't need them. I'm going to find a way out- on my own'. _He thought as he treaded deeper into the forest.

His first thoughts were the temple- that was where all his discoveries were made, how he met May, How he had met Drew. How he had met the people he'd just abandoned. The thing that hurt Roland as he walked deeper into the forest was that he knew he was in the wrong, and yet still he treaded deeper waters. They were teenagers, young and vulnerable; he'd left them at a time where suicide and radical things could happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaken and distressed, May sobbed in Drew's arms. She had blown it now. Roland wasn't coming back. He wasn't going to come back. The man who knew just about everything, their potential ticket off the island had abandoned them.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"No it's not May," Drew whispered soothingly. He ran his fingers through her hair caringly.

"Nothing is your fault,"

As Drew said this; he benevolently lifted May's chin up to see her beautiful eyes sparkling back into his. As their gaze was caught, she felt her tears dry within seconds. He had the magic touch of angel dispelling her mourning. Drew noticed a small smile escape her lips. Gently he planted a small kiss on her lips to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

"I love you." He whispered.

She fell into his arms again just wanting to stay there forever. Yet the other figure stood motionless, his teeth gritted in upset and almost antagonism.

"He-didn't-mean-that." Jack replied. It was as if he was trying to convince himself it wasn't true. May and Drew glanced over at a saddened Jack.

"Hey," Drew muttered grinning at his friend.

"We're a team." A beam of contentment enshrouded May.

She entwined Drew's hand happily in hers. Smirking Jack nodded confidently. Drew ran up to his friend and hugged him happily.

"Drew, you're the best." Jack said patting his friend's back.

May watched smiling happily at the sight of a scene similar to one she'd seen before. Like blood brothers, best of friends- forever. They'd grown up together, they'd live life together. They would die together. Clearing her throat she slowly looked up to the sky majestically. The sun poured down, something was calling her, and it wasn't too late.

"A team doesn't leave its members behind," She began through a throat choked up with tears.

The two boys looked over at her entranced by her smooth voice. Drew's eyes softened as he released his friend's shoulder, looking at his beautiful girlfriend. Listening to her words.

"A Team means everyone. I team includes enemies, it includes friends. But it includes enemies. Roland's no enemy, but he's no friend ether. He's part of the team," May whispered these words.

She looked to the floor bowing her head.

Drew walked towards her lifting her head by the chin so he could see her tears streaming from her eyes. He wanted her to know it was ok to cry. It didn't make her any less of a human being. Everybody cries. Snivelling she shared a long gaze with Drew before continuing her words.

"And," Swallowing, she nodded slightly as if she was thinking things over.

"We can't leave him here alone."

"Where could he be?" Drew asked.

The three of them stood motionless for a few seconds. May's eyes searched the skies, hoping to find the answer. Drew laid his head in his hand thoughtfully like a detective. Jack stood motionless feeling trepidation stream into him. Jack clicked his fingers rapidly whacking his head against a tree. It was obvious he was annoyed at himself for not thinking of his idea earlier.

"Of course!"

May and Drew turned towards Jack in unison.

"The temple." He muttered

"He's going to the temple." Jack stated boldly whilst nodding confidently. The memories of last night coming back to him.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Professor?!" Jack yelled helping him up. Shaking, Roland grabbed the torch shining it back at the temple quickly. It was gone. No-one was there. The amber eyes of the character haunted his thoughts. They glew in his head, they wouldn't leave him alone. This scared him._

_"He was there. I saw him! I looked right through him. He's __there__" Roland cried clinging to Jack in shock. His hand pointed to the temple. Stunned, the purple-haired boy gazed at the temple. Expecting to see something- Jack was confused. There was no-one there._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Why there?" May asked confused.

"Last night." Jack muttered feeling his hairs rise on his back.

He stood motionless, eyes glinting the fear through to his two friends. Eyes shinning boldly he clenched his fists breathing deeply. He wouldn't have. The amber eyes were haunting Roland, calling him. Last night may have been a good night for May and Drew. But as Roland and Jack searched the forest, they encountered a sinister event.

"He said last night he saw a tribal man standing by the entrance. Amber eyes he said. Amber eyes. I guess if you see things like that, it drives you back there."

"A man?" May gasped in shock falling onto Drew for support.

Drew's eyes shadowed dread- a tribal man. Could he have built the temple- and what if there were more of them, more of them ready to attack them?

"Does that mean more people Jack?"

"I don't think so Drew, I mean he was gone in a flash. I didn't even see him even using look out technique 46 from the Rocket handbook."

With that Jack threw his hands onto his head in distress. His friend's emerald eyes widened in repulsion.

"_Really_?" Drew gaped. May's eyes flinched as she heard the word Rocket.

"Yes."

"Technique 46 didn't catch him?" Drew said surprised.

Jack nodded. This fact daunted the two of them. May watched the two of them sent shocked glances at each other.

"This guy must've been fast. Ether that, or he was all in Roland's head." Drew muttered running his hands down his face troubled.

He shook his head still baffled. May assumed that technique 46 was an almost faultless technique.

"So he's gone to the temple to find this person?"  
"Yes." Jack nodded. Drew then spoke once more boldly.

"But for all we know, this man could be the reason why we're all here. He could be our way out-"

"-Roland wouldn't leave us would he?" May whispered feebly her eyes looking up at the two boys pleadingly.

A silence lingered through the beach. Jack and Drew exchanged unsure glances. Clasping May's hand in his own; Drew sighed.

"Whether he would or not, we can't leave him in there on his own,"

Nodding May turned to Jack.

"Lead the way Jack."

"Alright, let's go!" He spoke through a pompous grin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Roland called his voice echoing in the temple. Taking footsteps closer inside he gazed around.

"Anyone here?"

There was silence. The temple was just how he had remembered it. Old, crumbly and had a vast musty smell upon its walls.

"Hello?" Roland asked watching the light shine down on the statue in front of him.

It's hands held out before it holding precious jewels he swore had never been there before. The thing that haunted Roland were the amber eyes possessed by the statue. Its eyes stared deeply into his. This unnerved him slightly.

**FLASHBACK**

_There by the entrance of the temple stood an aboriginal man, tanned and short black hair. He was wearing a cloth wrapped around his bottom half, his toned upper half exposed. His eyes were sharp pericing through Roland. The daunting thing was you could see through him._

**END FLASHBACK**

Waving a hand in front of the statue, Roland swallowed-hard feeling slightly scared. The eyes stared deeply into his, not daring to break the gaze. Roland reached out to touch the jewels but something was telling him not to. Not yet. The amber eyes stared into his hauntingly. Amber eyes. Roland yelled out loud in fear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How much further?" May yelled.

Jack didn't reply. He just ran through the forest like a bullet, crashing through trees, breaking branches and demolishing anything in its way. Jack was ruthless as Drew was dragging May along by her hand.

"Jack answer me!"

He did not answer he just ran faster. Drew was struggling to keep up with the boy; he was obviously very physically fit. Although Drew was too, Jack just did not stop; he was never out of breath. Jack then fell over causing Drew to stop suddenly. May wrapped her arms around his chest hitting him hard in the impact.

"Sorry," She muttered as he also fell to the floor.

"Don't be sorry." He replied.

Smirking Drew kissed her gently before looking up at a determined Jack who had stood up quickly.

"Why did you stop?" Drew asked Jack whacking his head hard on the muddy ground. Jack shook his head trying to keep calm.

"Drew do you remember…" He whispered. Drew gazed at his friend suspiciously whilst helping May up. Holding her hands, Drew's eyes sparkled curiously. What was going on? What was he getting at?

"Remember?" He asked sceptically.

"The radio tower mission, there was that transmission, that transmission…" Jack trailed off as Drew's eyes flickered with memories.

"Yes, and when we went to the top of the tower a mad man was trying to defend the tower. And he said-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Roland asked fearfully. He raised his hand about to touch the jewels.

A voice ran through his mind asking him if he really wanted to do that. Gazing around the temple his eyes reached the walls stained in ancient script impossible to read. However, he couldn't understand why but after looking at that statue, his eyes read the language as if it were English. Profoundly, eyes cloudy, Roland walked towards the stone walls running his hands across it mystically. The indents brushed against his finger tips. Magic ran through his veins, he felt power; he felt energy soar through him. Gazing at the letters he read to himself the words:

ðďċşΩћќџẁằ•жзйώЏζικΫΰξФЮ•ỜỡợấẅГϊЬЧωЈЊǿŷĦàåſ˚ч●єїцшьёяẩђѓậçö×●Ü¢¤¥ðņşǽΛτώфьюђỗ•ểљћќỉẽẁѓєѕ∕Ω≈ộЖ●БЂώЃЇЈЉЊЮœőļķĵĳŕüčðÞ¬●×ØồỹќџчЯфб●δязŵ●Жφỹ●ђạсķ●ŕōŀΛПđ●šðưǽΘζηηγδτφψϋω●

Roland's eyes read it carefully understanding every word.

'_This is a legend of the near forgotten. The ancient world people speak of but do not remember. We were in peril, our ancient kind. So we locked our souls inside Pokemon, our desolation turning us into monsters. We became super creatures, fearing all means of love. It is destined. Drew. May. Jack. Roland. You will free us, and when you do, we are forever grateful.'_

Roland looked at the pictures inscribed on the wall. It told the story. The more he read it, the more he understood. An ancient magic transforming the human souls into the bodies of Pokemon. The magic caused them to lose themselves. They grew alone and therefore grew into monsters. Their souls were freed by witness of love.

However, as he looked to the statue the amber eyes haunted him. As he shut his eyes reaching out for the jewels once more, he then gasped in shock jumping back. Amber eyes- where had he seen those before?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-don't you remember Drew?"

The boy shut his eyes picturing the scene. **(A/N: you MUST read this carefully)**

**FLASHBACK**

"_What do you two intend to do with this radio tower?" The man asked his eyes covered by his hat that shadowed his face. The purple haired boy named Jack grinned smugly at his partner and shrugged arrogantly._

"_Transmit a signal that will allow us to control all Poke'mon." _

_Drew nodded along with Jack. The man snarled a scowl on his face._

"_You'll never succeed." _

_Rather surprised, Jack raised his eyebrows sending Drew an odd look. Drew then spoke out load._

"_Oh why not?"_

"_Because some Pokemon are just out of our control." The man whispered bowing his head sadly. The two teens exchanged enquiring looks before closer to the man. Jack cleared his throat crouching down beside the man who was now on his knees. Lifting his chin up, Jack dared not look into his eyes but helped the man up. _

"_What do you mean by that old man?" _

"_I mean nothing."_

"_You tell me and we'll let you off. Right Drew?"_

"_Yeah." Drew quietly grunted flicking his emerald hair off his eyes._

"_Spit it out old man." Jack took out his gun ominously. _

"_Or your time will be over."_

"_Ok." The man stumbled as Jack pushed him against the wall._

"_Great beasts that are invincible live on a land far away unknown to man. The island's almost impossible to find. If you find it, you'll never make it out alive."_

_As the man spoke, the rockets around Drew and Jack muttered greedily to themselves- invisible creatures? Pacing up the down the room compellingly, Jack nodded taking in the information._

"_Explain." He constrained with a hand gesture. _

"_Well you see it's an ancient legend…" As the man said this, Jack stopped in his tracks walking toward the man tyrannically. _

"_An ancient legend, four people, destined to save the island. But those names will only be revealed when fate has made its choice." The man spoke. Drew motioned Jack to walk clsoer to the man. The two of them cornered him again._

"_However, to tell you, team rocket. To tell such previous information to you would ruin the secrets of-"_

"_Tell me." Jack hissed loading his up threateningly putting it to the man's head._

"_Don't hurt me." He shivered._

"_Just tell us. Tell us!" Jack yelled in the man's face._

"_They say there's a temple in the middle of the forest. And the eyes. The amber eyes…they'll haunt you," The man stuttered. _

"_What about the temple?" Drew asked._

"_Is it full of gold?" Jack asked in awe._

"_Full of your wildest dreams…" The man muttered then he shut his eyes in exhaustion falling to the floor. As he did his hat fell off revealing bright amber eyes…_

**END FLASHBACK**

"You don't think…?"

"Drew, maybe it was a trap, maybe we were bought here for a reason after all."

"What are you two talking about?"  
May asked in confusion clutching to Drew in horror.

"A man foreshadowed this very event." He whispered to her in fear.

Shivering Drew felt himself for once in his life quite scared. That man, amber eyes. The man Roland had seen amber eyes. Was there a connection?

"We have to find Roland. _Now_." Drew said urgently.

"He could be in danger." Jack admitted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them ran quicker through the forest until they reached the temple. There it stood. There Roland stood, standing afraid and motionless.

"Roland." May called running towards him.

"Roland I'm sorry!" She cired tugging his arm, praying for a response.

The professor acknowledged them but said nothing. It was as if he did not want to see them so shut them out of his vision. Jack grabbed Drew's arm in shock pointing at the statue. The amber eyes glinted at them hauntingly.

"Amber eyes." Jack whispered in fear.

"Everything makes sense." Drew muttered swallowing-hard not daring to even blink at the statue.

"It's all lead up to this hasn't it?" Jack muttered fearfully.

He swallowed-hard scared to look up at the statue. His eyes caught Drew's in a firm gaze. Drew held the gaze his hands wavering slightly.

"May was right. We're here for a reason." Jack whispered.

The brunette shivered walking closer towards the statue. Its glowing gold body drew her towards it, it entranced her. Those amber eyes. Drew ran over to a motionless Roland. His eyes searching the heavens clouded and confused.

"Hello?" Drew called waving a hand in front of the man's eyes. He did not stir. He did not respond. He did not move.

"Those amber eyes Drew, the jewels, he knew we would be coming here. That man, he_ knew_." Jack muttered.

"After the radio tower mission Jack, that same man with amber eyes passed me in the street. He looked at me and sent me a look of dismay. He said two words to me Jack. Two words. I'll never forget them. Bon Voyage…"

"Bon voyage?" May asked slightly scared. She looked at the statue's amber eyes feeling confused.

"Bon Voyage?" Jack choked through a big gasp of air in confusion. He was now intrigued.

"Hold on," The girl whispered beside Drew.

Her eyes grew fearful shooting sparks out at all. She shuffled her hands through her wet pockets. She panted deeply in panic taking out her wet, battered and destroyed ferry pass. Jack and Drew were drawn towards her instantly.

"Isn't 'Bon Voyage' the-" May's eyes were full of fright.

She then gasped in shock gazing at the ticket's blurred words. She couldn't make them out but she could see it fresh in her mind, the writing. Drew then sent her an eloquent look.

When walking on that boat, he had looked straight at it. The words were painted fancily on the side of the boat. The letters bold and printed joint. Each letter distinguished from a fair distance away. The letters shone, contrasting against the white finish of the boat. Searching his mind desperately, he tried to shape his memories, what were the words?

It hit him there and then.

Bon Voyage.

"Bon voyage. The name of the ferry was Bon Voyage." Drew finished her sentence sending a look of anxiety at her. Jack grew nervous watching the two lovers exchange shocked expressions.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Well you see it's an ancient legend…" As the man said this, Jack stopped in his tracks walking toward the man tyrannically. _

"_An ancient legend, four people, destined to save the island. But those names will only be revealed when fate has made its choice." The man spoke._

**END FLASHBACK**

Jack ran a hand through his purple hair. He tried to dismiss the truth- it was too sinister.

"Drew the man said four people. _Four_ people to save the island, destined. _Four._ Look around guys. You Drew, May, me and Roland." As he said this May and Drew's eyes rested on him. The atmosphere was foreboding.

"_Four_." Jack hissed gazing around.

May slapped her hand across her mouth nodding, he was right. They fitted the prophecy perfectly.

"He _knew_?" Drew gasped in almost horror.

May shot glances at the two boys in shock. Taking the ticket from May, Drew placed the ferry ticket in his trembling palms.

"He made sure we were at the right place at the right time," May whispered gazing down at the ticket in Drew's hands.

The brunette gazed over at the statue walking towards it.

"Hey, guys, the writing on the walls, it's glowing." Jack muttered his head sharply turning to all the four corners of the temple.

Darkness closed in on the four of them, the letters and the statue only in sight. Some sort of ancient language.

"If we could translate it…" May groaned. She took out her pokenav in confidence holding it up.

"Hey since when did that work?" Drew asked in scepticism.

"I'm not _stupid _Drew. It doesn't work, only the map and translate icons work. All communications are blocked." May said leaning into one wall.

"What if we're meant to read it out?" Drew pondered placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What if we're not? It could curse us for life!" Jack replied pessimistically with horror in his eyes.

"Read it." Roland weakly muttered falling to his knees hitting the darkness.

Jack crouched beside him shaking the man. The man fell into the world of darkness not responding to Jack's muttered. Nodding at May who determinedly held her pokenav up, Jack shut his eyes.

Whence he did, he did something he never thought he would do. He prayed. He was never normally one who looked to God for answers. But now was the time he needed faith and the lord the most to pull him through. He sat there holding Roland in his arms whilst praying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a deep breath, May felt Drew's grip on her shoulder tighten. She then smiled gently before frowning and speaking the words translated on the pokenav.

_Four people can change this island_

_Four people had the power_

_Four people in this temple_

_Upon the dawning hour_

_----_

_Four people to fight the fear_

_Four people who risked their lives_

_Four people who did what was right_

_Four people who risked their lives _

_---_

_Four people who value their souls_

_Four people who saw the light_

_Four people who value each other_

_Four people who stand to fight_

_---_

_Four people like this are treasures_

_The treasure we wish to seek_

_Four people like this are treasures_

_The treasures the island can't keep_

_---_

Once May spoke the final words the temple glew a bright white. Jack stood up pulling Roland up with him. May turned to face Drew in fear as she ground rumbled violently.

"What's going on?" May asked in shock eyes flashing fear at Drew. He wrapped his arms around her waist not letting her go. He wouldn't lose her again, whatever was going on.

"I told you! The words would curse us!" Jack yelled pessimistically. He picked up Roland and ran towards the two lovers quickly. Rocks fell from the battered ceiling, narrowly missing Jack.

"Over here!" Drew called ushering May into a corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground shook faster. Faster and faster as the temple grew blurred. Jack found himself running through mist, but it was not mist. It wasn't anything, just white matter.

Jack, Drew and May huddled together with Roland unconscious beside them. The three of them leant in towards each other as the light grew brighter. A huge gust of wind crashed against their faces refreshing them, scorning them.

"Hold hands," May ordered.

They insanely grabbed hands in a circle, even the unconscious Roland was a part of it. May held onto Drew who held onto Jack who held onto Roland who held onto May. As the wind grew worse they blinked their eyes shut tight.

"Together forever." Drew yelled squeezing May's hand tight. May smiled and laughed despite not knowing what was going on.

"Together forever!" She added.

Eyes shut May felt herself growing weaker but she did not let go of Drew's hand. She wouldn't. Her ears focused on another voice.

"Whatever you say- together forever???"

Drew grinned recognising the voice as Jack's perplexed tone. The three of them could feel themselves plummeting down at a rapid speed, spiralling into a vortex of nothingness, falling and falling then turning, lunging speedily.

Then it all stopped, darkness overcame them all and the last thing May felt was a light tug on her hand.

* * *

Did you like it?

I hope you liked the 'Amber eyes and Bon Voyage' connection with the whole plot! It took me ages to link everything together. I had to think of something that connected all the four main characters and something that had a connection with the boat. Was it ok?

One more chapter to go:D

I really want to make the last chapter as good as I can get it so it will take some time ok?

Please please reivew!

Confessions


	22. The four treasures

THE FINAL CHAPTER….Omg- I can't believe this is the final chapter of my book. I think I'm going to cry!! I have to admit I've enjoyed writing this story more than any other I've ever done. Twisting the truth **(TTT-1)** was fun but I've got so into this story.

Which reminds me, I'm putting **Twisting the time** **(TTT-2)** on hold for a while. I've written it out; but the chapters are awful :p So I'm going to go over it and make it better! I want to make sure that **TTT-2 **is a fic worthwhile to read. There's no point writing a sequel to **TTT-1** if it's not going to be as good is there? At the moment **TTT-2** is not so great. I'm sorry to say that **updates for TTT-2 will be in about 2/3 weeks**.

Lol- this has been my favourite chapter to write as well. It's VERY long and I hope it doesn't bore you. It's a mixture of suspense, humour, romance and thriller. Overall, this will give you an even better understanding of the whole plot. I want to thank **EVERYONE** for reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story, it means so much to me. I would not have been able to write this story without the fantastic support. So **I am** **dedicating this chapter to every single one of you** who has reviewed or read this story.

**BTW-** I will be releasing a song-fic soon to sum up the highlights of 'LOVE IN THE STRANGEST PLACES'. I have picked the song and I think the lyrics fit perfectly with the whole plot :D I'm excited about that. It will come out when I'm back from holiday :D

Anyway, I'm sorry for making this A/N very long. Thank you for your support,

Enjoy :p

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two**

**The four treasures**

The brunette felt confusion wash over her. She groaned in her sleep not wanting to open her eyes. She had no idea where she was, why she was there. A sense of fear ran through her, had she made it back? Or was she still on Pokemon Isle? Her senses began to switch on answering the questions for her. There was no longer the sound of the gushing water through her ears, the sand against her hands, the soft breeze kissing her face. It was all gone. The things she had got used to were all gone. There was nothing. There was no sense of trepidation.

Sitting up, May opened her eyes in shock. Panic over came her- she was back? Gazing around, May soaked in the room. It was small cosy room with warm colours splashed on the walls. Vibrant yellow and orange pelted out at her from around. Although the colours around clashed awfully with the walls, it added to the effect of relaxation. Sapphire eyes adjusting to the light intensities, May examined the pictures hanging on the wall. **(A/N: remember the picture)**

One was of a beautiful sunset, the ocean sparkling majestically. There were silhouettes of people standing on the harbours and a helicopter in the orange skies. May smiled it was pretty. She was currently sitting on a blue comfy sofa in the private room. Lying beside her was an emerald haired boy snoozing. May's eyes widened. She smiled at the handsome boy. Her lips formed a smile as she giggled.

"Boo!" May screamed loudly poking him gently.

"What the --- insert your own interpretations here --- was that-"

Drew yelled as he sat up in surprise panting slightly. His emerald eyes searched the room in panic. Drew's eyes met an amused but beautiful girl.

"Sorry Drew." She said laughing.

"We're back!" May said happily nudging him.

"What?!" He yelled falling off the sofa in shock.

Excruciatingly, he whacked his head on the floor. Drew groaned, this was not his day. He failed to smile but pulled May toward him. She made him glad no matter what was going on. He made him thankful to be alive even when he was isolated on an island. He made her stay strong when he was about to throw it all away. Drew hugged her, the two of them laughing with joy.

"We made it back!" May rejoiced against his chest.

The room was quite big, like a waiting room or even a guest room of some sort of building. Releasing May, Drew kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Drew look at that picture." She said pointing towards the sunset painting she had admired a while ago.

"Mhm," Drew muttered. His eyes did not leave their focus, he was obviously not interested in some painting.

"You're not even looking." She retorted. A few seconds later, May gave up with a sigh and gave him a hug. A pink haired lady stepped into the room smiling brightly.

"Hello you two, had a good sleep?" She asked giggling.

May tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Nurse Joy," Drew replied perplexed. Both of their faces were pale.

"Where are we?" May asked through a yawn. The woman sent a suspicious glance at the girl.

"May isle of course." She replied merrily.

Drew nearly fell over in disbelief once more. But he clutched the girl beside him on the shoulders for support. How was that even _possible_?

"Anyway, someone's on the phone for you, May Maple- am I right?" She asked with a wink before handing a phone over to May.

Sapphire eyes sparkling brightly, she placed the phone to her ear nervously. A voice spoke down the phone loudly as May's eyes widened. Drew couldn't hear the voice but he was about to find out who it was.

"Mum?!" May said clutching the phone tighter her eyes shining with joy. She swallowed-hard biting her lip in shock.

"What do you mean? Didn't you hear about the boat?" May gaped placing her hand over the phone. She whispered to Drew.

"They didn't know about the boat."

"What?" Drew choked surprised.

How could they have not heard about it? It was just as devastating as the titanic. It blew up in the middle of the ocean, people died. Everyone died. It was a terrorist attack by Harry. Harry Voyager- the captain's only son. And he was none other than a traitor.

"But the ferry blew up. Didn't you hear it on the news? It blew up and everyone died." May cried swallowing-hard. Nurse Joy who was still in the room sighed.

"Are you ok?" She asked seriously.

urse Joy placed her hand on May's forehead; May dismissed it, continuing to talk to her mother on the phone.

"What about Harry? The phone call, you called on the boat!!" May desperately said. She rememberf back to the phone call. Her mum had called. Misty, Ash, Brock and Max were there too. Drew watched May's eyes widen.

"But Mum- we're taking him to court. What do you mean what did he do? You know what he did mum; do I have to explain it again?" May shouted trembling at the word Harry.

Her mum had rung them, how come she didn't remember a thing about Harry? That was the reason she ran that morning.

Sapphire eyes glinting with tears, May paced around the back of the room. Drew watched her solemnly. His eyes refracted every inch of fear in the room absorbing the overwhelming emotions. It was then, Nurse Joy spoke to Drew.

"You two had a nasty fall. You blacked out a few hours before the boat arrived here. We thought you weren't going to make it." As she said this, Drew sent her a puzzled look.

A small smile framed his lips- the boat had arrived at the harbour? Drew then looked at a silent brunette who dropped the phone in utter distraught. Picking up the phone she held it to her ear, took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"Mum I-" her throat was dry. The words from Nurse Joy's mouth had shocked her. This news was overwhelming. She swallowed-hard.

"I- have to go." May hissed before putting the wireless phone on the desk.

-----------------------------------------------------

She was now intrigued by Nurse Joy. A dreadful silence lingered upon the room, stabbing everyone inside the room. Sparks flew epically across the room creating such an aura of dynamism and mystification it scared Nurse Joy. She did not understand the perplex behaviour of the two teenagers.

Drew stood motionless breathing silently; his eyes searching May's face. Her reaction was similar to his; however her eyes glinted with much more vibrancy. Both of them were thinking exactly the same thing.

"The boat arrived?" May asked Nurse Joy.

Her voice was full of such urgency it was almost as if she wanted to scream. She gazed at the woman in hope.

"You mean it _didn't_ blow up?" Drew replied in shock.

Nurse Joy nodded.

"What do you mean did it blow up? It made it all the way here _didn't it_? Surely that proves it did not. I mean _all _the passengers came off and-" Nurse Joy stopped. Drew's eyes illuminated fiercely.

"The-The passengers survived?!" He exclaimed. May smiled a beautiful smile biting her lip in anticipation. Not understanding why a sudden glint of delight fell into his eyes, Nurse Joy nodded.

**FLASHBACK **

_People from the deck below screamed begging to be taken with May and Drew to be saved. Drew looked down at them tears in his eyes._

"_We're going to get help! We'll be back for you, I promise!" Drew roared loudly to the people with sad eyes._

**END FLASHBACK**

"They're ok?!" Drew yelled.

He was choked up; almost teary. Drew hugged May fiercely with jubilation. He then laughed happily ruffling May's hair up. She released herself laughing with him. All the horror that had happened- all the pain. It wasn't so. Drew chuckled tousling her straight hair.

"Drew get off." She giggled.

He then grinned wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around in the air.

"We kept our promise. They're alive- they're _alive_!" Drew rejoiced smiling.

There had not been a happier atmosphere than what was happening at this moment of time. Even Nurse Joy was feelign an element of joy run through her. Drew sworn he could of danced all day and rejoiced that all the people were safe and sound. May thought she saw a smile escape the Nurse's lips, however, she may have confused it with a grimace.

"I'd better call a physiatrist in here…" Nurse Joy muttered seriously. She walked away slightly stunned by their odd behaviour.

"Wait!" May called. A few seconds later the pretty woman's face was seen at the door.

"Is there a Jack here?" She asked.

Drew looked over at Nurse Joy in hope and anticipation. His heart beated faster, he had forgotten all about Jack. And Roland. Were they ok? Would they have made it back here? May's eyes shadowed the anxiety of Drew's. Compressing his arm in hope, May shut her eyes for a second before looking up at Nurse Joy.

The two were overjoyed when she told them Jack was in the room three doors down.

"What about Roland?" Drew added. The nurse's eyes sharpened wisely.

"Professor Roland? You are only permitted to see him due to my permission. He is a busy man of importance." With that she walked off quickly.

May and Drew wee slightly stunned by her unusual behaviour. Why was she being so cold? The two lovers hugged tightly once more laughing, they were all ok.

"Let's go get Jack, maybe he will have some other pieces to fit into this puzzle."

Drew muttered kissing his girlfriend's soft hands. Smiling, May nodded cheerfully.

-----------------------------------------------------

They linked hands and ran out the room epically. Despite the '_don't run_' signs plastered on every single wall, they kept running. Their footsteps echoed in the empty hall. There is was. The room three doors down, numbered room 57 with a varnished finish on the wooden door. Drew banged frantically on Jack's door hopefully.

Wiping her watery eyes, May felt herself shudder in the tension. All she wanted now was to see the mischievous boy with purple hair and wonderfully turquoise eyes full of determination sparkle out at her. She wanted to see a broad grin pressed against his lips. His queer words that he spoke made her laugh. That's what made Jack- Jack. Her eyes flared with hope, Jack had been the greatest friend to her and Drew. The three of them had become close like friends, family. She loved Jack. They were like siblings.

Drew bit his lips just wanting to see the tanned boy's handsome face appear at the door. He prayed that when the door creaked open, he would hear a sarcastic remark or a light euphoric joke to lift the mood.

"Come on Jack." Drew whispered banging on the door harder.

But still no-one came. His eyes ached holding back the emotions he sought to hide.

"For god's sake, open up Jack!" Drew yelled angrily. No reply.

Pacing back up the corridor hastily, his eyes burst optimism across the hallway. He slowly walked towards May counting doors as he did. One door down. His eyes narrowed whilst he sped up rapidly. Two doors down. May then groaned watching him. He started off with optimism and now pessimistically walked toward her.

They were three doors down.

They had got the right room.

"You think he didn't-?" May whimpered quietly under her breath. Gazing her way, Drew nodded sadly bowing his head.

"No. Oh _no_ Drew." She began trembling. Drew just nodded once more his eyes bound to the floor.

"He can't be can h-? _Drew_?" May sobbed in hysterics.

Her voice was high-pitched as she was on the verge of breaking down. It was obvious she was pleading him, relying on him to tell her it was not true. However, Drew could not confirm it. He just stood there looking at her motionless. May sobbed harder clenching her fists tight. Drew could not tell her she was wrong.

For once, Drew's words did not inspire her, they tore her apart. For once, Drew had cast her into the shadow. She almost expected more of him. She almost expected Drew to bring Jack back. After all, Drew had done extraordinary things, resurrecting someone did not seem impossible. Drew had spoke words of truth. Drew had defeated the super Pokemon with his own ideas, Drew had saved her and Jack. Drew had battled vigorously for her. Drew had worked out the whole legend.

Drew was the hero. He was the hero of it all, if only he knew it himself. He did it all, he made it all happen. He was the light in the tunnel that kept them all going. May, Jack and Roland were just the ignition to keep him burning. They kept him going. But really, Drew did it all.

Drew saw the look of sanguinity in her eyes and he looked away. May wanted him to do something, he could tell. Her sapphire eyes were examining him carefully. The tears fell as she did so. Drew took a deep breath. She looked so hopeful.

"Stop that May." He said angrily. May looked at him as she shook her head.

"Stop that _right now_. I see it." He muttered hurt.

"Drew please?" She managed to beseech through cries.

"I see that look in your eyes," He said angrily. "You want me to do something."

May nodded.

"I can't May!" He said raising his voice. People who passed by watching in shock.

"I can't do a thing." He yelled. As he did, May broke into more sobs and Drew felt guilt wash over him. He hadn't meant to be so aggressive towards her.

"May, I-"

May shook her head sighing.

"Let's just go." She managed to whisper.

As she walked, Drew grabbed her hand and stood beside her. The two of them dropped their heads. May was gently sobbing under her locks of hair that fell in front of her eyes, Jack was gone? He didn't make it.The two of them looked at the door once more before slowly moping. They walked away both fighting melancholy- their best friend, he hadn't made it. A voice flew into their ears, filling up their thoughts.

"Jesus man, can't a guy have a lie in till at least ten o'clock in the morning? The last thing I want to hear is someone banging on the door at this hour."

The voice spoke ironically from behind them.

Drew and May stopped in their tracks looking at each other with smiles spreading across their faces.

"You don't think it's-" May whispered excitedly. Drew squeezed her hand confidently. A tingle ran up her spine as she shut her eyes hopefully smiling beautifully.

"-Er hello, did you _hear_ me?" The voice asked again.

They ruffled a hand through their scruffy hair.

Once hearing that voice, May's eyes opened in shock and she didn't hesitate, tears burnt in her eyes. The two of them frantically turned around smiles across their faces. It was. It had to be!! Not even checking it was Jack, they bombarded the figure laughing happily. May leapt into the air throwing her arms around his neck happily.

"Jack!" Drew chuckled.

"What's with suffocating me?" The purple-haired boy choked gasping for air.

May looked at him with a smile as she released him. The purple-haired boy who always fought for what he believed in. His turquoise eyes shining out at her, a grin pressed against his lips. May hugged him happily laughing along with Drew who did the same.

"Good to have you back Jack." Drew added.

"It's good to be back!" Jack replied happily.

-----------------------------------------------------

The three of them walked down the corridor trying to locate Roland's room.

"Jack, guess what, they don't remember the boat blowing up. Apparently, it landed in the harbour." Drew then said blandly.

"Ah Drew, you see you don't remember what _he_ said to us do you?" Jack sneered flicking his hair like Drew.

"The four shall keep the memories with them; the others will live life as it never happened. Those who died in the process of our journey will live as if they never died." Jack added.

"So to everyone else, we were always here on the boat." May stated to Drew.

"The boat blew up. They died. They all died- but time was reversed. Everything was put back to normal because we did it." Drew added.

"Did it really happen then?" May asked.

"Of course it did May, like those films isn't it," Jack began coyly whilst striding towards the main hall of the Poke'mon centre.

"You know, where the main characters are the only ones to know." He said.

Contemplating everything that happened May looked nodded, it had happened. Everything had happened.

"And I mean come on, if four people were to dream the same dream it would be just- freaky." Jack added as Drew grinned.

"It was no dream, look." He said laughing.

Holding out his arm May and Jack smiled in certainty. It was the bite mark from the venomous super snake on the island. Still there, the bite marks as red and fresh as before.

"It was real." Jack muttered ecstatically in fervour. May grinned in content, it was real after all.

-----------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this into my head. Bon Voyage, the boat we took, was set up to take us to the island. The man with Amber eyes made sure we got those tickets; he made sure we got there. But then if he made sure it was so precise, was he the one who got Harry to blow up the boat? Was he the one to summon Kyogre to make that storm?" May queered cleverly.

Drew and Jack looked at her in shock. Could it have been a slip up in the man's plan? Or was Harry really part of the legend? And why was Kyogre connected to it? So many questioned had been answered. However, there were even _more_ questions that still needed explanations. Drew pondered hard on it. Jack didn't waste too much energy on it; but May was involuntarily stressing about it.

"Well maybe…" Drew began to speak.

His two friends instantly listened to him. May's eyes were full of that expectation, Jack's eyes the same. They looked at him for the answer. For the first time ever, Drew felt like a leader. He had never been a good leader before. People always said he would be. He had the qualities, the strength, the encouragement and the determination. He valued everyone on his side the same and he never thought of anyone any less that he did after mistakes had been made. Jack and May were looking at him the same way May had. They anticipated him to come up with an answer.

"We should find Roland; he may know some things we don't. Then we can get the final pieces and figure this whole thing out." Drew admitted.

The three of them ran to Roland's ward.

"We have permission to see him." Was all May could say.

"Everyone says that." The nurse said defensively; her magenta eyes sharpened their gaze.

"Look miss," Jack began politely. But there was a tone of ignorance in his voice.

"We have been given permission to see him whether you like it or not. Let us in. Or," he began coyly with a smirk.

"I will call the head nurse Nurse Joy to sort this out." As he spoke, the nurse nodded instantly letting them in.

"Brilliant!" Drew congratulated patting Jack on the shoulder. The two of them exchanged grins.

"How did you know Nurse Joy was head nurse?" May hissed under her breath to him.

"I guessed." Jack replied.

The three of them laughed and knocked on the door ahead hoping to see a dark-haired man open the door.

"Hello-?" The man was instantly cut off by a loud rage of cheers from the three teenagers. The four of them hugged together happy that they were safe together. They had all survived the island, they were all back. They were all here. Nothing could tear them apart now. Anything thrown at them would be a mouse's challenge compared to what had happened on the island. They were invincible.

"Together forever!" May whispered. Drew stroked her hair affectionately as she smiled.

"So; are you three up for breakfast? Let's discuss this all over some nice hot tea with bacon and eggs." Roland said. May, Drew and Jack felt their mouths watering.

"Do you know how long it's been since I've had decent food?!" Jack cried happily.

"We lived off marshmallows and berries," May groaned looking down at her stomach. She had definitely lost a lot of weight that was for sure. Not that she had needed to anyway. All four of them were much skinnier and looked close to malnourished. Well, being stranded on an island was not exactly offering luxury food.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack said. The four of them eagerly went to the dining area and May's eyes widened in greed,

-----------------------------------------------------

"A buffet!" She gaped. Drew rolled his eyes grinning.

"All you can eat," A man said watching their eyes bulge even bigger.

"All you can eat?!" Jack exclaimed excitedly. Drew and Roland weren't really that bothered about eating and watched Jack and May send each other delightful looks.

"I'm going for that last piece of bacon," Jack taunted standing up. May stood up also, she liked a challenge. But when it came to food, she was the last person you'd want to challenge. Apart from Ash that was. Ash was the master of the food.

"Not if I get there first!" May fiercely said.

Drew and Roland laughed watching the two of them squabble over food. A few seconds later they came back with full plates. Jack had two fried eggs, three pieces of toast, the last piece of bacon- which upset May greatly, five fried tomatoes, and a heap of mushrooms. Drew wondered how Jack stayed so in shape after eating such a big meal. However, that was only the first course. Drew could tell by Jack's ravenous face there was more to come. May had just as much as Jack. In fact, possibly more. Dumped on her plate was two pieces of toast, six fried tomatoes, three sausages, mushrooms, three fried eggs, scrambled egg and some chips.

"You're going to get fat eating all that," Drew grumbled whilst chewing on a piece of toast. Drew was a light eater most of the time. Food was not as fascinating to him as May or Jack found it. Sitting down with their second course, Jack and May showed no signs of being full. They mainly ignored Drew's remark. May stuck her tongue out at him comically but then went straight back to eating.

"So Jack," Roland began as he wiped his mouth.

As Jack wolfed down a bit of egg, Roland could hear him speaking through his food.

"Eww!! Jack please chew your food first. That's gross." May complained after swallowing some sausage. The purple-haired boy laughed at May. He began to take a gulp of juice. Roland continued talking.

"You still ok with coming with me back to the lab today?"

Once hearing these words, Jack spat his juice out in shock spitting it out all over an already distressed woman. Her hair was now stenched in orange juice and her clothes stained.

"TODAY?" Jack yelled. May and Drew stifled laughs under their breath. The lady shot glowers at Jack who flushed.

"Sorry," He replied. May was red in the face from laughter and she punched Jack hard in the back.

"Well, people like you have no place in this society." She poshly stated before walking off. Derw raised his eyebrows as May laughed.

"People like me? People like you need to cheer up at bit," Jack grumbled under his breath. Roland was obviously still waiting for a proper response from Jack. As none had come yet, Roland decdied to speak.

"Jack, I thought you wanted to come today with me, I've arranged a helicopter to come for us." He explained sipping his juice.

Jack shot Drew a saddened look and the table grew awkward. May put her fork down grimacing at the eggs on her plate. Suddenly Jack was put off his food and he sat up seriously coughing as he did so.

"I would love to Roland- but today? I haven't seen Drew for years." Jack said sighing.

"Well I've always got space for you in a few years; tf you want to stay Jack." Roland kindly offered.

"A few years? It's my dream to become a professor, Roland. I don't think I could put if off for a few years." He admitted eagerly.

"Then you should go!" May replied beaming at Jack.

"I should?" He asked.

"Yeah," Drew began. "Touri lives nearby to Roland's lab anyway, so you could always stay with her."

"I can't wait to see Touri again!" Jack said cheerfully. Touri was his girlfriend, Drew's older sister.

"Well that's great then, all settled." Roland replied brushing his dark hair behind his ears.

"Are we done?" Drew then asked after the long silence had began to get longer. The three of his friends nodded standing up. May struggled getting up complaining of a stomach ache. Jack laughed.

"You idiot, you shouldn't have eaten too much." He teased. However, when he tried to stand up, his stomach was hurting as well. May noticed the struggle he had. May raised her eyebrows nudging Drew.

"You idiot Jack, you shouldn't have eaten too much!" She joked. Jack grinned before following the three figures out.

"This Pokemon centre's like a hotel." Jack admitted as they walked through the foyer.

"It's because the island's so small they only have one big place for everyone to stay, unless you live here of course." May explained.

The four of them sat down on the red sofas in the foyer. Jack lay down resting his legs on Roland who didn't really mind. Drew shared a sofa with May who was cuddled up to him. He put his arm around her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. For about another ten minutes the four of them sat peacefully doing their own business.

Drew was admiring the wonderful lights that dangled from the ceiling. He was also being nosy watching and listening to people coming in and out of the centre. Drew had always found eavesdropping fun. May was getting snuggled up into a magazine that was left on the table.

As Drew read the article title he dismissed it immediately, celebrity top fashion of something like that. Jack was groaning about his stomach pains. This made everyone chuckle now and then. And Roland was fiddling with his fingers genuinely bored.

It was until they heard a familiar voice that their worries began to set in...

-----------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for your hospitality." A voice sneered rudely.

May gaped in shock clutching Drew tight. That voice, that voice. It was recognisable. Jack tensed up sending a look to Drew. His stomach pains bothered him no longer. Roland was now no longer bored. The three teenagers stood up and walked into the centre of the foyer to get a better look.

He was here. May began to breathe heavily in fear and she clung to Drew tighter.

"He's here…" May whimpered.

"How many lives does that creep have?" Jack spat angrily his voice full of rage.

"Like a cat, _way_ too many." Drew snarled viciously in response. The four of them stood motionless watching the figure talk to the receptionist.

Roland followed them as he could feel as sense of terror arising. May burried her head in Drew's arm, It was daunting. She knew that voice. The evil tone within. The sharp blue eyes that pierced her soul. Burying her head into Drew's shoulder she felt tears spur from her eyes. Panic overcame her. He was here.

Drew caressed her cheek gently sending a concerned look to Jack. Jack glowered and Roland stood there clueless.

The blonde haired boy walked past the four of them, not before long halting in his tracks. Turning his head sharply whilst sniggering, his blue eyes punctured May's soul once more. Clinging to Drew; May shut her eyes in fear. She did not want to see his face ever again. She did not want to hear his words. She did not want to ever see him again.

She couldn't take the pain, it was too much. Legs trembling, fear controlled her completely. May whispered Drew's name in complete terror. Drew hated seeing her like this. She was weak unlike the May he knew.

She was quiet and scared unlike the brave girl he loved. Drew looked down at May and then back at the arrogant boy that stood a few feet away. Growling, Drew watched the blonde boy raise his eyebrows.

"Well, Drew we meet again." He grinned sinisterly. Drew shivered but kept his composure. He swallowed-hard nodding.

"Harry." He muttered.

He did not want to look at the boy. Just one look would drown him in so much hatred. So much hatred it drove a man to his limits. So much had happened. He had blown up the boat, he killed his own father. Harry had killed all those people, he abused May, he tried to kill Drew, and he tried to kill Jack.

Not only that, but he terrorised everyone he met. There were many things wrong inside that boy's twisted mind. Time had seemed to erase all his memories of ever committing such dreadful things. The daunting fact was that it had still happened; he still had done all those dreadful things.

"Drew." May whimpered slightly scared but confused.

Did he remember it all? The distinctive look within those sapphire eyes revealed a secret that was untold by all.

"How did you get here?" Drew asked in shock.

"On the ferry- duh." Harry mocked.

Jack shot repugnant glares at the boy. Roland grabbed the purple-haired boy by the arm afraid he would lash out any moment.

"He doesn't remember it Jack, he doesn't even remember you," Roland whispered.

"I'm here for the ribbon cup and I'm going to win." Harry added grinning.

He then looked at the brunette standing beside Drew. May felt her heart slowly shredding to pieces, her defence barrier smashed. His eyes locked a firm glance with hers; the thing that puzzled May was she did not break the eye contact. Instead she returned to firm gaze shivering with fear. Harry then broke the gaze and sniggered.

"May, sweetheart." He sent her a smirk that revealed lust.

**FLASHBACK**

"_May sweetheart." Harry said breathlessly as he ran after her. She screamed running but he caught up grabbing her and kissing her aggressively ruffling his hand through her hair. She tried to kick and scream but it was no use._

**END FLASHBACK**

His eyes haunted her, she looked away panting, did he know? She swallowed-hard sighing- he knew. He knew. He knew. No he couldn't know. He didn't.

Jack saw how he was intimidating May.

"Keep away from May." Drew growled.

Harry just sneered. The purple-haired boy released himself from Roland's grasp. He walked up to Harry and stood close ominously in front of him.

"You, jerk." Jack spat angrily. How could he still be alive?

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." Harry jeered.

His lips curled with a snarl. Jack's eyes widened in surprise. Harry tilted his head to the side as his eyes searched Jack. It was as if he were trying hard to remember the boy. Instead of replying; Jack didn't bother wasting his energy responding.

Jack, Drew and May gazed at each other mystified. He didn't know- did he?

"As they say, it's never over till it's over," Harry grinned looking Jack directly in his eyes.

"Isn't that right," He asked amused. "_Jack_."

He then furtively walked off smirking. All three of them shivered at his appearance. Jack stood speechless staring at the blonde boy who slowly walked away. Drew clung to May throwing evil looks at the boy.

If looks could kill, Harry would have dropped down dead. May just stood there, her eyes watering. She bit her lip shaking her head. There was no possible way he could have known Jack's name unless he had remembered it all.

"Drew," She whimpered fearfully.

He knew, but how could he have? How was it possible? He had died, he was lucky to be alive.

"He knows my name? How could he know my name unless he was still on that island?" Jack asked in shock.

"I do not know." Drew began as he grabbed May by the hands, looking into her eyes; he planted a smooth kiss on her lips.

"May, just watch yourself, I have a feeling he remembers _everything_." Drew hugged her protectively.

"How could he know? He died. Everyone on the boat died but they don't remember anything. No-one apart from us knows. _No-one_." May begged.

Drew shook his head sadly frowning at Jack. Roland gazed at the three teenagers in sorrow, that boy was nothing but trouble.

"I saw the look in his eyes May," Jack began. His turquoise eyes gazed at her warmly. She felt comforted but scared by his next words.

"He remembers."

No matter how hard May tried to tell herself Jack was wrong, she knew he was right. Jack was right. Harry knew. It puzzled May how on earth he could have remembered as he had died. But everything that had happened on Pokemon isle continued to faze all of them. Harry could not possibly be alive if he had died- how had he managed to escape the prophecies doing?

It appeared that through out the whole day, although they seemed merry and happy; all four of them were haunted by the appearance of Harry.

-----------------------------------------------------

After a long day of joking, laughter and happiness, it was time for Jack and Roland to head off. The sun was setting prettily and it reminded May of the picture in their room back in the Pokemon centre. A helicopter was hovering in the air slightly. There was a ladder drifting down to reach the two men. The noise was growing louder as the four of them approached it. May felt her stomach lurch inside her, her eyes teary- was this really goodbye?

They had been through so, so much together. May felt foolish for a split second; she had almost come to believe they would all be together forever. She had come to believe that perhaps Roland would have stayed longer. But most of all, it showed in Drew's eyes more, the two of them were saddened to see Jack leave. He had been brilliant, and it was quite a shock they were leaving today.

"Well we'd better be off." Roland spoke sternly lifting his head nonchalantly.

May ran up to him hugging him like an infant child, Drew smiled softly at her watching Roland reluctantly return the hug. Fondly, Drew chuckled under his breath, this was typical May. She had always been like that. A small innocent child.

"Bye," She said sweetly releasing Roland.

Her eyes sparkled. Her smooth voice smothered the earth with joy. Grabbing May's hand, Drew rested his head on her shoulder smiling at Roland lazily.

"There's a bride-to-be waiting for you." Drew teased.

Roland's composure shattered as he flushed looking at the ring on his finger. He laughed gently whilst nodding; he could finally see his fiancé again. Jack and May were both in shock, they had no idea he was getting married. Drew grinned at the two teens clueless reactions.

"As always," He smiled speaking quietly. "Clueless May."

The sun shone brilliantly though the cloud enlightening May's vibrant eyes. Roland shook Drew's hand firmly before getting on board the impatient helicopter. Drew and May set their eyes upon Jack, who now knew it was his turn to say goodbye.

Sighing, a purple-haired boy kicked the sand feebly, his eyes sad. He locked a gaze with his old and best friend Drew. Walking away from May's side, Drew stood closer to Jack, tears welled in his eyes. He did not cry, but he felt like he wanted to. His childhood friend; who Drew had not seen for years, was leaving. The two who had been through everything were about to be sepparated. May seemed to vaguely understand the situation, but only vaguely. Drew and Jack had worked together in Team Rocket for sometime and even before then were the best of friends.

"I guess I'll see you soon." Drew muttered hesitantly.

Looking into Jack's eyes he saw their brotherly love for each other shine. Turquoise eyes gleaming hopefully, Jack lifted his head revealing his usual humorous grin.

"You're going to miss me then?" Jack asked holding out a hand whilst chuckling. Staring at Jack sadly, Drew took his hand. As he stumbled for words, his emerald eyes revealed the obvious answer.

"Yeah," Drew whispered.

"Well," Jack spoke tearfully. "I'm getting all choked up now."

Jack gazed at the brunette behind Drew whilst smiling. He laughed in hysterics running a hand through his purple hair.

"I'm going to miss you too Drew. We've been through a lot together." Jack said sadly.

There was a clear hint of sorrow in his tone of voice. Looking up at his friend, Drew then hugged Jack with a smile on his lips.

As Jack hugged Drew his eyes averted towards the ocean. He searched the oceans to find the island they were admiring in the morning. It was where it had all happened. He gaped in shock releasing Drew. What he expected to see was no longer there. It was impossible. No law of nature could dispose of something that vast. His mouth formed a simple gape as he peered into the vacant ocean.

The island that once was there had vanished.

"No way." Jack whispered running towards the railings. May called his name in shock and watched the boy excitedly, but in terror, shake the metal bars.

"No bloody way."

Drew and May sent each other looks of confusion. However, Drew was the first to react. When his emerald eyes caught sight of what Jack was looking at, he froze to the spot. Shivers ran up his spine.

"May- _look_." He ordered simply.

His eyes did not leave their position of focus once. Instead, he used his hand to direct May to the anomaly. Her eyes speculated the oceans in shock. Something was missing, something that was their final strand of evidence, where it had all happened. Where the love, malice and adventure finished and began- Pokemon isle.

If it had submerged into water or had ridden through the dark cumulus clouds, it remained a mystery to them what happened.

"But it was _there_ this morning." She whimpered in shock.

There was no reply from ether of the boys. Observably, Drew was attempting to take it all in. Jack just stood there in hysterics.

Not only mystery lingered in the air but a sense of foreboding, ominous tension. May felt like someone was pointing the answers right in their faces, mocking them because they were too curious in other thoughts to notice.

"This must be part of the legend surely?" Drew spoke finally but with uncertainty.

Nether one of the three stopped looking.

They even ignored the small sudden noises that crept every now and then. They even ignored the confused shouts from Roland. The sight before them dwelled upon their entranced minds strongly. Like a spell of wizardry, the connection could not be broken. Their determination was too stubborn.

May gazed at the sight mutely; it looked empty without the island. Everything around it looked lifeless, silent; dead. She envisaged the island as she shut her eyes. If it was there, it would be mysterious and daunting. Whilst the sea flowed in and out of the beach, there would be a big silver stone reaching out to the sea. It was where May and Drew had spent many encounters skimming stones. This bought a smile to her face; she could feel the wind on her face.

The palm trees on the shore of the yellow sand would sway. It was where they had met Jack, on the sandy beaches. The vast firm giant trees behind in the forest were summoned like an army. A few stubby, short plants grew in the overgrown grass. To the right of the island was a tall towering mountain made of rock the colour of caramel. She cringed, that was the rock she had fallen from.

But in the clearing of the forest, lay the ruins of an ancient temple. Through the rubble and mishaps, the golden statue remained standing, the amber eyes piercing out at her. The amber eyes. There was a sense that they were still there, watching her. May opened her eyes looking back hopefully. But there was no change. It was gone. Pokemon isle- was gone.

"Freaky." Jack flinched interrupting both of his friend's thoughts.

"How did it-?" May began in shock.

She could not finish her sentence it was too much for her brain to spotlight at once. All that ran through her head were words that so far had connected to it all. Bon Voyage. Amber eyes. Team Rocket. Legend. Prophecy. Kyrogre.

May then thought solemnly to herself- Kyogre. The giant blue marine Poke'mon, spoken about in myths and fairy tales.

Kyogre so far was the only thing that had not fully been proven to have some connection. Sure they had seen it in the waters making massive waves. They knew it had trapped them there until the legend was fulfilled. But was there something more to Kyogre's purpose?

"JACK." A voice called from the helicopter. They didn't sound angry but annoyance showed bleakly in their tone.

"Well, this is goodbye." Jack muttered smiling. The depressed mood crept back onto the three teenagers instantly. Why did Jack have to go? He could have easily stayed with May and Drew. They would not have minded at all.

"Keep in touch," Drew said hopefully.

The purple-haired boy grinned flicking his hair.

"Will do my friend."

May watched the two boys with a warm smile. Jack had become a close friend to both of them. It hurt her to see him leave.

"Jack," Roland called angrily from the helicopter.

"Well I'd better be off," Jack said saluting with a smirk. May hugged him tears spilling from her eyes.

"Thank you Jack, for everything." She whispered.

It was obvious Jack was reluctant to hug the girl back; but he still did. Jack smiled drying her eyes fatherly.

"Anytime May, anytime." He sighed.

He kissed her forehead sweetly sending Drew a quick glance. Drew just smiled back. Anxiety ran through Jack- would Drew get the wrong idea? Drew knew Jack was worried he got the wrong impression. Grinning Drew rolled is eyes in amusement- he already knew Jack loved May as family. Jack was surprised to see no jealousy in Drew's eyes. Then Jack understood and nodded. Drew knew Jack and May loved each other as family. Jack seemed pleased that Drew understood.

May looked into his eyes that gleamed with determination. Friendship flew through the air magically, shooting any heartless villain down before they could make a move. Drew watched them and smirked. Jack was not in May's good books to begin with. And somehow he had managed to change her impression of him completely. But then again, so had Drew. They hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot ether eight years ago.

"I _really_ need to go now." Jack said grinning.

Snivelling May embraced Drew. The purple-haired boy climbed the ladder.

"Jack," Drew called.

"Yeah," Jack whispered. He turned back once more his face visable to the two teens. However, Drew did not speak, he just smiled and nodded. Jack grinned back before entering the chopper. He sat beside Roland buckling his silver seatbelt.

"You sure you want to do this?" Roland asked sternly.

Looking down from the window, Jack watched the two lovers, his two best friends, stand patiently yet sadly. They both gazed up at him hopefully.

It took Jack a moment to think, was it his place with Roland? Or May and Drew?

"Yeah," Jack grunted looking away from the window, tears stained his eyes. His last words were nothing but a muffled whisper.

"I'm sure."

The helicopter lifted into the air, May and Drew watched it dance into the amber skies. It was going at a slow steady speed as if it knew that the passengers were reluctant to leave.

The brunette clung to Drew and looked at the shimmering oceans. Diamonds of the sea, it reflected the helicopter that flew into the distance, a hand could be seen waving at them. The two of them laughed and waved back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Resting her head on Drew's shoulder, May sighed watching with tears in her eyes.

"Well," She began swallowing-hard.

It was conspicuous to Drew May was deeply troubled by the sight before her. It was no doubt beautiful; they could see the ocean shimmering as the sunset. Yet what hurt her most was two close friends were slowly meandering through the clouds far away.

Drew gazed at her sympathetically. Her innocent face matched her beautiful eyes. Butterflies fluttered round his stomach as his eyes caught hers in a small but meaningful glance.

"I suppose now we just-"

Her words were cut off by Drew's lips that smothered her mouth fervently. He wrapped his arms round her waist bringing her closer. Craving the taste of his luscious, soft lips, May smiled and blinked her eyes shut. As she snaked her arms round his neck, his hands glided up her back to her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Drew rested his forehead against hers not daring to avert their gaze.

"What was that for?" She whispered dreamily and slightly startled.

"You looked troubled." He murmured.

Hands tracing the smooth skin of her cheeks, Drew gazed into her sapphire orbs identifying more ruptures. May turned away nodding. Without any intention of doing so, she broke the embrace clinging to the rails beside her.

"Jack was like family." She muttered.

May turned to catch a glimpse of her boyfriend's emerald eyes. However, Drew was not looking in her direction at all. In fact he was not even listening to her. His eyes were just wide with shock. His mouth formed the shape of an unspoken 'o'.

"Drew," May chanted.

Striding toward him anxiously, May believed he would not respond. But when he did, she did not find herself smiling.

"Kyogre." Was all that came out of his mouth.

-----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the helicopter, a subdued Jack was sighing. His azure eyes melted in the ocean's complexion. Not a word sounded. Roland knew Jack was deeply upset, a big part of Jack wanted to be anywhere else but here and it showed. The insane thing that he did not understand was his desire to hijack the helicopter and drive it back to where he really belonged, with his two best friends.

That would be selfish though. Sure, Jack did not know Roland very well but it had been his dream to become a professor. Roland was offering Jack his dream as a reality. He almost held out the chance so freely that if were as if were the equivalent to something almost invaluable. Jack believed, like May, everything happened for a reason. They had all met for a reason. Perhaps his destiny was to become an assistant at the lab. Or was it to travel the world with May and Drew? Confusion fell upon him.

Speaking of friendship and love, his mind rested instantly on Touri, Drew's stunning sister, who hopefully still loved Jack as much as he loved her. Her beautiful emerald eyes and golden-brown hair that fell to her shoulders. She was beautiful, he had missed her so much. A slight shame came across him- he had not thought of Touri once on that island. His thoughts were ether resting on how to get off or whether Drew was about to do anything drastic.

"Jack," Roland muttered interrupting the boy's thoughts.

"Jack." He repeated urgently as there was no response.

Jack looked at the man questioningly, but his concentration was occupied somewhere else.

"Kyogre." Was all Roland could say.

Jack sat up gazing out his window. His eyes met the ocean. And that's when he saw it. The most spectacular, mystifying sight he had ever seen. A huge Kyrogre leapt out of the sea twirling in the air magically. The beads of water sparkled against its skin as it leapt into the air. The orange glow of the sunset created an amazing aura. There was nothing Jack had ever seen that was more beautiful than that.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

It was amazing. As the sun shone it had a wondrous halo around it shinning down upon the creature. The sight inspired him. This was what being a professor was about. Watching the remarkable Pokemon in their natural environment, studying them in harmony.

"Drew!" May gaped in awe.

The two of them laughed in shock watching it twirl in the air. The oceans rumbled beneath its flippers. A few people from the island had stopped to watch the beast too. Everything seemed to be going slower than usual. No matter what rate the creature had jumped, it seemed like time had paused and they could gaze at the beautiful Kyrogre for eternity.

"Kyogre!" May called waving ecstatically.

Drew groaned, almost laughing, May was so naïve. Kyogre could not hear them it was too far out in the ocean. But before it leapt back into the ocean depths, it looked the brunette directly in the eyes and almost nodded. Eyes widening; May smiled and clung to Drew's arm in awe. The orange sunset, the ocean sparkling as it caught the light. The silhouettes of people at the harbour, the helicopter in the air. And the creature plummeting into the depths. It took a while for May to take in the scene. She was slightly fazed by what was going through her mind. Where had she seen this scene before?

May's eyes showed almost panic. It was just like that painting in the room they stayed in. It was this exact scene. The amber skies falling into the oceans, Kyogre jumping into the air, and people admiring the sight from shore and the helicopter.

"Drew, the picture," She whispered. She gaped grabbing his hand.

"What?" He asked her in shock.

She did not respond. May dragged him down the hallway running frantically. Fear paced through her, her heart thumping loudly. That picture was a replica of what happened back then. The helicopter was the helicopter Jack and Roland had taken off in. The two sillhouttes at the harbour waving were May and Drew. And the creature in the water was Kyrogre. It was so real it scared her.

-----------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: Warning- You have to concentrate a lot harder in this part- imagine you are solving a mystery. This part does go very,_ very_ deep into the story. So make sure you remember all the main events that have happened in the story, even on the boat.)**

"May, what picture?" Drew skidded down the hallway sharply turning to catch up with her.

"The picture I tried to show you this morning, you didn't want to know." She called back. Drew's thoughts tried to go back to this morning.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey, Drew look at that picture." She said pointing towards the sunset painting she had admired a while ago._

_"Mhm," Drew muttered. His eyes did not leave their focus, he was obviously not interested in some painting. _

_"You're not even looking." She retorted. A few seconds later, May gave up with a sigh and gave him a hug._

**END FLASHBACK**

"There was picture in the room and it was a replica of the future! A replica of our goodbye," She cried in fear.

Drew's eyes widened in horror. How could that be possible? How could someone have painted a picture representing the scene back there? This year had continued to surprise him. Ever since they had escaped Pokemon Isle he came to believe that anything was possible. No matter how ridiculous it sounded.

At this point of time, if Drew was told It was raining cats and dogs, he would still believe it to be possible. The things that had happened on that island were far from reality. Even the things that were happening now were still unreal. Harry had survived, the island was gone, Kyogre came out of nowhere and this painting was showing the exact scene. Were they all connected somehow?The two of them were getting closer to the room they stayed in. Opening the door viciously, May ran in with Drew behind her.

Drew searched the room for a picture of the sunset. May immediately knew where it was. The wall on the right sealed with a varnished frame. The picture on the wall hung in its wooden frame stared out at them. But it was not the same as it as before. As she looked at it from the corner of her eyes, there was nothing in the foreground. No people or anything that was there before. Shivers tingled up her spine. Was this a joke? Or was it really her imagination?

"It's…changed." May said in horror. Drew sent her a peculiar look.

May came out with odd things sometimes; but she never lied. That was the main thing to consider when listening to May. She never lied. So whatever she did say there was always elements of truth inside it. Even if it did sound stupid, May's words were normally right. Gaping in shock, May ran up to it examining it closely. The emerald-eyed boy stood close behind her, gazing at it.

"That can't be," She whispered.

The Sillhouttes were no longer there. The creature in the water was gone. And the helicopter that was dancing in the clouds had vanished. All that the painting showed was the beautiful oceans sparkling in the sunset. It was just the sunset, nothing more.

"May, are you _sure_ you saw it?" Drew asked uncertain.

"_Yes_, the sillhouttes were there. There was Kyrogre and there was Jack and Roland flying the helicopter…and there was us." She whispered. Drew gazed at her more shocked than before.

"We were standing right _there_." She put her finger on the right-hand bottom corner sceptically- they were standing there. There were two sillhouttes waving, but now there was nothing. Nothing.

Her eyes conveyed fear. She unhooked the painting from the wall. Firstly, she began by taking the card from the back. Her intentions were to open up the frame.

"May," Drew hissed cautiously.

His eyes averted to their surroundings, if anyone caught them doing this, May could get into deep trouble. They were already in Nurse Joy's bad books. That reason was still a mystery. Before Drew could finish, May interrupted breaking the picture free from the frame.

"Normally," She began hopefully.

"The name of the painting, the date and the artists is printed somewhere on the front or back."

May shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hope ran through her. She turned to page over to its blank side almost falling over in delight. The name was there. But the name was sinister. It sent shivers up Drew's spine.

"Is that by luck?" Drew asked out loud pointing to the name of the painting.

Swallowing-hard May felt her throat go dry. Her limbs went weak, her eyes reflected dread across to all. Her fingers trembled against the paper. Another piece of the puzzle had been found, but still many pieces were missing.

"The _amber eyes_ of the ocean…" She muttered cryptically. Drew squinted and saw smaller writing in smudged ink at the top of the corner. He took the paper intrigued and tried to read it.

"Date unknown," He said puzzled.

"Drew, it has to have a connection I mean it showed us. It _did_." She pleaded turning the painting back round. There were still no signs of any changes to it.

"Ok," Drew began sitting on the sofa. "Let's think this out,"

May nodded sitting beside him. Both felt like detectives trying to solve a hard mystery. It was a hard mystery and it was likely they would never get all of the clues. Like detectives they were going to start at the beginning and think about it hard.

"It started last year," Drew began stroking his chin.

"-When you were at the radio tower." May added calmly though her voice was trembling.

"A man with Amber eyes warned Jack and I about a prophecy of four people. He told us all about the island. Later on, when I was about to get on the ferry, the man with Amber eyes said to me 'Bon Voyage.' Bon Voyage was the name of the boat so surely he was trying to warn me about something."

"Maybe he was trying to warn you about Harry. Perhaps the man's intention was to get us to Pokemon Isle somehow and Harry just so happened to be in the way." May suggested breaking his deep thoughts.

"I don't think so May, as devious as it sounds; I think the man had every intention to blow up that boat." May shuddered at that thought. Drew continued his eyes stern with wisdom.

"So mysteriously, we were bought to the island by a tidal wave. And then a transmission I sent out got to Jack about the island-"

"-Hold on transmissions…" May muttered curiously. "Is it just irony or is it fate that a radio tower transmission bought you to the man with Amber eyes and the _transmission _on the island bought you back to Jack?"

Drew pondered on it but said little.

"It was the same frequency if that's what you mean." He stated. It was obvious he did not believe this to be a big part of the prophecy. It was a matter to consider, but it didn't fit with anything else at the moment they had. Drew continued.

"Anyway, Jack was given lead on the mission and was too stranded here with us by a tidal wave. We tried to stop the super pokemon but it did not work, it ended in chaos- why? Because there was _one_ part of the prophecy missing, we needed one more person. We needed _four_ people to destory the super pokemon. We were a three when the beasts attacked- we were not ready. The prophecy needed _four_ people to meet. That's when we met Roland. The prophecy was finally coming together. At the temple a statue with amber eyes was there. That was when Roland told me that he too was stranded here by a tidal wave. But how could there have been a temple if there was no civilisation ever to live on that island? Unless like the man with Amber eyes said; an ancient civilisation of creatures, not even human, locked themselves within the pokemon's souls. Due to loneliness and isolation, they turned into monsters. They had made an antidote but it did not work- so they needed something reliable, cunning and clever." Drew explained.

"When you say not human what do you mean?" May asked,

"I don't know myself May. I'm just telling you what the Amber eyed man said." Drew replied. There was a short silence where the two of them thought about it all. Drew then spoke.

"When you and I were stuck in the Rose tree, Roland saw a man with Amber eyes standing at the entrance to the temple. Roland must have been the only one who had not seen the amber eyes from somewhere. He was looking at Roland hauntingly as if to draw him there. So we all went to the temple to find the statue with Amber eyes. The writing on the wall explained to prophecy of four people. That's when we realised the man with Amber eyes had set us up. He made sure we had got on the exact ferry to May isle. We all had to acknowledge him before it worked."

"But Drew," May interrupted his speech. "You said we _all_ had to acknowledge the man? I've never seen a man with amber eyes in my life."

"Think about it hard May, _never-_ in your _life_?" He asked suspiciously. May thought hard about it. The harder she tried the harder it was.

"May, we have no idea how long the amber eyed man was tracking us for, maybe when you were younger like a child you might have seen him. Or when you started your journey. Or at a party. Or a past challenger at Petalburg Gym. You know, before you did all those contests. But then again- May Isle is the _perfect_ place for contests, so he _must_ have known we entered contests beforehand-"

"-Wait. Stop." May yelled instantly. It was evident she had found a connection. Drew looked at her beckoning her to continue.

"One of the judge's at the final Pokemon contest a while ago had, well it sounds stupid but I'm sure of it. He had amber eyes. He was the one who gave me the ribbon for my winning. And he gave me the 'Bon Voyage' ticket as a prize to go to May isle to compete in the international finals free of charge. He must have known that the prophecy had chosen you, me, Jack and Roland. He was in charge of making sure we got the job done I reckon."

"Nice work May," Drew admitted raising his eyebrow. He was obviously impressed.

"Then we get back here and find time has been reversed. The passengers and the boat of Bon Voyage still exist. Everyone who died is now living normally in peace and harmony without a clue they died. The even more sinister thing is that Harry Voyager remembers every single part of the prophecy. He remembers killing his father, meeting you, blowing up the boat and he remebers Jack. That obvious because he knew Jack's name."

"And then we found out that this picture," May added changing the subject. It was clear she did not want to talk about Harry that much. She looked down at the picture suspiciously.

"It foresaw the scene of Kyogre, and the four people of the prophecy parting. And I suppose it's just by chance the name contains the words '_Amber eyes'_ is it?" A sardonic tone was heard in her voice.

Drew shuddered. She had a point there. It was no co-incidence. That picture was a big piece of the puzzle, only a big piece they did not understand.

"But still, back to the Harry point, Harry's the only thing that does not tie into any of it." Drew whispered in confusion. How could there be a connection but no evidence to support it at all?

"What if he_ was_ part of the prophecy?" May asked in fear.

"Harry couldn't have been part of the prophecy, it says _four _people."

"Well what if there's a connection between him and the amber eyed man?" She added hopeful. Drew shook his head. May tried to convince him even more:

"Come on everything else connects; we're missing a piece of information here. What if Harry knew the Amber eyed man or-"

"-The only connection Harry has with the whole thing is that his Dad owns Bon Voyage. That's the only connection May. There is no other connection." Drew replied.

"_No._ Drew it's not. Harry survived the tidal wave Kyogre made. Kyogre only kept people on the island that he _wanted _to keep there Remember he washed the other Rockets away. What if Harry was meant to be one of the four pepople, but the prophecy went wrong because Jack survived as well?" Drew sent May a stunned look- she was looking really deeply into this prophecy thing.

"You mean to tell me Jack was meant to be _replaced_ by Harry?"

"I know it sounds silly; but _think_ about it. Harry survived the shipwreck, he survived the tidal wave, _and_ he's alive now." She cringed in fear.

"No. I don't believe that May, there were only three of us on he island anyway because you, me and Jack-"

"-_Wrong_! Drew that's wrong. Roland was there too. Only we did not know it. You know sometimes prophecies go wrong, what If Harry was part of the missing piece?" May asked.

"Possibly, but then how did Jack survive the prophecy?" Drew asked.

"Luck I guess. But seriously Drew think about it, Bon Voyage is a _big _connection. Jack only is connected by the Amber eyes-"

"No May. Jack is part of the prophecy, his name was written on the wall." Drew retorted quickly.

It was evident Drew did not want to talk about how Harry could have been the fourth person. That was a stupid idea. It made sense, but Jack was already confirmed.

"But Drew; he's connected! Bon Voyage, the man said Bon Voyage- what if he was talking about Harry as well?" May asked.

"Ok so we've found a _small_ connection. He is connected to Bon Voyage and Kyogre. I still see no connection to the main thing May- amber eyes. If he connects to the Amber eyes we'll have to try and get some answers from him." Drew saw May's eyes flash with fear.

"No Drew. We can't go near him, he's dangerous." She whimpered. Drew kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Not when I'm around he's not." Drew boldly replied. There was a short silence when the two were thinking to themselves about the prophecy and Pokemon Isle hard.

"What if Harry was part of the prophecy- all people who were part of the prophecy kept their memories. Drew, Jack said it himself!" May insisted.

"But it was four, not five. Harry Voyager could not be part of the prophecy." Drew spat.

"Drew, it's like...you know in the book of Harry Potter? There was prophecy but it predicted_ two_ outcomes. One was about Nevielle the other Harry, it all depended on what path fate decided." She explained.

"This is nothing like fantasy fiction May. That book was fiction. _Fiction_. This is not fiction, this is real life. _Real-life_. Since when does fiction ever become real-life?" He said smartly. May was beginning to feel stupid for even suggesting that fiction could be similar to non-fiction.

"Besides May. we're not living in a magical world of Harry Potter are we?" Drew said irritated. His voice was almost sarcastic.

"No- we're not." She sighed. Drew nodded proving his point made.

"Drew still face it. Jack was the last person to arrive on the island. He arrived at the same time as Harry. Maybe the prophecy had two paths and due to the heartlessness of Harry; it chose to keep Jack?" May persued her agruement.

"May, the prophecy is not alive." He replied.

"I know. The man with Amber eyes then. I mean he mentioned Bon Voyage, Jack was bought here by accident Drew. Accident, even you admit that. So what if the man with Amber eyes had set Harry as the fourth person. But Jack came along and changed the prophecy."

"A prophecy can not change May." Drew groaned.

"Yes-it-can-Drew! Yes it _can_. It's happened before. When I was journeying with Ash it had happened before." She snapped back.

"Ok, so it can change, but still what's your point? Just because Harry may have been part of the prophecy proves nothing." He replied.

"Yes it does Drew. Look deeper into it. He remembered because the prophecy let him remember." She added.

Drew was speechless, obviously thinking about the situation in more depth. Could the prophecy have gone wrong? It seemed like an unlikely situation, but Drew could not deny that calling Team Rocket up was an accident. Maybe the man with Amber eyes had not expected Jack ether. But he was on the wall. The writing on the wall Roland had read had all four names on it. May, Drew, Roland and Jack. So how could Harry have been the fourth person if there was no written proof?

"And then the island vanished out of thin air." May continued breaking Drew's thoughts.

"But why did it vanish May? It did not say anything about that in the prophecy." Drew began.

The fact the island was gone was another sinister anomaly like Harry Voyager. Were they that just events that had happened by chance? Or were they really part of everything only they did not know it yet?

"Drew, what do you think it all means?" She asked him.

"The prophecy?" May nodded at his words. He pondered hard as she spoke.

"Well didn't you say the man said there was treasure beyond your wildest dreams in the temple?"

Drew's eyes narrowed curiously at her as he nodded.

"Well did you _see_ any treasure?" He then smiled.

"Don't you understand the prophecy May?" He chuckled ruffling his hand through her hair mockingly.

"No," She sighed under her breath.

"I thought you would be the_ first_ to pick up on that element of it." He teased.

"But then, you never were a bright spark were you?" Drew grinned flicking his hair. May glared through a laugh. She pushed him hard on his shoulder as he chuckled. However, she maintained seriousness; she wanted to know the true meaning of it all.

"If you're so bright, tell me." She demanded hopefully.

"When you read the words on the wall did you even take them in?" He asked her. Blushing, she shook her head timidly. Drew rolled his eyes reciting a bit of it.

"It was about us. It was about _our_ journey. How four people saved the island, fought for what was right. It was about how they gave up their lives for each other, how they found love and friendship."

"Ha! I've got it," May said. "Back to the Harry thing, those qualities were ones Harry never had. So the prophecy had a choice to make; to chose Jack or Harry. And it chose Jack because Jack proved it after the tidal wave."

Drew gazed at her in shock.

"Yeah, that may just make sense, but still- I'm not convinced about Harry." He admitted.

"But how does the qualities of the four people explain the treasures?" May asked confused. Drew ran his hands through his hair calmly.

"The last verse of the prophecy _revealed _the treasure. Didn't you notice? It referred to the treasures all along! It was metaphoric not literal." Drew explained. He looked at his girlfriend; hoping she'd understand. May sat there dumbfounded. Drew turned to face her leaning in towards her.

"_Four people can change this island, the treasure we wish to seek. Four people like this are treasures, the treasures the island can't keep. _Don't you see? The treasures that were beyond anyone's wildest dreams were _us_!" He said. May gazed at him in awe.

"So _we_ were treasures?" She asked slightly befuddled. Drew continued his theory.

"The treasures were never what we were on the outside. But what we were on the inside." He began. May leant in intrigued.

"Gold. We have hearts of gold inside of us; caring and compassionate. Bronze. Bronzebrains that we possessed to help us through. Silver. A silver strand of courage as we held the silver swords in our palms. Rubies. Our own ruby blood we generously spilt to save one another. Sapphires. The sapphire tears we cried, like crystals of the ocean. Diamonds. The shinning light in our eyes that kept up going were the valued diamonds. Don't you see?" He queried.

May looked at him with a smile in her eyes. She was understanding it now.

"Gold hearts, bronze brains, silver courage, ruby blood, sapphire tears and diamond light in our eyes. We are the treasures. Each one of us is valuable not for what we are on the outside, but for _who_ we are on the inside." May finished.

She looked at Drew who nodded.

"Wow," May added. She smiled in awe. "How did you figure that out?" May asked looking at him. His emerald eyes crashed against hers blue orbs.

"It took a bit of thinking, but the answers were right in front of us all the time. The challenges we overcame on that island showed our qualities." Drew then replied.

"Challenges? I would not call them challenges. When you say it like that it's as if you're implying it was all a set up." May laughed at this ridiculous idea.

Drew then hesitantly laughed along with her. But it was lucid that there was the aspect of gravity lingering in his emerald eyes. It was obvious he had considered it. As he watched May laugh Drew spoke.

"Yeah. I guess that they were things we overcame ourselves." He said. May nodded smiling.

"We did it together, we pulled through together. We were heroes- _together_." He admitted.

"Yeah," She whispered, her eyes shining. "I guess we were."

And the two of them sat together, trying to figure out the mysteries of their grand adventure. How possibly Amber eyes, Kyogre, Pokemon Isle, Bon Voyage, Harry Voyager and the painting had a connection. The more they tried to find the meaning of the Prophecy the more they seemed to lose. The more they thought about it, the more the real meaning of their adventure escaped their minds. Yes, it had _all_ happened for a reason.

There were always reasons for everything. Nothing happened by chance. Not on that island anyway. There was indeed an element of madness within everything that had occurred. But that was blocked out by the things they had found. The things they had learnt. The things they had seen. The things they had respected. The things they had grown to love. All these things were miracles in their own way; fighting the super beasts, discovering the prophecy, defeating Harry Voyager, saving the people and finding love. All of this happened in the strangest place. The strangest place.

An island.

An island that did not even exist anymore. An island that haunted them. An island of magic and fear. It lived no longer in their reality, but in their dreams. And when the four treasures would dream, their thoughts rested on the island. They dreamt of the amazing things on that island, the things that had changed their whole lives. They would dream about the scary things that happened, which pushed them to their limits. But most of all in these dreams, they would see themselves shine; like the treasures they really were.

**xxxTHE ENDxxx**

* * *

**A/N:** I have to admit I'm so, so proud of my ending. I am happy it turned out how it did. Did you like the ending? I had to make sure the last paragraph was perfect. I really wanted to make the last line something to remember and I thought that the last sentence was quite good- for once :p 

I hope it was, because I spent _ages_ trying to get that part right. This chapter has taken longer than any other chapter I've done. Throughout the past month I've been writing the last chapter, taking it apart and redoing it. I hope it's payed off!!!

Thank you _everyone_ for reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**! I will give you the biggest cookie ever :D lmao. I have spent _sooo long_ on this chapter; PLEASE, PLEASE review it for me:p 

Until next time,

Confessions

x


	23. The hidden truth

All treasure has a curse; it's a fact. Treasure can not be traded freely without a sacrifice. Treasure can not hide for it will always be found. Treasure can not be taken, for those who take shall be punished. Things can not be restored without dismissing the problem. Things can not get better before they get worse. To save one thing, another must die. Why should those who protect treasure be punished? Surely the treasure should be punished, for all the anguish it causes?

_The Amber eyes, Harry Voyager, the Prophecy, the Island...so many things left unanswered. _

_-_

_Are about to be answered._

**C O M I N G - S O O N**

**To Fanfiction**

Just when you thought it was over- things start to stir. Just when you thought you were safe- the danger escapes. Just when you thought it couldn't get worse- it does. Two years later, the four treasures find themselves embarking on an epic, adventure- to redeem their souls, to put right what they had put wrong. The Amber eyes are returning, and they're not watching over the treasures this time...

They're trying to destroy them.

--

_Four people can change this island_

_Four people had the power_

_Four people in this temple_

_Upon the dawning hour_

_--_

_Four people to fight the fear_

_Four people who risked their lives_

_Four people who did what was right_

_Four people who risked their lives _

_--_

_Four people who value their souls_

_Four people who saw the light_

_Four people who value each other_

_Four people who stand to fight_

_--_

_Four people like this are treasures_

_The treasure we wish to seek_

_Four people like this are treasures_

_The treasures the island can't keep_

_--_

_But the treasures have their dose  
of a curse to show their shame  
They have caused the future horror  
The treasures are to blame_

--

_Four persons that meddle with magic_

_Shall receive a deadly curse_

_Four people saved the island_

_But to do that, destroyed the earth_

* * *

"Why are we here? What does AMBER have to do with us?" Drew growled furiously, rubbing his temple in irritation. He tried to avoid catching eyes with the tense brunette beside him. Jack Toll swallowed-hard, Roland knew the man's next words were not going to be good.

"The four people that AMBER are targeting..." The man losened his tie nervously.

"Are you."

**"Amber Eyes."**

**The island returns- This year. **

**AnalystProductions 2008**


End file.
